Apocalypse of the Dimensions
by Metafanatic
Summary: It began as a tradition. Those chosen were brought to endure a world of challenge, survive countless days of battle and rise to reach the glorious end that would blanket them in victory. Now, shadows twist and light fades. You can escape your past, but fate always seems to catch up.
1. Prologue

_A/N_

_Before you start reading, you'll want to know this:_

_I'm rewriting Apocalypse for a few reasons._

_1. I'm not happy with what I originally wrote_

_2. My prequel's changes have offset the plot_

_3. I need to update characters_

_I won't be submitting anymore chapters until I get the current chapters up-to-date. If you've already read this story to the most recent chapter, you should definitely reread it once I get chapters updated. 'Els it'll be very confusing when I get then next chapter submitted._

_Okay, without further ado, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**_

**All characters from Super Smash Bros Brawl, the Kirby, Mario, Metroid, and Legend of Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and further owners. All OC's are owned by me and/or RainOfThunder.**

* * *

**Smasher Chronicles**

_**Apocalypse of the Dimensions**_

_Prologue_

Millennia ago, our universe was created by pure beings known as the Ancients. They formed many galaxies filled with a variety of planets known as Worlds. Some worlds in a shared galaxy are similar, others are far from such. Each World bears its own unique life, moons, and sun. Some galaxies are large, others are small. The planets can be larger than your universe's stars, or smaller. Some planets, one in particular, are hundreds of thousands times larger than any star you know.

The Ancients made our universe for one reason only. To be worshiped? To be feared? To cure their loneliness? No. To give life. They created a universe that could love and protect. A pure universe. Alongside the Ancients, a race that is known just as little as the Ancients. A race that appeared out of nowhere like the Ancients themselves. They are known as Exzieantlapathein_ (Ex-zy-in-ti-lep-uh-thin)_, or Exziean for short. They are keepers of time and created a book that recorded the words of every living organism, the events, time, and days of our entire universe. Everything, all on its own. The book, too precious to be lost, known as the _Book of the Exziean_; a sentient being.

The Ancients had been blinded in their creation of our universe. How would there be purity without some darkness? Some Ancients became corrupt and the Ancients split into two factions: the pure Honrothrads, and the tainted Treuless _(True-less)_. The Exziean had to keep balance in our universe by sending two of their eggs, one male the other female, into a random World.

The Treuless grew in power and number as their influence spread taint across regions of the universe. The Honrothrads felt powerless as a new darkness evolved in the farthest reaches of the universe. A being of pure shadows and corruption arose as did ghostly beings known as the Corrupt. This being of shadows, called himself the Emperor of Darkness. He created mindless beings that served his every whim; demons of a sort. He cloned them over and over to grow his armies to which he unleashed on unsuspecting Worlds.

Eventually, the Honrothrads resorted to a plan the Treuless had been long following out. New Ancients had to rise up and fight the darkness. A number of creatures would be born as either faction of the Ancients without knowing; or maybe created...Some would be good, others evil. The least expected grow to become something unimaginable...

* * *

_I hope you thought it was better if you've read it already, and pretty good if this is the first you've come across this. ^^_

_Do leave a review! I encourage critiques as well._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_Alright, so I cut out plenty of parts so it'll be more interesting later. Some major foreshadowing. Had we entirely wrote our prequels and posted them here, and you read them both, you be like this to the foreshadowing part: OH! OH! YAH! Maybe...haha_

_But enough of my chattering._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

A cacophony of chatter filled the main floor of the Smash Mansion. Guests from almost every World poured into the halls and crowded the rooms. Two bodiless gloves floated over the endless hordes of visitors, one moving about excitedly, the other merely watching.

"Why must they always act likes brutes before each and every tournament?" Master Hand grumbled.

"They all want to see the Smasher they're obsessed with." Crazy Hand chuckled.

Master Hand stared on, groaning at his brother's ridiculous comment; but perhaps it was true. The hand readied to float off to his quarters when a young voice called up.

"Excuse me, uh, where can I find Sammy?"

Master Hand glanced down to face a boy, perhaps ten or twelve. Beside him were two creatures. One, only a foot tall with yellow fur and black ears and tail. The other reached the boy's waist. His fur was golden brown with a fluffy cream belly and darker brown paws. His left ear was split, a scar extending over his eye. Both creatures' pelts were ruffled.

"Room 115 on the second floor." Master Hand spoke, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Thanks."

The Pokemon followed their trainer across a hall that wasn't as popular as the rest. Shoving his way past a group of girls, the names of Smashers unknown to him met his ears. The Raichu gave a smile and the trainer patted his head, stroking his tattered ears as well the little Pichu's. Pressing the button that said '2' on it, the stainless steel doors closed with a faint thud and the elevator gave a quiet squeak before gently rising, passing Floor 1. A ding sounded and the doors opened. As the trio stepped out of the fancy elevator, a sign greeted them, saying 'Floor 2'. The only sound audible was the giggling of fangirls peering through the large glass window that sealed the Smashers in their designated rooms. The trainer looked at the small metal plaques, reading the room number as they passed two rooms and finally came to a room with a Pikachu, Lucario, and Jigglypuff.

One room, three legless Smashers resided. One, a blue knight with purple boots and a silver mask glanced at the Raichu with yellow eyes soon flashing green. The second, a fat, blue penguin dressed in a white rimmed red robe and hat. He held a hammer at his side. He glared with irritation at the third Smasher, a pink circular creature like the knight. He bounced excitedly around, nudging the knight who sighed with annoyance. The Raichu narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the knight and nodded his head faintly.

The other room, across an empty one next to the first, held another knight. His armor was black, red, and silver, giving him a more intimidating appearance that was similar to the blue knight. He sat lazily against the wall, throwing a ball of some sort at the ground. It bounced up at the wall and flew back to be caught and thrown again. Had the knight no mask, his expression would clearly be full of boredom. But his emotion was just as difficult to see as the blue knight. But that knight had two eyes glowing in the shadow of his visor. This one had merely a single gold eye that rarely disappeared as he blinked. Only a few girls peered at him from the glass.

"Sammy!" the Pichu squealed.

"Gom? Vic? I'm glad you came!" Sammy, a Pikachu smiled, pushing his blue goggles back onto his forehead, just below his ears.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Gom, the Pichu, pointed out.

Sammy shrugged and tilted his head to the side curtly, "have you seen the girls around here? They scare me! I'm glad as h*** that I'm behind this glass!"

Vic chuckled.

"So, you ready for world domination!" Gom squeaked.

Sammy glared with determination, "h*** yah! I'm gonna be the first to win this thing!"

Gom gave an excited squeal, "I can't wait to watch you destroy people!"

Sammy and Vic laughed.

"Put what you've learned to the test," Vic's gaze softened, "just promise me you'll be careful..."

Sammy smiled and nodded, "I will."

Gom slapped his hand to the glass, "high five!"

Sammy smirked and pressed his hand to the glass as well.

"Alright, we better get going before Master Hand starts the announcement." Ryoma finished up.

"Why so soon?" Sammy complained.

"We got here really late. People were already leaving when we got here."

"Aw, okay. Thanks for coming at least."

"We wish you the best of luck." Vic nodded toward him.

"Thanks, guys."

"See yah in a few months."

Lucario came behind Sammy, "brothers?"

"Yah."

Sammy watched the three leave with sad eyes; if only he could chat longer.

"Uh...Master Hand...We were trying to look for Black Knight's room but we just can't seem to find it."

Master Hand suppressed a groan of irritation. Why wasn't his brother guiding visitors? And why didn't people have any common sense?

"Did you not look at the sign?"

"What signs?"

"On the back wall of the elevator. It has the names of the Smashers and their numbers on the designated floor."

"Oh..."

"As a reminder to the Smashers," Master Hand began over the intercom, "you will be released into the Smash World at noon; get as much sleep as you can. This Tournament will last as long as it takes for five of you to reach the Smash Gates. That is all."

Several long minutes passed before finally the last few guests disappeared into the darkness of the starry night sky. Master Hand sighed with relief at the silence and shut off all of the lights. The only final sounds were the whimpers of young Lucas who was huddled next to Ness on the third floor.

* * *

_Once we get the prequels written, you should really read them, then read this chapter. You'll catch so many things that reflect off of it...I should stop talking...^^'_

_Review and/or critique please!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_Not much to talk about...I remember how I said that every other chapter would be about the Smashers and the other chapters would be at a Smasher's home world. Well, change of plan. After a few worlds are "introduced", it'll stick with the Smashers. I don't have enough ideas for the home worlds thingy. I want to get through this book as soon as possible so I can get to book 2 and so on and so forth. All the good stuff is in the future books. Yos, get excited xD_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The sun glistened in the cloudless skies, warming the rolling, vibrant grasses. A castle rested upon a cliff, overlooking a small town where cappies roamed about the streets.

"It's a lot quieter without Dedede..." Fumu spoke, "no demon beasts."

"Yah, but Kirby's gone too." Bun pointed out, "nobody to play with really..."

"And Lord Meta Knight is gone as well."

Fumu and Bun turned around, "Sword, Blade? Shouldn't you be doing stuff while Sir Meta Knight is away, then?"

"Yah, but we've already patrolled twenty times today," Sword exaggerated, "And it just doesn't feel right without our lord giving us tips while training."

"Well, At least Dedede isn't here to make things worse." Fumu had a good point.

"Well, uh, actually, he kind of makes things better," Blade rubbed the back of his neck.

Fumu's eyes narrowed, "How?"

"Usually, we get bored at the same time Dedede does something stupid. In the end it gives us both something to do." Sword shrugged.

"Not only that, His Majesty's assistant, Escargon, is barking orders like mad, so we came down here to find something interesting or at least productive to do." Sword gave a sarcastic smile behind his helm.

Before anyone could say much more, a few cappies went pelting down the streets screaming, "Turn on your TV's!"

"What's up?" Bun asked.

Fumu narrowed her eyes and made her way up the dirt path, her brother and two knaves following behind, into the castle halls and into his house in the castle where she and her family lived.

"Fumu, Bun! Come sit down! You came just in time!" the two children's parents called them over.

"This year's Smash Tournament has twenty-six Smashers. Allow them to be introduced by Worlds! From the Koopa World: Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and Bowser!"

Five funny looking Smasher pictures appeared and shrunk to fit in a column on the far left of the screen.

"From the Zelda World: Sheik, Link, Toon Link, and Ganondorf!"

"I wonder if we're on there..." Fumu asked.

"Shhhh!" Bun hissed.

"Geez..."

"From PopStar: Meta Knight, Kirby, and King Dedede!"

Sword and Blade looked obviously proud that Meta Knight was mentioned. Fumu and Bun cheered Kirby's name, but were both quickly silenced.

"From the Pokèmon World: Sammy, Lucario, and Jigglypuff!"

"Hey, look! Mouse, cat, and dog!" Bun smiled.

Fumu glared and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Shhhh!"

"From BlackStar: Black Knight!"

"Probably some guy in black armor," Fumu rolled her eyes.

"He sounds so awesome!" Bun jumped to his feet.

But as the picture materialized onto the screen, everyone's mouths fell agape, their eyes widening.

"He looks exactly like Meta Knight!" everyone choked out.

The rest of the Smashers were listed as ROB, Lucas, Ness, and Snake. Falco, Fox, and Wolf. Marth, IKE, and finally Samus. The screen was filled with the pictures of the Smashers in order by World with the name of the World above the column.

"Now that you have been introduced to the Smashers, they will finally be released into the Smash World to survive through the challenge of many trials. Only five will be victorious!"

"Who do you want to win, sis?" Bun asked.

"At least for Kirby to win," Fumu looked concerned, "obviously."

"I wonder what would happen if Sir Meta Knight and that Black Knight guy ran into each other?" Bun thought out loud.

"I hope he destroys him!" Blade jumped up with a determined look in his masked eyes; his fists clenched.

"Blade, calm down! Just watch and see what happens." Sword placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The apprentice nodded and sat back down, watching impatiently as hours flew by. The screen showed Link as he stealthily walked through brush in a forest, near a lake. He had a sword and very good skill but as the swordsman fought creatures, Sword and Blade learned nothing. He was only using the basics of swordsmanship that they had covered years ago.

Soon it switched to Toon Link and they spotted a few helpful strategies as the younger and cartoon version of Link ducked and dodged, slicing and slashing. It would be a while before it would get to Meta Knight.

* * *

_There're going to definitely be plenty of things that I'll have to have pronunciations for, I just now realized that. Since this is a "Kirby" chapter, I might as well tell you that Kirby's poyos and such will be translated._

_Review and/or critique please!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Originally, the tigeress was supposed to die, but RainOfThunder got mad at me ^^' so I thought I'd be nice and rewrite it to where she'd live. I kinda felt bad myself too, ehe...yah...'~'_

_But anyway, I cut out Kirby's dialog...I think...yah. So, he'll be talking later. I made this chapter a page longer with all the additions. Geez, makes me feel better that I did. Well, for those who like tigers, lol, you can rest easy knowing that she's alive haha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Kirby blinked, staring at the trees and large vegetation. Turning his head quickly toward a small sound, the puffball stepped cautiously over a few fallen branches and climbed silently over a log. Parting a bush's leaves, Kirby stared at a squirrel. It nibbled on a seed before darting it's head up fearfully at the small Star Warrior before leaping out of the bush and bounding up a tree. Kirby watched with fascination before remembering where he was. Looking around to examine his surroundings once more, he ran through the forest.

A pair of golden eyes lied upon him with an intense glare, but Kirby was oblivious. He stopped suddenly, hearing the snapping of twigs, his attention directing to the watching eyes. Unsure what to do, he continued to stare with a blank expression. Stepping back a few steps, the golden eyes disappeared. He tilted his head in confusion but quickly bounced back when a large tiger leaped out of the protection of the trees.

The golden eyes of the tiger were wide with an burning stare. Baring her teeth, she waved her tail side to side as low as possible. She stepped forward with her huge paws and snapped every twig underneath it. The cat hissed as she sprang forward and just as she landed, Kirby pulled a mallet out of nowhere and slammed it up against the tiger's side, sending her up against a tree trunk. The wild cat growled as she hit the strong bark. Kirby glared at her, the hammer in his tight grip.

The tiger pulled away from the ancient tree and circled Kirby. The puffball put his weapon away, having another trick up his sleeve. The tiger ran forward again, but Kirby jumped out of the way and condensed himself. Turning into a rock, he landed heavily onto the ground just nicking the cat's shoulder. The shockwave knocked the predator off her feet who hissed angrily and regained her footing. Kirby's form returned to its normality but, when the he opened his eyes, the tiger had long disappeared. He looked around to find the enemy was nowhere to be seen.

Figuring that she had fled, the Star Warrior went on with his exploration. The supposedly retreated enemy climbed upon a fallen tree and crept closer to the puffball, her belly fur brushing up against the rotting bark. In a split second, the tiger aimed carefully and pounced.

"Kirby!"

Kirby had no time to react and closed his eyes. Hearing a loud, 'shing', and a groan, Kirby opened an eye. He backed away to see the large, striped feline standing angrily before not only him, but the blue armored knight he had come to know as his mentor. The cat opened her mouth, revealing her massive canines and barbed tongue. She gave a mighty hiss, followed by a frustrated growl that her surprise attack on her prey had been intercepted by this new figure.

"Poyo!" Kirby hugged the knight's side.

"Find somewhere safe, I'll deal with her," Meta Knight pushed the puffball away.

The feline's eyes glistened with determination and she took this opportunity to strike while her opponent was distracted. With a great stretch of her hind legs, she leapt at the knight. His attention shot toward her and he jerked up his sword to block the cat's bite. She yowled to intimidate him but he seemed unaffected. She stepped back and charged at him, swiping her claws fiercely. Meta Knight stepped back with each of her blows. He parried them all, but one that landed upon his side as he lifted his sword up.

Grunting, he regained his footing but not quick enough to dodge her paw that met his mask. A tree met his back powerfully, knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping, he gripped the tree tightly as he pulled himself up. The tiger growled as she ran to take her prey. Kirby glared and threw a rock at the feline. She ignored it as she approached Meta Knight, but another rock came a hit the side of her face. She yowled and spun around. The puffball's eyes widened and he took off running, taking the tiger with him.

The veteran caught his breath and groaned with anger, "d*** it, Kirby!"

Running after the two, he jumped up into a tree, running across its long, thick branches. He continued to run, waiting until he was close enough to the predator. With a growl, he leapt down at her, his sword readied. She skidded to a halt and looked up, bearing her teeth. The large feline swiped a him, only to get a sword through her paw. She shrieked and pinned him the second he landed. Kirby slammed his hammer against her once again. She staggered to the side and hissed, running at Kirby. Meta Knight jumped between the two and swiped at her chest. She yowled in rage and stopped. She gave a final hiss but Meta Knight swiped the air to fend her away. She screamed in agitation and pelted into the dark of the trees once more. Meta Knight breathed somewhat heavily as he watched the cat leave for good, his eyes soon dropping to Kirby who smiled proudly in the direction she left.

"You're lucky she didn't make a meal out of you..." was all the knight said before turning away with a wave of his cape.

He began his way down a dirt path that Kirby had been oblivious to the whole time. Sighing, Kirby followed. Not long after he caught up to his mentor, the knight spoke, his gaze remaining forward.

"I found Dedede not long ago, but he, of course, rejected my presence, insisting that he could fend for himself. I'm sure he's gotten himself in quite a mess. It wouldn't surprise me in the least..."

Kirby giggled at the thought. He ran into the knight as he stopped abruptly, his eyes beginning to turn red.

"Get down," the knight growled in a whisper as he unsheathed his sword quickly, staring at a pair of glowing dark green eyes.

* * *

_And Meta ends with an "epic" quote lol_

_Please review! I encourage critiques! Ask me anything if you do know a single thing that I'm saying lol ^^  
_

_If you're reading this thing again after all my terrible work the first time, thanks for bearing with me_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N_

_Wow...This was originally chapter 5. I cut out the original chapter 4 because it was stupid and pointless, so now after each chapter I repost, you'll get a chance to compare the new with the old...you'll probably be thinking...WOW! Well...what a predicament...ehe ^^'_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Armor clanked quietly, feet pressing against hard sand. A wolf, five foot at her shoulders, gave a snort as to clear her nose. Patches of clouds began to fill the sky, the sun shining upon the she-wolf's thick, glossy fur as black as space. Her canines overlapped her bottom jaw as did long, thick teeth at the end of her mouth. Her paws, muzzle, and underbelly were amethyst purple, her pupil-less eyes sapphire blue. Three aligned spikes jutted from either side of her back, her large, transparent wings flattened upon her sides. The green gem upon her forehead glowed brightly, showing that she was content.

She followed closely behind her small master who was half her size. The two and a half foot knight, suited in black and red armor, padded down the strip of sand, lake water licking at the bank. His eyes glanced to his left, up at the ancient trees. A sudden movement caught his attention and he paused. He took a step back, lake water rushing into his boot which surprised him. He turned to look at his foot, and within that time, a loud roar startled him.

"Poyoyo (where did it go)?" Kirby asked, sticking close to his mentor.

"I don't know...it's hiding..." Meta Knight whispered, almost to himself.

A roar shocked Kirby, who jumped in surprise and ran behind the knight. The dragon's form became visible as it began to move through the forestry. Its wings moved around as it tried to keep them from hitting the trees it passed. The dragon's back faced them, its attention obviously on something else. Meta Knight ran after the reptile, his sword readied with energy in its blade. Jumping up, he swiped his weapon through the air, releasing a beam of energy that collided with the monster's scaly hide, wounding it considerably. The dragon gave a mighty roar, searching for its attacker. It didn't see anything or anyone.

As the knight readied for another attack, a black wolf with large wings suddenly lunged upon the creature's neck and began tearing through the scales and flesh. The knight was surprised by this, and he knew exactly who that was, "Moonlight?"

But that only meant...

A beam of black energy slammed into the dragon's side, causing it to collapse with a roar. Meta Knight hurried through the vegetation with Kirby following closely. The draconic beast scrambled to its feet, its eyes landing upon the knight in black armor once again. Moonlight ran after the reptile as it went after her master, hoping to catch him in its maw. She jumped up and latched upon its side. The she-wolf bit down upon a sensitive area of scales and pulled, ripping off scales and tearing through thick muscle beneath. The dragon gave a growl, but was too engrossed in what it was doing. Red liquid seeped from the dragon's wounds as the wolf injured it further.

The knight in black armor was slashing angrily at the dragon's face while dangling from a branch to which he gripped with his left hand. Moonlight lost grip of the reptile as it shook her off. She ran quickly and sank her teeth into the beast's tail. The monster gave an enraged growl and looked back at the wolf, temporarily ignoring its current enemy. It waved its tail around, but Moonlight refused to let go. The dragon parted its jaws, a flame beginning to grow at the back of its throat. But before it could release its fiery breath, the small knight leapt at the dragon. He stabbed his sword into the reptile's neck and slid down, ripping a larger gash in its flesh. The dragon gave a screech of agony and failed its tail wildly. Moonlight finally lost her grip and dropped to the ground. A large spike on the dragon's tail, slashed her side, sending her slamming into a tree. She crumpled to the ground in a whining, bloody mess.

The knight in black armor gave a cry of pain, plummeting to the ground, he bearing the same wound upon the same side as his wolf. His sword fell to the ground quickly, stabbing into the ground perfectly. The dragon's attention returned to the knight, a toothy grin curling upon its face. It was eager to eat this pathetic, little creature for daring to challenge it. But it still had a few more enemies to deal with. Before the dragon could make a single move, another beam of energy slammed into its side, causing a great deal of damage.

The reptile gave an enraged shriek and turned, facing the direction of Meta Knight and Kirby. It opened its maw and gave a gasp before unleashing a thick wall of billowing fire. Dead vegetation caught fire in a blink, sending wafts of black smoke rising into the air. Meta Knight dodged the fiery attack, the ends of his cape merely getting singed. Kirby had jumped into the lake, enjoying the comfort of the cool water than the blistering heat of the growing torrent of fire.

The knight had vanished all together. The dragon, satisfied, returned its attention to its injured prey who was struggling to his feet. The dragon reached to pick up the knight by his cape, but instead got its hand cut off before it could touch the young swordsman. Moonlight forced herself to stand and she pelted to the dragon, determined to protect her master. She growled and barked and howled, ripping at scales and skin with tooth and claw. She jumped out of the way as yet another Sword Beam sailed toward the reptile and threw it off its feet. And before it could rise once again, Meta Knight lunged and decapitated it with a swift blow of Galaxia.

Moonlight hurried to her master and helped him to his feet. She licked at his wound, no matter however much he hated it. But, he soon pulled away wordlessly. The concern showed greatly in the she-wolf's eyes and gem, which long dulled.

"Master, are you okay...?"

He curtly stroked her chin, "I'll be fine..."

She wasn't convinced. The knight heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see who. His eyes widened behind his mask, they soon narrowing and turning red. He ran at Meta Knight, grabbed his sword from the ground and locked blades with the veteran Dreamlander, "_you_!"

* * *

_Do me a favor please! If you see any words or sentence with () around them other than Kirby's translation in any chapter, let me know. I use those to mark where I put italics and I hate it when I miss some or forget about them._

_Review/critique please!_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N_

_These are coming by slowly. I'm writing short stories all the time and never want to edit...BUT I steal my motivation and get things done anyway...or suffer the wrath of RainOfThunder's "anger"...she complains and whines lol then hits me...or tackles me to the ground...I'd rather live ehe..._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Yah, kick his a**!" Gom screamed, his paws locked onto the TV's screen.

"Gom! Move!" Vic grabbed his brother and pried him off the TV.

Ryoma was sitting on the couch, smiling with pride as he watched Sammy defeat a pterodactyl-like creature and walk away from its corpse, his chest proudly puffed out.

"Sammy is definitely going to be the number one champ!" Gom stood up again.

"You bet!" Ryoma smiled.

* * *

Sammy padded through the forest, finding it to be awkwardly quiet. The wind paused for a brief moment, all falling silent for a split second. An aura sphere whisked toward the Pikachu's shoulder, singeing the ends of his fur. His eyes widened in alarm, they soon narrowing as a glare spread across his face; electricity sparked from his tail tip and paws. As several spheres rained down upon him, he skillfully dodged each one; the blue aura barely touched his yellow fur.

Lucario jumped down from a tree and held his paws out in a fighting position; one arm further out than the other. The two stared each other down before their hostility vanished.

"Glad I found you instead of some other guy." Sammy looked up at the Aura Pokemon.

"Rather, I found you, but as well as another." Jigglypuff bounced out from behind Lucario.

"I, uh, kinda ran into him." Jigglypuff blushed.

Sammy nodded and turned around, "Come on! Let's see who else we can find."

"Come." Lucario motioned Jigglypuff to follow.

"Wait. Be quite!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Sammy swirled around.

Lucario placed a hand on his chest's spike and closed his eyes. Visualizing his surroundings with his aura, he saw a massive beast with five heads flying through the land, scenting prey that hid within the trees below it.

"Oh, my gosh! It's that thing again! It must have followed me!" Jigglypuff had inflated herself to peer over the trees, soon landing in the grass.

"What?" Lucario opened his eyes.

"I accidentally found it when it was sleeping, and I think it's been following me all this time!"

"Way to go!" Sammy snarled and sped off, with the two at his heels.

* * *

"Oh wow! Look at that ugly thing!" Dawn called with interest as the creature heavily landed before the trio of Pokemon Smashers.

"Hey, Pikachu! Maybe we should get you a pair of goggles." Ash joked.

"Pika..."

* * *

Sammy stepped back and stared up at the five-headed hydra; its large, powerful wings fanned upward. The beast was nearly thirty feet tall, each head about ten feet long. The middle head was nearly fifteen feet long and its jaws parted; a red orb glowed in the back of its throat. With a loud exhale, the reptile's jaws exploded with fire, flames scorching the ground that neared the Smashers exponentially. The flames came too quickly for the three to react, covering them in a flash.

* * *

"Oh no!" Brock yelled.

* * *

The flames died away and the hydra gave out a laugh from within its throats. A loud groan came from below. The beast looked down and there stood Lucario, his paws thrown in the air, holding up a force field with his chi. Sammy aided him, his electricity creating a static barrier, giving the aura shield support. Jigglypuff was merely cowering on the ground, she curled up tightly.

"Phew! That was a close one!" She squeaked as she jumped up.

* * *

"Yaha!" Ash thrust an arm up into the air.

"Pika!"

* * *

With a grunt, Sammy brought down the shield, electricity jumping from the ground and dispersing into the forest. Sammy looked around in a nervous reaction. A sudden blast echoed out, followed by a flash of multicolor light. Sammy's eyes shined and a glare of determination plastered itself to his face.

"Stay here!" He ordered.

"Wait, what?" Jigglypuff cried.

Sammy ran for the glowing ball of everchanging color as Lucario stared with awe at the floating sphere.

"The Smash Ball..." He whispered.

The hydra brought down a foot, nearly stepping on Sammy who slid through the grass, getting missed by a single tail hair. As the taloned foot hit the ground, trees exploded, many falling to the ground. Sammy was launched into the air by the huge force.

"Oh my god!" Sammy flew sky high.

But as he looked down while he was still rocketing upwards, he spotted the bright light of the Smash Ball as it floated about aimlessly. If that beast broke it, they would be done for. As Sammy began to fall, he flipped around to face land. Nosediving, his tail flapped in the wind wildly. Slowly stretching his paws out to grab the Ball, he caught the item and clutched it for dear life. The Smash Ball supported the Pikachu's weight and continued to float with him on it.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" Sammy yelled at himself.

As he regained his footing, he jumped up again and his tail glowed white. Sammy screamed to the top of his lungs as he hit the Smash Ball with his tail that was now blade-like. Slicing it in two, the pieces shattered with the sound of glass and, as he fell, the colors shot after him, power flowing into his body. His feet barely touched the ground as his eyes glowed pure white and he jumped into the air. Electricity erupted from his back, sparks exploding outward in a craze of wild energy, taking the form of massive wings that carried the Pikachu.

Sammy screamed with anger and glided over the hydra. He threw his arms into the air, his feet pointed at the ground. Quicker than a racing heart could beat, the ends of Sammy's wings intercepted each other.

A second of silence was followed by a destructive explosion that could be seen from space. Sammy fell to the ground panting and gasping for air. Looking around him, there was nothing left. Only a thirty foot deep crater.

Sammy smiled with satisfaction, "Victory!"

"W-well done Sammy." Lucario limped over to him, a small trickle of blood going down his left leg.

"Are you ok?" Jigglypuff ran up to the two.

"Y-yah..." Sammy lied on the ground and stared up at the black ash that floated through the air.

"You have done well, Sammy." Lucario placed a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks..." Sammy heave a great sigh and closed his eyes.

Lucario smiled and stood up, walking off to look down into the crater of rising smoke. The hydra had been blown into nothing but the ashes that danced about the wind.

* * *

_So many random breaks! Eh, whatever...-_-_

_Review/critique!_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N_

_Grrr...this was difficult to bring up. I had to rewrite most of it from scratch, mainly the end and I cut out half of the chapter. Joy...Editing is so much fun! *sarcasm* -_-' Chapter 7 is one of the chapters I'll probably have to rewrite entirely. There's so much wrong with it! Well, I hope you like it so far if you're either new or rereading it ^^'  
_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Sammy's eyes flicked open. Jumping to his feet, he looked around to find Lucario balancing upon his toes, meditating.

"Good morning, Sammy." Lucario spoke calmly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Hiya!" Jigglypuff appeared.

Sammy fell back with a squeal, eyes wide, "Jeez...don't do that!" He hissed while picking himself up.

Jigglypuff grinned as she blushed, "sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Sammy got up and looked around, "So...anyone have food?"

"Maybe you should go find some." Jigglypuff's stomach rumbled quietly.

"Why me?"

"You brought it up."

"That's stupid." Sammy growled.

"You're stupid! No go find food!"

Walking away, Sammy grumbled beneath his breath as he slid into the shadows of the forests. Birds squawked and cooed, the many sounds screeching into Sammy's sensitive ears. A large black bird, that resembled a crow, shrieked out its abnormal call, blasting Sammy's ears.

"Shut up, you d*** birds!" Sammy growled.

The birds continued to get louder, his senses being drowned out by shrieks and calls.

"I said shut up!" Sammy released a torrent of electricity.

Birds flew off protesting, many falling to the ground dead or paralyzed.

Sammy smiled and sighed, "That's much better."

The forest had finally fallen silent, save for the bubbling of a stream, clicking of frogs, and gentle tweets of song birds at the tree tops. As the Pikachu approached to collect the dead birds, his ears picked up other sounds. Vegetation rustled relatively near his position, followed by what sounded like footsteps. He dropped the bird he held and began to pinpoint the source of the faint sound. It echoed everywhere! As the breeze blew into him, he caught a strong scent of blood. His eyes narrowed somewhat as he took in the scent. The mouse realized that the frogs and birds suddenly fell silent; a sign that a predator was near.

"Can you stop following me now?" the words met him vaguely.

That voice...it sounded so...familiar...

"What leads you to believe I'm following you. Perhaps I could be going in the same direction." another voice came, much deeper.

"Master...you're still bleeding badly..." this voice was female.

"Boy, you should listen to your soul."

"Leave me alone."

The conversation belonged to a group of beings that weren't far from him. Sammy turned to walk away, but he was startled as he heard:

"Wait...shhh...I heard something...smells like rodent..."

Sammy hissed beneath his breath, "aw, sh**!"

Abandoning the birds, he dashed through the trees. A dark being move into his path, sending the mouse skidding to a halt. The circular creature stared at him with a single glowing eye within the black of his mask's visor.

"Hello..." was all the being said.

Sammy shot to the side. As he ran, he thought he felt a hand come around his arm. He shouted, not looking back to see who it was, and sent a current of electricity behind him. A yelp sounded, followed by a thump and clank of armor. The mouse kept running until he shot from the trees and nearly flew into Lucario. Skidding through the grass, he stopped and fell to his back, gasping and panting.

"Any food?" Jigglypuff asked.

Sammy rolled onto his stomach and threw his arms out at her, "No! Some weird thing showed up!"

"What'd it look like?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Big, blue, circular with armor and glowing eye."

"Just one eye?"

"Yah..."

"Weird."

"Whom you ran into is nearing us...and he's not alone." Lucario spoke calmly.

Sammy lifted his head up quickly with an almost horrified expression, "what!"

"How do you know?" Jigglypuff asked, tilting her head.

"Aura..."

"Right. Should we be worrying?"

"No."

"What! That thing tried to get me!"

"Perhaps. But he is a Smasher."

"Ugh...great."

With a soft rustle of leaves, the knight of black armor stepped from the trees with a groan. His hand clutching the wound on his side tightly. Sammy's eyes fell wide as the other knight, but with blue armor, followed behind him. He was bigger, by at least two feet, and behind him was a pink puffball who was much smaller than both of them.

"Oh my god! There's two of them!" Sammy stepped back.

The smaller knight spun around, "stop following me!"

"I see no reason why I should. Considering you nearly got yourself killed," the blue knight grinned behind his mask.

The three Pokemon watched the three as they neared them. Lucario nodded in greeting. The blue knight nodded in return, "greetings."

"Who are you three?"

Sammy jumped up, "especially you!" he pointed at the smaller knight who he now stood a few inches away from.

He glared as he looked at the Pikachu, "name's Black Knight."

Sammy glared in return, "Yeah well you know what A** Knight! Stop chasing me! You blob of sh***!"

Black Knight's eye twitched, it flashing blood red, "last time I checked! I wasn't chasing you! Flea-bitten hair ball!"

The blue knight pressed his hand to his mask with a sigh, "Oih veh."

"Oh yah! Well the last time I checked, when you're running after someone when you want to eat them your f*** chasing them! You stupid son of a b*****! Now leave me alone!"

"What makes you think I was gonna eat yah! Huh! Besides, you're probably infested with worms." The knight gave a toothy grin behind his mask, not that he could see.

"Shut up you stupid son of a b****! Besides you were grinning at me like you were gonna eat m—hey I'm not done with you!" Sammy shouted as the circular being walked away.

Lucario glanced at Jigglypuff who blinked with astonishment, "what was that!"

The aura Pokemon sighed, "I don't know."

Kirby was standing somewhat behind Meta Knight who was watching Black Knight intently, "Poyo..._(what just happened...)_?"

* * *

The six Smashers sat around a fire, it crackling and spitting in the dark of the night. Sammy shot a glare at Black Knight who ignored the Pikachu. His hand rested upon the wound on his side that he finally managed to stop bleeding. Jigglypuff glanced about uncomfortably at her silent acquaintances. If she could call them that yet. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, too nervous to say anything. But then she mustered her need to socialize and looked for something that could rile up a conversation. She looked at Black Knight, "s...so...what happened?"

He looked up to see her looking at him, "what do you mean?"

"That cut."

"He probably rolled down a hill and got cut by a leaf." Sammy grumbled.

Black Knight ignored the remark, "had a run-in with a forest drake."

She nodded, "cool. We ran into a hydra."

It went quiet again.

"So are you guys from the same place?" she asked again.

Meta Knight shook his head, "no. Kirby and I are, but he isn't."

"Why are you following me anyway?" the smaller knight growled.

"For reasons you cannot remember."

"What do y—"

"You'll find out soon enough, boy."

Black Knight gave a face of discomfort as a headache came upon him.

_'Master...you know him...he's your—'_

_'Silence, lesser! Do not interfere...'_

_'Break away from this!'_

_'Do not be fooled by these lies!'_

_'No! Don't listen to it! It wants to—'_

_'Be gone!'_

_'You cannot make me, demon!'_

_'You defy my power?'_

_'I do! You bluff!'_

_'Fool! I'm all powerful!'_

_'I have kept you at bay for millennia! I will continue to do so for millennia to come!'_

Meta Knight glanced over at Black Knight. Something was wrong.

"Boy, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. Meta Knight could feel an energy dwelling within his own form. It was trying to become stronger but something was holding it back. Lucario sensed a dark force emanating from the two knights before him. What was it?

_'Your fear is like a poison...it overtakes your body...but to me, your fear is my strength. You cannot hope to contain me forever...'_

_'Leave him alone! Master don't listen!'_

"Gah! Just shut up!" Black Knight shot up with a shout of rage.

Sammy growled, "nobody's talking, dumba**!"

"They just never shut up! They're always fighting about something! Always!" the knight paced through the grass.

Meta Knight stood up and grabbed the boy's arm, keeping him from walking, "Black. Calm yourself."

He blinked and his red eye flashed back to yellow, "wh-what just happened?"

"You were having a meltdown."

He blinked again, "oh..."

The veteran looked at the young knight with concern, "does this happen often?"

"Uh, it's been getting worse. I'm having some kind of internal war or something."

"Great! We have a nutcase in the group!" Sammy snapped.

Lucario still felt the presence of something darkly, but it was vague, "I think it's time we went to bed." the aura Pokemon smiled as he glanced at the sleeping pink puffball.

* * *

Ooo! Black Knight's having an episode lol and Sammy cussed too much...-_-' Now this chapter is probably little more than half as long as it used to be. Geez.

Critique/Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N_

_I got so bored that I decided to wore on Smasher Chronicles. RainOfThunder will be so happy xD But anyway, I had to rewrite this entire chapter from freakin' scratch because none of it followed the plot. I added some important foreshadowing and a tiny "blast in the past" moment at the end. This is one of the major road blocks to getting this book done! Woo! I can't wait to finish this book! Then we can get to writing Book 2!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Meta Knight sat on a tree, looking over the other five who still slept. His gaze often went to Black Knight. He looked up at the dawning sky, still filled with stars readying to retire from sight. The morning was still just beginning to awaken with the small sounds of song birds and a gentle breeze through leaves. The veteran blinked as he looked to the horizon. Somewhere out there lied the Smash Gates.

_'That's our ticket out of here...'_ He thought to himself.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced downward to see Lucario smoothing out his fur. The Aura Pokemon looked up at him and curtly nodded.

* * *

A sleek, maroon quadruped silently stepped over the bowing figures of demons. Their bodies shivered with fear as the beast's raspy breath blew irregularly over them. A faint hiss came from the form's metallic tail as air passed through it. A black demon with blood red spikes jutting from its spine glanced at the draconic feline. Black mist wafted gently from its body that radiated with evil. The demon's face was permanently plastered with a toothy grin. The large maroon creature twitched its torn wings that hugged its sides loosely. The black demon, once sitting casually, bowed slowly as the intimidating beast approached it.

The feline's head lowered to the side of the demon's head and growled, "Find and kill them..."

The demon's permanent grin grew larger, saliva dripping from its lipless maw, "Yes, Master."

The creature's head lifted up and it stood back, allowing the black quadruped demon to pelt into the darkness of their surroundings, it's whip-like tail flailing behind its thin, slightly warped build.

* * *

"So..." Sammy started.

"Poyo..._(what...)_?" Kirby replied.

No response.

Sammy narrowed his eyes, "Where are we going anyway?"

Meta Knight glanced at the Pikachu, "To the Smash Gates."

"Where are they?"

The veteran shrugged, "Beyond the horizon."

"You really don't know where you're going do you?"

The knight chuckled, "We'll find them one way or another."

The Pikachu groaned. Jigglypuff smiled and elbowed him, "Just enjoy the trip! Getting lost is fun! You get to see a lot of cool things!"

Lucario grinned, "She _is_ right."

Sammy's ears flattened against his head as he sighed. Black Knight's eye had been green for quite some time. Sammy waved a hand in front of his visor. The knight swatted his hand away, "Shut up, I'm thinking."

The Pikachu narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say anything, you idiot!"

"What'd I say?"

Sammy grumbled something under his breath as they continued to walk.

* * *

A figure materialized from the darkness. A cape was wrapped around his levitating form. His eyes covered by a pair of glasses. The draconic feline's back was sitting, his back faced to the floating figure behind him. His ears swiveled, listening behind him. The maroon feline continued to look on, his gaze seeming to be looking at nothing.

"What do you want from me?" He growled, his voice very low.

The caped form did not move from his position, "Have you made your decision?"

The maroon quadruped straightened and spoke with a casual tone, "Indeed I have."

The caped being's mouth curled into a sinister toothy grin, "Good."

The feline's saber teeth glinted from whatever light managed to survive in the darkness of their surroundings, "Our alliance will benefit us both."

The figure faded away as he rasped, "It shall..."

The feline's tail curled around his paws and side. He blinked slowly and licked the front of his muzzle, "This will be interesting."

* * *

The black demon heaved large breaths as it ran. Vertical slits, between its ribs, opened and closed as it breathed. Its long tail, that was three times its length, slapped against trees as it flailed about uncontrollably behind its somewhat unproportional body; the sharp spikes jutting from its tail sliced through the bark of the trees and ripped up other vegetation. The demon jumped casually from a drop-off overgrown with vining plants. Landing in a darker region of forestry, it prowled through the thick undergrowth, its body difficult to see in the darkness of the forest floor. It dragged its tail behind it, the appendage far too long to be lifted. The movement of its tail depended upon momentum and speed.

A pack of wolves padded through the forest, following the trail of a doe and her fawn. The demon eyed them intently. One paused and sniffed, then looked at the demon with sharp eyes. The other wolves followed its gaze. The pack of wolves stared at the demon unsure what to do. The wolf who discovered its presence grew curious and approached it. The demon did nothing. The wolf sniffed it and pawed at its head. The wolf took one step closer. With lightning speed, the demon threw open its jaws and closed down on the canine's side. The wolf gave a shriek, frightening the other wolves.

The demon hissed as it dropped the dead wolf, which crumpled to the ground. The demonic beast darted toward the other wolves but soon gave up the chase. They weren't what it was after. Bloodied saliva dripped from its maw as it turned and ran in another direction. As it sped up, its tail lifted off the ground once more and smashed into objects. Its silent breaths quickly grew heavier as it raced on toward its unknown destination. The words of its master's orders repeated in its mind, _"Find and kill them."_

The ground began to dip down, pulling at the demon's speed. The beast's form was a blur as it shot down the hill. Its gaze spotted a fissure in the ground ahead. It was difficult for it to calculate how far away it was until the last second. It was probably too far to jump. It had no choice. Either jump and have a chance to survive or fall endlessly upon sharp rocks. With a snarl, the demon lunged off the ledge. Its claws gripped the edge of the other side. It hissed and screeched as it scrabbled at the cliff face. Its tail was pulling it down. Stretching its arm up, it gripped the earth and heaved itself up onto solid ground with a kick of its legs. As if nothing happened, the demon continued its journey.

* * *

A set of icy blue eyes watched the six Smashers as they padded across the plain. His billowing white hair was grey under the cover of darkness. The rest of his pitch black form floated motionlessly upon a tree branch, "hmm..."

"I think we should call it night." Black Knight suggested.

Lucario nodded, "Agreed."

"Very well." Meta Knight acknowledged.

Sammy, Jigglypuff, and Kirby collapsed upon the ground with a groan. Lucario chuckled, "Well, then."

* * *

_"Meta!" Black cried._

_ The little puffball held tightly upon the edge of a cliff. A powerful river awaited him if he fell. His little wings were useless to him still as they flailed about behind him. He whimpered, his small hands grasping the edge as tightly as he could._

_ "Meta!" He cried again._

Black Knight's eyes snapped open, _'Th...that was me...'_

He blinked and breathed a soft sigh, _'it's just a dream...a dream that I don't plan on having again.'_

Closing his eyes, he returned to sleep, oblivious to the fact that it wasn't some dream.

_"Meta! I can't hold on!" Black cried out._

_ The little puffball held the edge of the cliff for his life. A bellow frightened him. He looked up to see a two-headed reptile. Both of its faces were plastered with a grin, "Nowhere to run now."_

_ "Meta!"_

_ The hydra reached to grab him but before he could touch him, a blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The force knocked rocks from the cliffside. Black yelped as he lost his grip on the ledge. A hand grabbed the puffball's arm and pulled him up. Meta Knight. The knight held the sniveling puff closely._

_ "M-Meta..."_

_ "I've got you, little one..."_

_ Black pressed his face against the veteran, "That was scary..."_

_ "I know...but there is no way I would ever let my little brother fall."_

The knight's eyes slowly opened. He turned his head to look at the veteran who lied across from him, his back facing him, _'You're my brother...?'_

_'Yes I am.'_

Black Knight turned over and whispered, "Sweet..."

* * *

_Black and Meta are able to speak with each other telepathically if you're wondering. A bit of a funny ending. I hate having to rewrite stuff from scratch but then again its fun. There's some foreshadowing that I never really thought about adding. It's kinda important ^^'_

_Critique/Review please!_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N_

_Had to rewrite this too, but I kept a few pieces in, and I managed to make it the same length as it was before. Maybe a bit longer! Yay! It's bound to be the funniest chapter so far. IKE is so hilarious to write! You can think of anything incredibly stupid and I'll guarantee that he'd say that.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Black Knight stared at the ground as he walked next to Meta Knight, his somewhat long lost brother.

_'So...all this time...I knew you...' _Black Knight asked.

_ 'Don't beat yourself up about this. Something erased most of your memory.' _Meta Knight replied into his mind.

_ 'I don't think I'll ever forgive myself though...'_

_ 'Don't worry about it.'_

"What're you too doing?" Jigglypuff asked.

Lucario blinked, "they're speaking telepathically to each other."

"How do you know?" Lucario gave Jigglypuff gave her a look, "Oh, right..."

_'You and Sammy were best friends back then. You'd always fight though, but I assume that's what made you two so close.'_ Meta Knight chuckled, _'It doesn't surprise me in the least that you two still fight today. It's even more amusing when you two apparently don't know each other...which leads to my question: what happened to him?'_

_ 'What do you mean?'_

_ 'He doesn't recognize either of us. I'll...'_

Black Knight narrowed an eye, _'You'll have to what?'_

_ 'Never mind.'_

_ 'No, tell me!'_

_ 'What did I say, boy?'_

_ 'Fine...'_

* * *

"Wh-where are we?" Lucas hugged Ness's arm.

"Don't worry. There's nothing scary out here."

"But I heard a creepy sound just now!"

"It was just an owl."

"Owls scare me."

Ness sighed.

"What was that?" Lucas hugged Ness, "I'm scared!"

The bushes were rustling suddenly. Lucas whined, his eyes wide with obvious terror. Ness pried his horrified friend off him, "It's just - the wind!"

Lucas hugged his arm again, "Hurry up! I wanna get out of here!"

"Calm down! Geez!"

* * *

"Oo! A butterfly! I pretty butterfly!" A blue haired swordsman picked a dandelion, "Yes! You're so pretty!"

Another blue haired swordsman watched with an annoyed expression, "IKE, that's a flower."

IKE looked up to see an entire patch of dandelions. Most of them were white. His eyes widened, "more butterflies! And they're in snow!"

He jumped at them and landed in them on his back. He tried to make a snow angel, his eyes closed as he laughed. As he opened his eyes, he sat up with a sad expression. He threw his arms up, "no snow! Come back! You're supposed to fall down! Not up! COME BACK!"

Marth lunged at him, "Shut up!"

He stood up and brushed himself off, "Come on. We need to keep moving."

IKE still sat in the patch of dandelions, tears streaming down his face, "why'd the snow leave? It was my best friend!"

Marth groaned, he thoroughly annoyed, "IKE, there's another dandelion."

He still cried.

"Another d*** _butterfly_!"

IKE shot to his feet, "WHERE?"

A real butterfly flitted through the air, "There." Marth pointed.

IKE looked at the butterfly with an uninterested gaze, "No, that's just another boring dandelion."

Marth threw his arms up, "What the h***!"

IKE's eyes widened, "Look!" He ran at a daisy, "A moth!"

IKE's horse, BlackShadow followed behind him.

He put the daisy in Marth's face and yelped with joy, "A _MOTH_!"

Marth sighed, "_fasc_inating..."

The prince reached to push the swordsman away but the boy glared and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH LARTEN! He's my best friend now!"

"I wasn't going to t-"

"Shut up, Marth."

"Why?"

"Larten says he hates you and you're smelly voice."

"Well I hate Larten too."

IKE put the daisy to his ear, "what's that Larten? Uh-hu. Larten says that you're stupid and dumb and I'm awesome."

"No you're not!"

IKE made his voice squeaky to make the daisy talk, "don't be jealous of IKE's awesomeness!"

"Oh yah, Larten? IKE is- wait! Why am I talking to a moth! Er, a FLOWER!"

"Larten is a moth! Can't you see?"

"IKE, it's a flower! A daisy! A plant!"

IKE stared at Marth, "you're still a stupid girl."

"I'm a GUY!"

* * *

"We aren't the only ones out here are we?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Poyoyo yo _(I don't think so)_." Kirby looked up at Meta Knight, "poyo (are we)?"

Meta Knight shook his head, "No. There're twenty six of us."

"Should we find the other twenty?" Black Knight asked.

Lucario touched a paw to his chin, "It would make sense to find them, but make more sense not to."

Meta Knight nodded, "I agree. If we travel in a large group, we'll be stronger together, but the con is when we get to the Smash Gates. We might all be there and only a few of us will be able to get past."

"So are we going to find them all or not." Sammy asked.

Meta Knight blinked, "Let them find us."

Lucario smirked, "Fair enough."

Black Knight paused, "wait..."

* * *

Lucas hugged Ness, they both sitting on a log now. Dedede sat on another log across from them. He was busy picking burrs out of his robe. Lucas flinched as he heard shouting.

"Just shut up!"

"Larten doesn't want to!"

"I don't care what you're flower says!"

"It's a moth!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Yes it is! YES IT IS!"

Marth came bursting from the trees. Lucas yelped in terror and fell off the log. Marth froze and threw his arms up, "YES! More people! I don't have to be stuck with you all day now!"

Ness blinked, "who are you?"

"Marth! And I've been stuck with this idiot for almost a week now!" Marth panted, his arm still pointed at IKE who whispering to his "moth". The spiky blue haired swordsman walked past Marth, BlackShadow following after him with a snort. Lucas pulled himself back onto the log, "Wh-who are they?"

"That's Marth, and I don't know him. Hey, what's your name?"

"IKEasaurus Rex!" He gave a toothy grin, "Roar!"

"And that's IKE."

Lucas giggled.

"What's that, Larten? You what?"

BlackShadow pulled the flower from his hands and ate it. IKE's eyes widened, "NO! Larten! Don't stop breathing! I'll get you out of there!"

IKE tried to pick up BlackShadow who licked the swordsman's back casually. The blue haired teenager gave up and quickly straightened, "Eh, he was getting boring anyway. All he talked about was how stupid Marth was. He didn't say how awesome I was as much."

"You know that was a flower right?" Lucas asked.

IKE pointed at Marth, "Marth is a flower."

"Aw, thank you IKE."

"Eventually she'll wilt and smell like butt."

Marth glared.

IKE grinned, "you're welcome."

"Hey! How do you know what butt smells like?"

"You fart in your sleep too much. It's worse than your snore." IKE covered his nose.

"I don't snore!"

"How would you know? You're always asleep!"

Lucas and Ness were laughing hysterically, "IKE called you a "she"!"

Marth blushed, "I'M A GUY!"

* * *

A black blur came bursting from the forest. It lunged at Black Knight who quickly sidestepped. The thing's face smashed into the ground and it shot to its feet seconds later. Spinning around abruptly, its tail followed, slapping against Sammy's leg. He jumped back with a yelp and glared at the demon. It snarled and lunged at Black Knight again, who was closest. He unsheathed his sword and swung it wildly at the beast. It hissed and growled, unable to land a blow. Black Knight ran toward the other trees, "Go on! I'll lead it away!"

Meta Knight groaned, "You don't need to do that!"

But his younger brother had already disappeared into the trees.

"Come on!" Black Knight growled.

Watching calmly, a huge wolf stared from the cover of some bushes at the knight. It had been watching him since he entered the forest. The demon chasing the young veteran gave a hiss and ran off in another direction. Black Knight skidded to a halt. That wasn't a good sign. Another black blur startled him. It slammed into him, pinning him against a tree. He slashed the wolf, a Desperado, in the face. It growled and reeled back, pawing at its face. Another Desperado came at him. Its claws raked his side. In a matter of seconds, a small pack of Desperados was upon him. He blasted them back with a wall of dark energy, but it wasn't enough to ward them off. From the bluish black smoke, a Desperado jumped at him and threw a blow at him. The wolf managed to knock his mask off which somehow disappeared from existence as soon as it hit the ground. The knight slammed into a tree trunk and collapsed upon the ground with a grunt. His senses faded from him. Crystal blue eyes watched the events play out, but now it was time to take action.

_A huge red eye appeared, the intense glow turning the knight's deep blue skin to plum. An awful stench met his nonexistent nose, the reek coming from every direction. A low chuckle echoed around him, sending chills up the boy's back and through his wings._

_ A deep voice, heavy with evil, pierced his senses, rattling in his mind, "in time...you're pathetic form will be beneath my control. Every last being will cower beneath your demonic form as I use you to kill them all, and you will be forced to watch their slaughter..."_

_ "No! Don't listen to it!" A new voice came. It was Moonlight's, "It's trying to scare you out of reality!"_

_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always had these two voices fighting each other within his mind. Now their voices were shouting from all around him._

_ "Shut up, flea-bitten mutt! I'll be sure to rid him of you once I gain control!"_

_ "You won't succeed!"_

_ A shrieking roar deafened him, "I feel my opportunity growing nearer! You both won't stand a mere chance against my power! The universe will fall to its knees! From our creator, to the Ancients themselves! None will match my power!"_

_ "Master! Break from him! Don't let him t—"_

_ "I will forever silence you..."_

_ The two fell silent, but the puffball could still feel them warring within him. The red eye had long vanished and he was still paralyzed with shock as to what had happened. He closed his eyes and a new voice spoke. It was gentle and painfully familiar._

_ "Boy...my energy yet lies within you...I see you still carry my treasure that was such a burden to protect. It has whispered its concerns to me, and now I must give you a warning to which you must pass on to your companions: a darkness is growing ever nearer. Three shadows will overlay the land in a great war. Loss will bring the crystal tears that will lead to the apocalypse of the dimensions. Only blood will quiet the storm."_

* * *

"Why do _we_ have to get the wood?" IKE whined.

"Why do _I_ have to go with _you_ to get the wood?" Marth complained.

"Why couldn't have Dedede gone to get it? All he's been doing is sitting around all day and ordering everyone around, pretending to be a king and all." IKE groaned, "I'm too cool to be with you Marth."

"The sooner we find good firewood, the sooner we don't have to be around each other."

"Deal." IKE winked.

"I'm going to go over there to see if I can find some. You look around here." Marth suggested.

IKE rolled his eyes and started making faces behind the older swordsman's back before sighing and walking around aimlessly. Shining his flashlight everywhere, the light drew close enough to reflect off of Black Knight's armor. The glistening light caught IKE's attention and he flashed the light closer to the same place and soon he illuminated Black Knight's unconscious body.

"What... is that?" IKE spoke loudly.

"What's what?" Marth peered over from under a huge leaf.

Marth stared at the veteran's form for a few seconds before climbing out of the brush and walking over to the knight. Placing a hand on the puffball's back, he turned him onto his side and placed an ear to his unscathed chest. Hearing his powerful heartbeat and shallow breaths, Marth straightened up, still on his knees.

"He's wounded quite badly. C'mon, we need to help him."

"I bet he'll be a better friend than you, Marth." IKE asked.

"I've never even been friends with you."

"Exactly!" IKE cheered.

"Shut up! Let's go!"

Marth picked Black Knight up and followed IKE through the forest and finally they reached their camp out where Dedede was laying on a chair his Waddle Dees brought for him. Lucas was huddling next to Ness who was talking to Toon Link, Link and Sheik were chatting about the schedule and Ganondorf was standing on a stump looking over the Smashers, acting dominant as usual. The four had stumbled upon them a few hours ago before night had come.

"Oh, hey, Marth's back!" Lucas smiled with relief, ready to enjoy the warmth and light.

"Sorry, Lucas. We didn't find any wood but we found someone." Marth set Black Knight's form on some leaves.

"Who?' Lucas blinked.

Marth shrugged, "Dunno. Some guy. I think he's a Smasher.

Toon Link looked over at Black Knight, "whoa...He's got a lot of scars."

Dedede couldn't help but look, "Looks like Meta Knight almost...he ain't got a mask though..."

"Who's Meta Knight?"

"He's supposed to be my loyal servant."

Lucas blinked, "He looks scary."

"Lucas, you think everyone looks scary." Toon Link groaned.

Ness held back a laugh.

* * *

Black Knight's eyes snapped open and he shot up. It was early morning. The sky still bore faint stars. He blinked. He didn't have his mask on. He dismissed the thought, it didn't matter to him anyway. He didn't have anything to hide anyway. Cringing, he glanced at the slashes on his side. With a small ball of energy, he healed the gash, reducing it another faint scar. A few moments passed before Marth woke up and came out of his makeshift tent. He looked at Black Knight.

"Oh, hey. You okay?"

Black Knight nodded, "Yah..."

"What's your name?"

He looked at him briefly, "Black Knight."

"Ah. I'm Marth."

"Whoa! Can you see in that eye?" IKE appeared out of nowhere, now in Black Knight's face.

The knight stepped back, "uh, no. Some personal space."

He stood up, "eh, sorry."

"No problem."

Dedede woke up with a grumble, "shut up..."

"So are you with anyone?" Marth asked.

He nodded, "Yah. Lucario, Sammy, some pink thing, Kirby, and my brother."

Marth blinked, "Who's your brother?"

"Meta Knight."

Dedede shot up, "WHAT!"

The knight looked over at him, "You got a problem with that?"

Dedede stood up, "You can't possibly be his brother!"

He glared, "And why not?"

"He doesn't _have_ a brother!"

"And you know this how?"

The self-proclaimed king glared, "Cuz I've known him for a long time!"

"Yah? I've known him since I've been alive!"

"Then how come you haven't been around?"

"I've been on a different planet!"

"What planet!"

"BlackStar!"

_'Boy, where are you?'_

_ 'I found some other Smashers.'_

_ 'How many?'_

_ 'Ten.' _Black Knight could sense the presence of not just the three Smashers that were currently awake.

_'Very well. I'm coming upon your location.'_

_ 'Okay.'_

Crystal blue eyes watched from the cover of trees. His eyes narrowed as he watched intently. IKE laughed, "Cool! More peoples!"

"IKE, shut up."

"There you are." Meta Knight padded toward Black Knight, "Where's your mask?"

He shrugged, "Fell off. I don't need it really."

"Shouldn't you get it?"

"Nope. Anything I take off, vanishes. I have awesome dark energy abilities."

IKE cheered, "He said "awesome"!" He grabbed Black Knight in a hug, "We can be best friends forever!"

"Let me go!" He pushed IKE's face away.

"Okay!"

Sammy snickered.

Marth glanced at Meta Knight, "Good to know we have some sane people around."

Black Knight shrugged, "I don't like being squeezed."

Meta Knight chuckled, "For reasons that I can explain."

"What?"

"Never mind." He shook his head.

"Anyway, do we have a plan of some sort?" Marth asked.

"Find the Smash Gates." Meta Knight said simply.

Black Knight remembered those words he heard in his dream: "_A darkness is growing ever nearer. Three shadows will overlay the land in a great war. Loss will bring the crystal tears that will lead to the apocalypse of the dimensions. Only blood will quiet the storm."_

He bit his lip. Should he tell them?

* * *

_This is the chapter that is kind of all over the place but I think it comes out okay. Perhaps some minor confusion, but it ends still that way I wanted it to. It'll straighten out hopefully in the next chapter. I can't believe I've edited two long chapters in one day!_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N_

_I'm afraid I'm gonna have to rewrite all the next chapters entirely. The only part I touched slightly is this first part. After the section break, I rewrote it. Going back through here is frightening. I'm shocked at how much better I've gotten at writing and how unorganized this book was. All this editing is like a zipper. I have two totally different parts, the old and the new version, and my editing comes and makes it all one to fix everything and put it on task. And I'm just a few more chapters away from getting up to the epic parts!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Mama-Mia! I a-think we are a-lost." Luigi complained.

"No we're a-not." Mario retorted.

Luigi was not convinced. Bowser groaned and put a hand to his face in irritation. The two brothers began to argue over directions. Diddy and Donkey Kong plugged their ears and sat down watching with concern as the two continued to argue. Bowser's rage began to bubble and his face went red.

"Will you two just SHUT UP! Mario, just admit we're lost! Luigi, stop being a baby!"

"Well excuse a-me! I'm a-not the one who's a-been complaining for a-food!" Mario glared.

"I'm not the one who's been getting us lost every time you speak up!" Bowser returned the comment.

"Well if you're a-so sure that you a-can navigate around a-better, then why a-don't you a-lead us!" Mario shot the argument back.

"As a matter of fact, I can and I will!" Bowser roared, stomping past the two.

Luigi exchanged a look of concern with his brother before following Bowser and the two Kong brothers. Mario crossed his arms and glared while he huffed, before reluctantly following the others. A chill went down his spine as he began to walk. Worry plastered itself to his face and he bounded up to Luigi and Bowser.

"I a-think something is a-following us..." Mario whispered.

All seemed to go silent as he spoke and his voice echoed into the silent forest. They paused. Bowser wasn't concerned.

"Let's a-hurry!" Luigi whined quietly.

Diddy huddled close to Donkey Kong who put a hand over his little brother.

* * *

Black Knight stood on a tree branch, watching as everyone readied themselves for the journey. IKE was brushing his horse with a brush he obtained from nowhere. Marth was chatting with Sammy, they both seeming to enjoy their little conversation. Dedede was arguing with Ganondorf about who was superior. Link, Toon Link, and Sheik were tending to Link's horse, Epona. Lucario was meditating while Jigglypuff was talking to Lucas. Ness was simply sticking by his friend while watching everyone. Kirby was watching a ladybug intently, as it crawled up and down a grass blade. The knight's eyes searched for Meta Knight. Where was he?

"Enjoying yourself?" He heard the veteran's voice.

Black Knight turned to see his brother, "I guess."

The younger knight felt very close to him since he remembered he was his brother. Their bond was obviously strengthening once again. He looked away from his older brother briefly. The veteran could tell he was trying to figure out how to ask something. Even though he didn't remember much, he was still the same kid and still acted like himself.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I uh...I'm gonna get my memory back...right?"

Meta Knight, "I'm sure they fly into your mind over time."

Fly. Meta Knight remembered, 'He didn't learn how to fly on his own the last time we were with each other...well...when he was little. I wonder if he's taught himself.'

"We should be moving on now. Staying in one place won't do us any good." Meta Knight blinked.

Black Knight nodded, "We're heading out now! Mount up if you got 'em."

"Ay ay, Cap'n!" IKE tightened his horse's saddle and climbed upon the huge war horse's back, putting his other foot in the stirrup. Gripping the reigns, he looked down at Marth and held out his hand, "Want a ride?"

Marth sighed and took his hand, "Thanks."

"No problem!" IKE nodded, "Always glad to help a lady!"

Marth slapped him on the head, "I'm a guy!"

As the two Link boys and Sheik sat upon Epona, Ganondorf climbed upon his steed, a Gerudo stallion. Lucas and Ness sat between Toon Link and Sheik; Lucas holding onto Ness for dear life. Sammy joined Marth, sitting behind him on BlackShadow, a Kilobrax _(kill-o-bracks)_; a species of horse, originally from BlackStar, that reaches sizes two times bigger than that of an average horse. The horse snorted proudly, showing off his strength as Lucario sat behind Sammy with Jigglypuff in his lap. He could carry more, but it would be crowded for his passengers. Epona shook her head, her mane flying about.

"Hey! What about me!" Dedede glared.

Ganondorf smirked, "You can run."

"No I _ain't_! Scoot over!" The penguin climbed up on Ganondorf's steed who neighed in protest, not that it couldn't hold the penguin's weight.

"Gah! Get off!"

"No!"

"Fine! You better hang on! And not to me!" The warlock growled.

Meta Knight waved a hand, "Go. We'll catch up in moment."

IKE nodded and clicked. BlackShadow trotted forward, his pace becoming a gallop in seconds with Epona and Gerudo stallion following behind.

Meta Knight jumped down from the tree as did Black Knight. The older veteran scooped up Kirby, "Ready?"

The puffball nodded, "Poyo _(yup)_!"

Meta Knight's wings spread out from beneath his cape. He glanced at Black Knight curtly before shooting into the air. The knight watched the Dreamlanders disappear before he threw off his cape and took to the air. Their large wings cast a shadow upon the others riding upon the horses. Sammy looked up, "Holy crap! They can fly?"

Dedede narrowed his eyes, "Meta Knight! You ain't never told me that!"

Meta Knight looked up to see Black Knight flying casually, "Good to see you can fly."

"What're you talking about?"

"I wasn't able to teach you everything before we were separated. I'm glad you can now."

Black Knight blinked, "ah."

"Poyo yo _(this is fun)_!"

"At this pace, we'll get to the Smash Gates in no time!" Black Knight stretched his arms out.

* * *

_This is really hard. I've been trying to balance out my work and either make the chapter longer or try to keep it at the same length. I've been doing a decent job so far._

_Critique/Review please.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N_

_Man, I'm getting stuff done! Woo! Three or four chapters done already! Writing the parts for IKE is fun.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

The three horses' hooves pounded against the ground as they raced at the foot of the forest. The tall trees at their side reached toward the sky, while the short grasses of the prairie at their other side blew delicately in the wind. Racing silently through the forest, the black demon pelted at their sides in the cover of the shade. Black Knight's eye flashed green as he thought about the voice that told him the prophecy.

_'Who was that...?'_ He asked himself.

"_A darkness is growing ever nearer. Three shadows will overlay the land in a great war. Loss will bring the crystal tears that will lead to the apocalypse of the dimensions. Only blood will quiet the storm."_

_ 'What does that even mean? I mean I know a darkness is coming, but...gah, I hate riddles. Keboreos (keb-or-e-us) always speaks with riddles. So does Arra'tas __ (uh-raw-tass)_.' Black Knight's eyes widened, '_Arra'tas! But why does his voice sound...familiar...?'_

_ Young Black held his hand over his injured eye. He ran for his life toward a cave, Attor (uh-tore) following behind him angrily. The green demon roared as the puffball made it into the cave. The demonic dragon reached its arm into the cave, clawing about the darkness for Black who was cautiously padding through the darkness. He blinked and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the blackness. His eyes scanned the cave. It seemed empty. Black's gaze suddenly landed upon a sword, blacker than the darkness around him. As he got closer, he could feel the power radiating from it. It stood upward on a metallic stand that held it by the hilt. Approaching it, he looked over his shoulder briefly at Attor's searching arm. Then his attention fell back upon the sword. Was that the legendary sword of shadows? Arrats (uh-rots)?_

_ Continuing to approach it, a draconic form watched him intently. It stealthily withdrew from its hidden lair and perched upon a rocky "bridge". It's barbed tail hung from its body as the creature watched the young boy. Black yelped as he felt something sharp slash across his back. He collapsed, gritting his teeth. The face of a dragon looked at him, its pupil-less light blue eyes gently gazing at him. Then it spoke, its hushed voice a whisper in his mind._

_ 'Little one...I have been awaiting your presence for millennia. My treasure has chosen you. It will guide you. My energy courses through it, as well as you now...listen closely...'_

_ The puffball's eyes were wide._

_ 'A shadow will overtake the universe...plunging it into a living nightmare. The serpentine darkness will be destroyed, but will rise once again and ravage your world once more. Yesterday may be forgotten, but together it will return. But be warned: when at peace, Corruption will be watching...and everything false will band together...'_

Black Knight blinked back into reality, _'What is with all these prophecies?'_

"Something wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

He glanced over at his brother, "Nah."

"Holy sh**! What is that?" Marth yelped.

The black demon lunged from the trees and scratched BlackShadow's hind leg. The Kilobrax kicked the demon's head, sending it staggering in every which way. Epona skidding in front of it, reared back in fear, and raced off into the trees. Link tried to control her, but she was too frightened to obey. The demon snarled as it picked itself up and raced off after BlackShadow. Ganondorf smirked, seeing the demon and ordered his steed to give chase. The demonic looking horse snorted in acknowledgement and pelted after the beast, keeping clear of its spiked tail.

* * *

"Whoa!" Epona finally slowed and stopped before a lake.

Her passengers slid off her back and sat in the grass; everyone's heart was pounding. Lucas shivered with fear, "What was that?"

Link shook his head, "No idea."

Ness smoothed his hair with a quick stroke of his hand, "We shouldn't have run off like that."

Link glared, "Epona got spooked! Of course she's going to run!"

"No, I mean we're separated. We'll have to find everyone again."

Link's gaze softened, "Yah..."

"For now I think we should relax until Epona calms down." Toon Link suggested.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"You called, my lord?"

"Find and retrieve them...kill anything that stands in your way...and find the Blood Gem. Do not return until you have succeeded."

"Yes, my lord."

The demon beast hurried away. The caped form wrapped his cape tighter around his body. A chuckle echoed about the air.

"What's this Blood Gem that you love so much? Missing a ruby on your necklace?"

The caped form glanced to the right to see a pair of glowing red eyes and glinting saber-teeth, "It doesn't concern you."

"No? I do believe we are allies. We don't want to keep secrets do we?"

He narrowed his eyes, "It holds one of my creation's energy. That is all it is."

The feline grinned, "Oh, it's more than that. We both know that."

* * *

Epona drank from the pond as Link, Toon Link, and Sheik sat around her. Ness and Lucas were watching small fish swim around in the shallows. Epona's head shot up as the sound of something running through the forest grew louder. It sounded as if something heavy was thundering through the bushes. Everyone jumped up. The Links brandished their their surprise, someone in a suit of armor erupted from the trees, bearing a cannon for an arm. The unknown person stopped in front of them.

"Did you see that thing anywhere?" The person asked.

"Uhhh...who are you?" Link asked cautiously.

"Samus. Answer my question!"

"That demon thing?"

Samus nodded.

"We got attacked by it." Link responded, "Why?"

Samus blinked, "I've been chasing after that thing. I don't plan on giving up yet."

The bounty hunter approached the five. Link put Epona's saddle back on, "C'mon guys. It's about time we got moving and found the others again."

The four padded up to the mare and climbed upon her back. Link gently pulled at the reigns, motioning her to turn right. Samus followed them. Ness looked at her, "Can you keep up?"

She nodded.

* * *

Snarling, the demon jumped to the right. Its tail sailed over Ganondorf's head instead of hitting the horse like it wanted. The demon growled and focused on BlackShadow who was gaining speed. The demon wasn't tiring at all and neither was the horse. IKE patted his horse's neck, "C'mon, BlackShadow. You can do it."

The Kilobrax snorted. Black Knight glared at the beast, "What is that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

Kirby wasn't sure what to say, or think at least. Black Knight banked to the right. He was trying to get closer to the demon. Pulling at his sword, he aimed it at the beast, hoping to pin it if he threw his sword at it.

"LOOK OUT!" Link yelped as Epona raced out of the forest.

She squealed as she nearly crashed into BlackShadow who swerved out of the way. The demon snarled and sidestepped away from her, its tail whipping her front legs. The force knocked her feet from beneath her. She collapsed upon her side and everyone one her hit the ground with a thump. BlackShadow didn't stop running. The demon wasn't giving up the chase either. Black Knight threw his sword at the demon. The blade stabbed into its hip. It shrieked and hissed angrily. An orb of white energy slammed into the demon. It skidded on its side across the grass and snarled, scrabbling to its feet. Its head reached to its hip and ripped out the sword, throwing it to the ground, before racing off out of sight.

Samus stepped out of the forest, "Almost had it!"

BlackShadow slowed and walked over to the Smashers. Meta Knight landed to help the Links, Sheik, Ness, and Lucas. They all were a bit shaken, but weren't injured. Epona got to her feet quickly after she had fallen and didn't move. IKE sighed, "Phew! That was fun!"

Marth slid off the Kilobrax, "IKE, shut up."

IKE's smile vanished, "What?"

Black Knight's feet met the ground as he folded his wings and pulled his cape from thin air, bringing it around his body. Padding up to his sword, he picked it up and returned it to his scabbard. Samus lowered her cannon arm and scanned the scene. Only a few more Smashers had to be found before they were all together.

"Anyone know what that ugly thing was?" IKE asked, jumping to the ground.

Black Knight looked at the swordsman and shook his head, "Nothing I've ever seen before."

"Same." Link rubbed his side.

Meta Knight sighed, "I suppose we'll find out won't we?"

* * *

_If you haven't noticed yet, I've been putting pronunciations for some names/words. There's gonna be a lot of those in the next books for sure._

_Critique/Review please.  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N_

_Here's rather short edited chapter. It was short to begin with anyway. Grabbing a few new characters I believe.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Black Knight stared up into the sky, watching the clouds intently. As they passed they grew darker, soon blocking out the sun. He could smell the moisture as it gathered up above them, ready to burst from the clouds. The air had cooled as the wind began to pick up. A storm was approaching. Link was tending to Epona's legs while everyone else was going about their own activities. IKE was fixing his hair while complaining about how it was ruined, though it looked no different. Lucario glanced up into the sky, "The weather doesn't appear to be on our side today."

Marth and Sammy looked up as well. Sammy groaned, "I hate rain."

IKE suddenly yelped. Everyone looked at him. His eyes were wide. He looked at his arm. A raindrop landed on it and was now traveling down it, "Oh my god!"

Rain began to fall lightly. He yelled up at the sky, "I'm melting!" He fell to his knees, his arms reaching upward, "Why!"

He lied on the ground, his back facing up. Marth exchanged glances with Sammy and shrugged, "Well at least he shut up."

Sammy nodded.

BlackShadow trotted up to IKE and licked his hair. IKE flailed his arms, "No! Leave my beautiful hair alone!"

Black Knight chuckled. The rain grew heavier, coming down in walls. Sammy sat beneath a tree, less rain coming down on him. IKE was running around like a little kid, laughing. BlackShadow was following happily, snorting playfully. Sammy wrinkled his nose in disgust as the rain continued to fall. The knight sat casually on the tree branch, his back against the trunk. Looking down from the sky, his eyes fell upon a spider trying to crawl up his foot toward him. His eyes widened and he yelped in terror, falling backward off the branch. Landing on his feet, he lunged behind Meta Knight who was conveniently staring at him with confusion.

"What?"

The knight breathed shakily, "Spider..."

"You're still afraid of those things?"

He nodded, "terrified."

Meta Knight sighed, "Oih veh."

The rain pounded upon the Smashers. Lightning tore through the clouds, followed by a roar of thunder. The grass became flooded with water that was rising to the humans' knees. Kirby, Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link were all floating in the water already. Black Knight and Sammy were still able to walk about, as long as they kept their heads up. Sammy whined as he waded through the rising water.

Meta Knight grabbed Black Knight's arm, "We must get everyone onto higher ground!"

He nodded, "This flood is gonna get worse!"

"I don't doubt that!"

"Poyo!" Kirby yelped.

A wave of water was rushing toward them. Black Knight pulled away from Meta Knight, using his wings to push himself through the rising tide. He reached to grab the puffball but before he could, the huge wave swept everyone away. Crashing over the Smashers, sweeping them all in different directions.

* * *

The clouds subsided and the sun came out of hiding. Sammy lay under a willow tree. Its leaves touched the ground; the rain trickled from its branches onto the Pikachu. Several cold drops of water dribbled off the very top branches and splashed Sammy's head.

Sammy grumbled before opening his eyes. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, "Where the h*** am I?"

"Gah!" A voice came from outside.

Sammy's ears pricked and he bounded from the tree. He bit back a laugh as he saw Marth pulling a crab out of his pants. The prince looked up and glared at Sammy as he snickered.

* * *

"Wow, that-a was quite-a the storm." Mario put a hand to his head.

"Where's-a Bowser and-a the Kong-a brothers!" Luigi put his hands to his face in terror.

"Are-a we alone?" Mario looked around in wonder.

As the two began to search their surroundings, they heard muffled bleeping sounds. They passed a few trees and parted the grasses. A robot, his head stuck in a tree, was trying to pull himself free. They ran up and helped him out.

"Bzzzt." The robot stared at them, "Processing...greetingzzz."

"Uhh, hi?" Mario lifted a hand.

The robot held out a mechanical hand, "ROB..."

"Mario." The plumber shook his hand.

"Come on-a. Maybe if we-a look hard enough-a, we can-a find-a the others." Mario suggested.

"Brother, please-a don't get us-a lost-a." Luigi whimpered.

"Don't-a worry! I-a won't!" Mario tried to reassure him, but once again Luigi wasn't convinced.

* * *

"Bah!" IKE gasped.

He finally came to the surface of the pond had landed in. He took a few gulps of air before swimming back to shore. When he got to the muddy bank, he hauled himself out of the water and rung his dragging cape. He jumped as he heard a yelp. He was bowled over by Dedede who suddenly ran into him. Opening his eyes, he saw Dedede sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from him. He jumped to his feet and flailed his arms, "Watch where you're going!"

"You were in my way! If you had some sense, you would've moved!" Dedede got up and yelled back.

"Jerk!"

"A**hole!"

"Fatty!"

"No brain!"

"Really?" Samus appeared out of the bushes, "We lost everyone and the most you two can do is sit around and insult each other! You two are pathetic!"

"But how will we find them if we don't know where they're at?" IKE asked.

* * *

"I'm not going to answer that." Samus rolled her eyes and turned away.

Kirby got to his sore feet. He gave a grunt and looked around. A long piece of blue cloth, half hidden behind a bush caught his eye. He walked toward it and gasped to see Meta Knight.

"Poyoyo _(Meta! Are you okay! Say something)_!"

"Mrgh..." Meta Knight's faded eyes brightened before he rose to his feet.

Pushing his mask up a bit, a small stream of water dripped upon the ground. Adjusting his mask, he looked around.

"The storm did quite the damage." Meta Knight looked over the flooded world.

The grass had been stripped from the land and now lay scattered like confetti on the now muddy and puddled grounds. Clumps of grass hung from trees like moss. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and walked off.

"Poyo _(What about Black Knight)_?" Kirby asked.

"We will find him soon enough." Meta Knight answered coolly.

"Poyah _(Ugh)_..." Kirby sighed.

* * *

_Some funnies here and there. I don't have much to say except:_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N_

_I didn't edit this one as much, thank god! Well, anyway. That same black demon shows up again. I'm sure you're annoyed by it now. I kinda am, but that's the point of it. So read to find out what happens next I guess...ehe ^^' Wow  
_

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Jigglypuff pranced through the puddles, accidentally running into Lucario. The dog Pokemon turned around and gave a smirk before walking off. She quickly chased after him and ran to his side.

"Where are _you_ going?" She lifted a nonexistent eyebrow.

"We must find the others. Our main goal is to do so."

"Okay? Then what?" Jigglypuff shrugged.

"Meta Knight will want us to make our way to the Smash Gates."

"But only five can get there!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Master Hand is probably planning for something to show up and rid most of the Smashers."

"That's not a happy thought." Jigglypuff shivered.

Lucario looked away and continued walking. Jigglypuff quickly followed as she caught up with him, she heard a low grumble. Lucario must have heard it as well when he lifted his now glowing hands, ready to attack. The same black demon crawled from beneath the boulders where it had been hiding. Its maw opened slightly, allowing its black tongue to flick about its teeth. The slits between its ribs flared as it exhaled. Its long tail slid limply across the ground behind its form. Its sleek hide shined in the sunlight as it growled, approaching the two pokemon. It circled the two, its pupil-less eyes locked upon them. With frightening speed, it leapt at Lucario and sank its teeth into his shoulder. The Aura Pokemon gave a growl and threw the demon off. It landed with a thud and got up with a hiss, its darting eyes fixing themselves upon Jigglypuff. With a snarl, it pounced. Lucario ran in front of her and punched the demon's lower jaw that was gaping open to snap. Its jaw slammed shut, chipping a few upper teeth. It hissed and fell to the side.

Staggering to its feet, it swiped a hand at the dog pokemon. He jumped back and threw an aura sphere. The demon sidestepped quickly, the sphere smashing into the ground. The demon's permanent smile curled into a sinister grin. Saliva dripped from between its teeth. It lifted its head a bit as it snarled. With a powerful kick of its legs, it lunged up at Lucario. A blast of dark energy slammed into it, throwing it to the ground. Black Knight jumped from over the wall of rocks, throwing his fists forward as he threw dark energy at the demon. With each blow, it snarled and failed to get up as it struggled to do so. The knight landed upon the ground and unsheathed his sword. His eyes were red with anger as he ran at the beast. He threw himself at the demonic creature and stabbed its throat. It shrieked, but it apparently did nothing. The demon kicked the knight off him with a hind leg. He hit the ground with a muffled thump. Jumping quickly to his feet, he ran at it again. The demon raced toward him and swirled around. Its tail whipped the young veteran, slapping him in the face.

He hissed and blinked, clearing his vision. The demon was charging toward him now, but as it lung, he jumped up and punched its head and stabbed its ribcage. It gave out a shriek and collapsed. Black Knight grunted as he hit the ground. The demon coughed and wheezed, blood streaming from its ribs. Lucario threw a ball of energy at its face. It snarled and ran off awkwardly. Black Knight picked himself up and brushed himself off.

"Phew...Glad that's over." Jigglypuff sighed.

"You're welcome." Black Knight glanced up at the balloon pokemon briefly.

Lucario looked at his shoulder. Black marks dotted his shoulder where the demon's teeth had punctured his skin. Touching his wound, he hissed. It stung.

* * *

"So-a you're looking for-a the others-a to?" Mario asked ROB curiously.

"Indeeeeeed. I wazzzz alone all thisssss time until I ran intttttto you." ROB beeped.

"No-a luck finding anyone else-a?" Luigi sighed.

"Nonnnnne." ROB looked in disappointment.

"Well, you-a found-a us! That's-a some luck!" Mario pointed out.

ROB gave a mechanical smile. A sudden crashing sound startled the three.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi yelped.

"BLEEPZZZT!"

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Bowser crashed through the trees and almost toppled the three. Bowser's head hit a tree knocking down twigs, branches and leaves. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong slammed into him. Bowser's head smashed through the tree, getting stuck inside it's hollow center. The Kong brothers helped pull him out. But when they did, the tree made a huge cracking sound. The leaves began to fall in large clumps. Bowser noticed the tree about to fall toward them and with a quick reflex, he punched the tree, making it fall backwards. The tree let out a powerful thud as it collapsed.

"Next time, don't push me down a hill." Bowser growled.

"Glad that-a we found-a you." Mario gave a straight face.

"I'm not glad." Bowser glared.

"Can-a we at-a least get along-a enough to-a find others?" Luigi begged.

"That'll only happen if red pants over here stays out of my way." Bowser growled.

Luigi sighed.

"Well excuse-a me! Sir-a Growls-a-lot!" Mario snapped.

* * *

"Of all the Smashers that you know so far, who would you want to find first?" Marth asked Sammy.

"Hmmm...other than you?" Sammy looked up.

"Yes."

"Good question...I'd say Lucario. You?"

"Meta Knight definitely. I'd _hate_ to find IKE first..." Marth frowned.

"Then, we're both out of luck." Sammy's ears lied flat.

"Why—Aww..." Marth interrupted himself.

IKE, following Samus and Dedede, came up to them, "Hey! At last I found someone with some sanity!" IKE cheered.

"IKE, do you even know what sanity is?" Marth glared.

"It's weird," IKE ignored Marth's question, "We saw this black blur so we followed it and we found you."

"Oh, really?" Sammy's nonexistent eyebrows shot up.

"Yah. Think it's a coincidence that you were here or was that thing bringing us to you?" IKE whispered.

"Don't know." Sammy pondered.

* * *

"Did-a you see-a that?" Mario stiffened.

"Was it-a black?" Luigi shivered.

"Yes-a..."

"Then-a yes..." Luigi's eyes widened.

"Stop being a wimp. Let's go follow it." Bowser smirked.

"Why?" Luigi whimpered.

The small cluster of Smashers looked around when a sudden black blur flew past them. Bowser gave a chuckle and chased after it. He pounded through the trees for what seemed like seconds until suddenly there were no trees. He tripped and fell onto something.

"Hey! Get off!"

...Or someone.

"Get your body off me!" A muffled shout sounded.

Bowser lifted himself up but when he looked at who he fell on, he was somewhat surprised. It was King Dedede, not that he knew his name. The penguin glared at him.

"Next time land on someone else!" Dedede snapped.

"Well maybe there might not be a next time if the person I'm about to land on moved! Unlike you!" Bowser barked.

"Great! _Another_ a** to add to the group!" Sammy gave a frustrated sigh.

"How'd he get here anyway?" Marth was obviously displeased.

* * *

"That'll take time to heal." Black Knight glanced at Lucario's wound.

Meta Knight nodded, "I've seen plenty of wounds like that. They'll take a month or so."

Sammy, followed by IKE, Marth, Dedede, Samus, ROB, the Kong brothers, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, came around the rocky corner. The mouse pokemon grumbled, "Great. You guys."

Lucario straightened, "You found the others."

"Well, we're still missing several others." Marth replied.

"Yah, Link, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Sleek, and Samo." IKE blurted.

"Sheik and Samus." Marth gave IKE a face that read, 'what the h***'.

"Which leaves, what six more to find?" Black Knight pondered.

"I believe so." Marth nodded.

IKE lifted an arm, "And Ganondork!"

Everyone glared at him, "Shut up!"

He fell silent. Black Knight chuckled, his golden eye turning pink.

* * *

_IKE has his funny quote moment yet again! Haha! I'm sorry any Marth fans. If you've got this far, you've probably figured out that IKE doesn't like Marth at all. He teases him about his sister's tiara and often calls him a girl or a princess. So, just bear with the guy ehe. Don't stop reading this just because of IKE. And no I'm not going to say IKE and Marth become best buddies, because I doubt they will. But that's a whole other story...lol I made a bad pun! Get it? -Wink-_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N_

_This is a painfully short chapter. I'm sorry. I didn't do much except cut out a chunk that doesn't matter and add I few words here and there...and that pronunciations.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Ash, snow, and storm cloud blew in the empty air of a void. Low breaths hissed in the darkness of the void. In the ash, red eyes blinked open, in the snow, blue eyes blinked open, and in the cloud, yellow eyes flicked open.

"Brothers..." The red eyes narrowed.

"Keboreos?" The blue eyes looked up.

"A calling is upon us." The red eyes moved forward and out of the ash, a fire dragon, his red scales concealed by black armor, "What have you seen Gardaza _(gar-day-zuh)_?"

"I have had a sign, brothers. A common enemy has threatened the Smashers." A frost dragon, his body entirely made of ice closed his blue eyes.

"Feldspar?" A lightning dragon stepped out of the storm clouds.

"No...Nightmare...he threatens us all...once again." Gardaza blinked.

"I see." Keboreos looked down thoughtfully.

"We've dealt with him in the past, this day will be no different!" The lightning dragon slammed his fists together.

"Calm yourself, Taranis _(tar-an-iss)_." Keboreos growled.

"Like in the past, we waited before we approached. We shall act no different." Gardaza spoke calmly.

"Agreed." Keboreos nodded.

"Then what shall we do?" Taranis questioned.

"We shall remain in hiding and wait for another sign." Gardaza announced, "Until then, return to your guardian duties."

"Farewell my brothers. Let us depart." Keboreos disappeared within the ash.

* * *

"Sammy!" Gom _(gome)_ woke up with a scream.

"Gom! You okay?" Vic sat up, looking at the young Pichu.

"I think I had a nightmare." Gom squeaked with confusion.

"Hmmm, what was it about?" Vic asked cooly.

"Uh...Sammy got into a fight with a circle thing and then he left and went into a forest. He was walking around when huge monsters came and attacked him." Gom looked at his feet.

Vic's eyes narrowed at the mention of the 'circle thing'. He looked up into the sky and squinted his eyes as he gazed at a green star. Gom nudged him and he looked down.

"Did you have any dreams?" The Pichu asked curiously.

"Yes...a big war...and Sammy was in it as well." the Raichu nodded.

"Do you think something bad might happen?" Gom stood up as Vic did.

"Maybe. We must find Karenwatti _(care-in-watt-e)_." Vic walked away.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I added a pronunciation for Gom's name. I'm sure everyone's been reading it like it's spelled. Nope! It's pronounced like "gome"! I edited this chapter under a minute lol_

_Critique/Review please!_


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N_

_I can't believe I didn't have to do much with chapter! Woohoo! I hope for the same thing for last two chapters I have to edit! Yah! I'm sooo happy! I'm gonna probably stay up all night and write the next chapter! Expect a brand spanking new chapter after these next to chapters are re-updated!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 14_

"Can we stop yet!" Dedede complained.

"Hush, Dedede!" Marth glared.

The Smashers had been traveling since before dawn. Meta Knight, Black Knight, Sammy, and Marth were at the front of the group. They had found the two Link brothers, Sheik, Samus, Ganondorf, Lucas, and Ness, again, late the other day and found Wolf, Fox, and Falcon earlier this morning. Now the sky was dark as night fell upon them.

"So, where are we going?" IKE asked for the fifth time.

Black Knight looked over his shoulder, "IKE, we've been through this."

Sammy groaned with irritation. No-one spoke. Only the ruffling of the grass beneath the Smashers' feet could be heard. A quiet screech echoed through the air.

"What was that?" IKE looked around.

A blur swept over them, disturbing not the slightest. An eery moment of silence put the plain to sleep. A small breeze swept over and stroked the grasses. The thick blanket of clouds broke, revealing, yet again, the crescent moon. It seemed to be a coincidence that the shining moon appeared, as danger came lurking nearby. The dim rays of the smiling moon provided little light to see in. The Smashers longed for the silence to be broken, but not one had the thought in their mind to emit the slightest sound. Again came the chilling call of the lurker. Lucas cowered to the ground; hands over ears. His fear was great, but even he knew that the slightest whimper could blow their cover.

Another silhouetted blur swept overhead. To keep from being seen, the two puffball knights had to close their glowing eyes. Black Knight used Dark Psyche, one of his abilities. He glanced around, seeing only the black. A sudden outline of white flew overhead. His gaze followed. The creature was bird like. It was similar to that of a pterodactyl. Its long snout opened and another screech announced its existence. The creature's body was next to skin and bone and long armored tail followed behind it. Long, razor sharp teeth lined it's maw and giant dragon like wings allowed it flight. Its back legs tucked closed to its grey body, but it lacked front legs.

The beast let out another screech. A child's cry wailed out and broke the silence. Black Knight's eyes snapped open, along with Meta Knight's. Everyone stared at the sobbing Lucas. His paranoia had got the best of him. The wyvern like creature emitted another call before swooping over the Smashers, talons outstretched.

Lucas whimpered, still cowering to the ground. The other Smashers went to action and dodged the enemy's claws. The beast grappled the soft ground in an attempt to land and whirl around. Soft dirt and grass was pulled up and the wyvern collapsed with a squawk.

"Attack, while it's down!" Lucario barked.

The wyvern shrieked as weapons of many types mauled its body. Struggling to its feet, the beast towered over the Smashers. With a powerful beat of one wing, the beast swatted at the Smashers, throwing them back a ways. Trying to pinpoint through the darkness, Sammy aimed a thunderbolt. The wyvern hit the ground as electricity raced through its body. Once again, the Smashers saw a chance to attack and took it. The wyvern's injuries increased and, finally, it cried out in pain and fled. The Smashers were surprised how soon the battle ended. They all came together once more.

"That was far from what I expected." Meta Knight glanced at the skies occasionally.

"I think we should get some sleep." Black Knight suggested.

The Smashers nodded.

* * *

Light poured from the breaking clouds. The sun pulled from its hiding spot and looked down up the small stretch of forestry. A gentle breath blew through the trees, lightly shaking the branches, and rustling the leaves.

"Mph..." Sammy groaned as he stretched his arms.

Sitting up, he scratched his back and shoulder. A familiar sound alarmed him. His eyes widened and they darted around, looking for the enemy that attacked last night. His heart slowly sped up. Crawling over, he nudged Black Knight.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." Black Knight rolled over.

"Get up!" Sammy kicked him.

"Youch!" The knight sat up and rubbed his side.

"That thing is back..." Sammy spoke quietly.

"The wyvern thing?" Black Knight stretched out a wing.

"Yah."

A screech cried through the air. Meta Knight shot awake and looked around. Grabbing his scabbard, he strapped it on, keeping a readied grasp on his sword's hilt. A grey shape flew over, sending a gust of wind over the Smashers. Another screech echoed through the trees, startling the Smashers as they awoke with alarm. Meta Knight, Black Knight, and Sammy kept all eyes on the skies. The wyvern came crashing over the tree tops, landing inches from the Smashers.

Its jaws parted and snapped at Jigglypuff who jumped at the last second. Wolf jumped forward and landed a blow with his claws upon the wyvern's snout. It growled, its throat vibrating. A red glowing orb made its way up the wyvern's flabby throat. The Smashers jumped out of the way as a red fireball erupted from the beast's throat. It collided with a tree trunk, making the entire plant groan. The bark, scorched and ashy, creaked. A loud splintering snap announced the tree's descent as it slowly bent and slammed to the ground.

The wyvern's armored tail was crushed beneath the heavy fir tree. It cried out and pulled at its tail. A sword beam from Meta Knight soared toward it. The wyvern stepped forward and shrieked as its tail was sliced clean off. The wyvern once again fled, the remainder of its tail sopping with purple blood. Black Knight stepped up to the wyvern's cut off tail and touched it with a boot. He yelped and jumped back when it thrashed as if the wyvern was still trying to pull it free.

"Did you see that!" Black Knight exclaimed, his eye orange with shock.

Meta Knight chuckled. The Smashers looked in the direction of another screech. The wyvern flew through the sky, over the trees.

"Back again?" Sammy growled.

"Suppose so." Lucario grumbled.

But as it neared the Smashers, it let out an earsplitting shriek. A flash of yellow and a zapping sound alarmed the Smashers. A loud thud announced the sudden collapse of the wyvern as it hit the ground somewhere in the trees. Its cries echoed through the trees and soon they were silenced. Rustling sounds were faint within the forestry. They grew louder with each passing second. The Smashers jumped back in shock when two eyes appeared through the bushes. They were ready to strike if the eyes' owner took one more step.

"Hey! Look it's the circle guy I dreamed about!" A squeaky voice exclaimed with excitement.

"Nyah!" Black Knight's eyes widened with terror and he shot up the nearest tree.

"Aww! Come back!" a Pichu hugged the tree trunk, looking up into the branches.

"Gom?" Sammy spun around.

"Sammy!" Gom bounced over.

"That could only mean..." Sammy looked over at the eyes only to see a Raichu.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed and a smirk formed on his lips, "Vic."

"It's been far too long, Meta Knight." Vic padded up to the knight.

"You know that guy! You said you didn't!" Gom shouted.

Vic ignored him, "Where's that little circle of yours?"

A snap sounded from a tree and Black Knight hit the ground with a thud, "Umph..."

Meta Knight looked over his shoulder at his brother, "So you've decided to drop in, have you?"

"Haha...very funny." Black Knight got to his feet.

"Ha! Sucker!" Sammy laughed at the puffball.

Black Knight hurled himself at Sammy. The two fought each other in a growling ball of blue and yellow. Meta Knight sighed.

"They never change do they?" Vic sighed.

"No, seriously. Who is that guy?" Gom piped up.

* * *

_First off, I need to warn you all, the main characters are Meta Knight, Black Knight, Sammy, Gom (sorta), Vic, IKE, and Marth (sorta). So don't expect all of the Smashers to be mentioned all the time. But don't stop reading please!_

_Critique/Review please!_


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N_

_I can't believe I edited 10 chapters in two days! It's amazing what boredom can do.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

"And that is who these two are." Vic finished.

Gom tilted his head to the side, his mouth half open in confusion, "what?"

"The two circles have traveled with us for a long time, before your existence!" Vic summarized speedily.

Gom's arms dropped, "I still don't know who they are..."

"Never mind." Vic growled.

"They're idiots who traveled with us before, and left before you were even born." Sammy chuckled.

"Yah! _And_ I was still bigger than you!" Black Knight laughed.

"What? Nu-_uh_!" Sammy glared, "my ears stood taller than you!"

"Remember, I have wings. They were taller than your puny ears!"

"Wings don't count, moron! Besides, your wings were small!" Sammy waved his arms.

"Shut up you two, we must get moving." Vic spoke with his emotionless face.

"He's right. We're losing time," Meta Knight pointed with a gloved hand toward the mountains, "We should have been half way to the pass by now."

Vic glanced at Meta Knight, "But you'll have to put that route on hold."

The knight looked over at the Raichu, "For what reason?"

"I'll be taking you elsewhere for the moment." Vic straightened.

"No need to say where," Meta Knight lifted a palm, "Lead the way."

The other Smashers exchanged glances among themselves, unsure of the situation. Marth strode up to Meta Knight as the group began to follow, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"If I know my friend well, he is taking us to a camp of some sort." The puffball knight replied.

"So, how long have you known Sammy?" Gom asked Black Knight.

"As long as I can remember." The younger knight looked down at him.

Sammy padded over to Vic, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

A few moments passed as the Smashers were led into the forest. The air was thick with fog that clung to the trees and vegetation. The droplets of condensation dribbled from the leaves and hit the ground with a pitter patter tune.

The cool of the forest chilled the Smashers with an eery touch. There was little twittering of the birds that nested in the higher branches of the trees. A howling sound roared above the forest. It sounded like a plane's engines were turned on suddenly. The howl faded away.

"What was that?" Lucario looked up.

All was silent. No birds, no pitter patter. Only the quiet rustle of the grasses as a cautious breeze crept by. The trees snapped and a loud crash exploded in the Smashers' faces. A purple and silver reptilian towered above them, wings outstretched high above its head.

"I claim this forest as my own!" it roared out, "Begone!"

"D*** it..." Sammy glared.

"Leave or fight!" the dragon stomped.

"Who are you?" Marth shouted.

"Who am I?" the dragon glared, "I am the Almighty Tato (tay-toe)!"

Gom giggled, "hehe! Tato..."

Tato's eyes fixed up the pichu, "You dare laugh at my name!"

Tato slammed his talons to the ground and released an explosion of icy breath, managing to hit Jigglypuff, who was too busy panicking. The other Smashers had easily dodged and were now running to defeat the dragon. Sammy's cheeks sparked with electricity as he raced on all fours. Gom tried to contain his charged energy, but it was released too soon. He squeaked as he shocked himself. A small bit of the electricity met Tato's talons and shot into his legs.

"Rargh!" he growled.

Black Knight held out his hand, controlling a wave of dark energy. As he jumped into the air, he threw his hand down in a swift motion, sending the energy upon the dragon.

Tato endured and whipped his tail at Lucario who evaded swiftly. Meta Knight sidestepped as Tato's taloned hand came down upon the ground. He slashed the dragon's arm and jumped away. Tato beat his wings in an attempt to blow the Smashers away. Vic jumped from a tree branch, high above Tato and released an explosion of electricity.

"Chu!"

Tato shrieked as the energy coursed through his body. Scrabbling to his feet, he leapt into the air and took off, crashing into a tree in the process. Vic landed gently upon the ground, blowing back a strand of fur from his face, "that's over."

"Is anyone wounded?" Meta Knight faced the Smashers as they picked themselves up.

No one responded. Meta Knight nodded with satisfaction and turned away to face Vic again, "shall we continue?"

Vic nodded and walked off. The others followed close behind, careful not to stray. Black Knight and Sammy walked side by side shooting a glare at each other on occasion. Covering a long distance through the dense forestry, a box made its way to the group's line of sight. Gom, however, wasted not a second and bounced over to the cardboard rectangle.

"What the h*** is a box doing in the middle of a forest?" Gom asked, literally all over the box.

With a rush of excitement, the Pichu lifted the box and beneath it was a surprise on its own. A being, obviously human, jumped in shock. He wore a suit of camouflage With a headband around his forehead. He pounced at the nearest Smasher. Sammy. Grappling him in a stranglehold, Sammy thrashed, trying to get free.

"Get him off me!" Sammy choked out.

Vic kicked the mercenary in the legs, causing him to collapse, releasing the Pikachu. Vic, like his usual self, grabbed the human's collar and punched him in the face repeatedly and shocking the life out of the man. Lucario suddenly appeared and placed a paw upon Vic's shoulder.

"No need to attack. He is friendly." Lucario's other paw radiated with a blue aura for all to see.

"Fine," Vic dropped the human.

"Well, he might as well join us." Meta Knight suggested.

"I'm not the one dragging him." Vic retorted.

Meta Knight chuckled, walking beside Vic. They were both at the front with Sammy and Black Knight behind the two.

* * *

Sammy edged closer to the knight, "Hey, Black."

"What?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" he whispered.

"I don't know...I don't think they're even talking." Black Knight looked down at the Pikachu.

Vic stopped and turned around, "Now, I'd like you all to know that we are about to—"

A loud roar silenced the Raichu. A sound of beating wings rang through the open area along with the clinking of thin metal. Black Knight tensed up, "I know that sound..."

"What is that thing?" Marth looked to the skies.

A long bodied reptilian beast swooped from the skies, the hands on its wings slowing it as it landed upon the grass. Three heads glared down upon them, teeth glistening with rage. Straightening, the beast threw its heads to the skies and roared out, wings flapping vigorously.

"Hydrampithere _(hi-dramp-uh-theer)_!" Black Knight shouted.

"A what?" Sammy looked at him.

"Those things are evil," the knight looked at him, "hurry! We've got to kill that thing! Where there's one, there's bound to be an entire clan."

Black Knight ran forward, Meta Knight following close behind. The younger knight jumped up, readying a sword beam when the serpent roared and slapped him with a wing. He yelped and came crashing to the ground, blood rolling down his arm.

Sammy glared up at the reptile and dashed forward, electricity at the ready. Meta Knight landed upon the middle head of the beast, gripping the golden horns tightly. As the reptile roared, thrashing its head wildly, the feathers upon its head cut against the knight's skin. He hissed in pain and pulled at the horn. The hydrampithere snarled, flailing its head as the Smashers raced to attack. The three heads of the serpent collided, knocking the knight off.

Black Knight groaned as he got to his feet. Sammy threw himself at the beast and with a loud war cry, he released the stored electricity. The hydrampithere screeched and collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from its body. Black Knight charged his sword and released the mighty sword beam. It slammed against the ground, racing toward the beast and slicing it in half.

"We should have hydrampitheres all over us by...now." Black Knight looked up slightly to see three more flying serpents gliding toward them.

With a shriek, the three beasts slammed to the ground, slithering angrily toward the Smashers. They growled, hissing and snarling. Black Knight jumped back as a serpent's claws slammed to the ground. He sidestepped and shot into the air, sword in hand. With a swing of his arm, he released another sword beam at the same time Meta Knight had. With two hydrampitheres down, the largest one shrieked out its anger.

Its tail flailed, hoping to slice something in half. Black Knight landed next to Meta Knight and they both charged their swords.

"Jump!" Meta Knight shouted as the beast's tail came sailing toward them.

Meta Knight jumped up into the air, but Black Knight had less time to react and as he jumped, the feathers sliced into his skin, sending him slamming up against a tree.

"Black!" Meta Knight gasped, landing on the ground and running to his brother.

"That devil is quite the challenge..." Black Knight leaned against the tree, bleeding at his feet, arms, and side.

"Yes it is. Can you stand?" Meta Knight held out a hand in offer.

"I think so," Black Knight took the older knight's hand but he hissed as he got to his feet, "ouch..."

After a blast of light, the hydrampithere gave out a screech, followed by a loud thud as Vic threw himself into the air. Black Knight looked at the bodies of the enemies, "that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"As I was saying. I'd like you all to know that we will be heading through hydrampithere territory. Near the nest." Vic finished his cut off sentence.

Black Knight's jaw dropped behind his mask, "What! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard! It's nearing nightfall! You can't just walk into hydrampithere territory and expect to come out alive, let alone in one piece!"

"Black, calm down." Meta Knight spoke.

"Hydrampitheres hunt at night. They are nocturnal creatures! Is there any other possible route we could take to wherever you may be taking us?" Black Knight sheathed his sword.

"No." Vic grumbled.

* * *

_...xD__ All of the Smashers are together now! I didn't add all the characters from SSBB.  
_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N_

_Just read! I'm too excited to say anything!  
_

_Read! xD  
_

* * *

_Chapter 16_

"Those serpent things had some weird feathers," Sammy wrapped a cut on his arm with a long, fluffy leaf, "they weren't as soft as they looked."

"Hydrampithere feathers are sharp and cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter." Black Knight dabbed at the wound on his side.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Sammy questioned.

"They are originally on BlackStar. That's how I know." Black Knight glanced at the Pikachu quizzically.

"Ehe, that was a very interesting day..." Black Knight and Sammy heard Meta Knight chuckle.

"Indeed it was," Vic responded.

"Black, do you remember anything from the past?" Meta Knight looked over his shoulder.

"Uh...no not really...why?"

"No reason..." the older knight shrugged, "those were some very interesting years back then..."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something? You lost me five seconds ago." Black Knight tilted his head to the side.

"Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough."

"How did he lose his memory?" Vic whispered.

"I don't know," the knight shrugged, "he just woke up he says."

"Hmmm."

Their conversation could be heard by others only as mumbling and inaudible whispers. Black Knight and Sammy looked at each other and blinked, "I wonder what they are talking about now."

"I wish I knew..." Black glanced at the pikachu.

The mouse Pokemon looked at the spherical being, "hey, don't you have that weird psychic power of yours?"

"Yah...?"

"Why don't you use that to find out what they're saying," he replied quietly.

Black Knight's eye lit up, "I'll see what I can do."

The BlackStarian focused his mind and thought upon Meta Knight, hoping to tap into his head and hear what he was saying. But at that moment, the two concluded their conversation and did not speak again. The knight gave an irritated glance with disappointment in his expression. Sammy looked at him quizzically, "so?"

"They stopped talking, so I didn't get anything."

"Great..."

* * *

"So, what'ch 'ya doin'!" IKE came behind Sammy and Black Knight.

The two tried to keep from exploding with annoyance. The two gave the swordsman a "shut up" glance and continued to lead the Smashers. Shortly after, the swordsman approached the two again and asked, "what're you doing now!"

Sammy finally blew a fuse, "IKE! Five minutes ago you asked us that! We're just walking! Five minutes from (now), we'll still just be walking!"

Black Knight touched his hand to his mask and sighed as IKE stared blankly as if he didn't understand a word that had been spoken to him. He had a hunch that the eighteen-year-old was going to do something stupid in only a moment's time. And it was true.

The swordsman glanced down and spoke with a soft voice that held no trace of intelligence, "what're you gonna be doing after that five minutes?"

"Gah!" Sammy grabbed his ears and pulled them to the sides of head.

Link and Marth groaned with annoyance by IKE's performance. Toon Link glared at the blue-haired young adult and Ganondorf began to think of himself strangling the swordsman.

"IKE! Shut up!" Black Knight hissed; his visible eye flashing red.

He gave the puffball a look, "what?"

"Viohn d'evahs _(vee-on-deh-voss)_! Just think of something you like and don't say anything or I'll kill you!"

The swordsman hardly listened to anything he had said and stared at the sky. It was one of those days that the boy seemed to have lost his brain. But that was apparently every day. Meta Knight glanced over at Vic slightly, his eyes green with thought. The Raichu caught his glance and looked over at him, "what?"

"It has been too long," the knight began, "When was the last time we had all been together?"

Vic pondered, "Far too long."

The knight heaved a quiet sigh. However, Vic saw it too easily. The Raichu looked at the Dreamlander with a questioning expression, "what?"

The knight looked away for a moment, then returned his attention to the electric type, "it won't be the same...not like the years before."

Vic blinked, "nothing ever will, my friend."

"My greatest thought is why our brothers have forgotten each other but not us or anyone else...?"

Vic didn't respond. He stared into the sky, watching the clouds pass slowly. Meta Knight came to a stop. He glanced around, taking in the appearance of their surroundings. With a nod he looked over his shoulder, "we'll rest here for a while."

Vic looked into his friend's troubled expression that resided in his deep green eyes. What was it that was bugging him? His eyes narrowed ever so slightly; he would find out soon enough.

Meta Knight stared up at the sky, his cape wrapped tightly around himself. As he watches the blue canvas, he heard the soft clink of metal and the rustling of feet on grass. He knew who it was that was approaching him, "hello."

"Hey," Black Knight said uncomfortably.

"Do you need something?"

The younger knight paused, then nudged his brother on the shoulder with his own, "no...but I know you do."

Meta Knight looked at the ground, "Black, I need you to come with me. That's what I need."

"O-okay..." the dark blue puffball nodded curtly.

* * *

"I don't know any of you..." Snake grumbled.

"Eh, don't worry. We hardly know anyone either," Link leaned against the tree he sat beneath.

"Who're the guys that are supposedly leading us?" Samus asked.

"Meta Knight and Black Knight," Marth commented.

"I'm leading too," Sammy blurted.

"Who's the orange mouse thing?" Falco asked, "you know, the guy who nearly killed Snake, heh."

Sammy's cheeks sparked, "that's my brother you a**hole! He'll do the same to you too birdbrain!"

"Poyo yoyo poy _(Where'd Black and Meta go anyway)_?" Kirby asked, looking around.

Sammy shrugged and leaned against the tree behind him, "dunno. Maybe Black got eaten by a dragon or something."

"I think he would eat the dragon first," Marth grinned.

"Man, have you seen the guy? He thinks with his stomach!" Wolf snickered.

"So does fat lard over there," IKE glanced at Dedede who jumped as he said that.

"Hey! I'm the king! You'll get the death penalty for sayin' that!" he growled, lifting his mallet up with a single hand.

"Hey, penguin guy. We're in a tournament. There isn't any time for royalty!" Samus retorted, getting a quizzical glance from Bowser and Sheik who slightly concealed hers.

"Crap!" IKE shouted, throwing his face into his hands, "I left the water running at home!"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "moron."

* * *

"I need to know how you lost your memory, boy," Meta Knight gazed at his clone.

Black Knight gripped his cape tightly, "I can't remember even if I wanted to! All I can remember is that I was falling at some point and I hit some kind of glass. Then I was in some dark place and I heard whispers everywhere. Then I woke up in the Dark Forest."

"You never said anything about the first part when I first asked you," the older knight lifted a nonexistent eyebrow behind his mask.

"My memory is kind of coming back, but it's really fuzzy," the darker blue puffball scratched his arm.

"Can you remember anything before that?"

Black Knight mused, "no, not really. I remember a war, but nothing else."

Meta Knight sighed, "I wish we had never separated."

Black looked up from the grass and gazed at him intently as he continued to speak, "you would never have lost your memory and I could watch you grow up," the younger knight began to feel guilty, "perhaps things would be as they were so long ago."

Black Knight looked at his brother with guilt but he realized something. He came closer the older veteran, "perhaps we were meant to be separated. We still met together in the end, however annoying it was when I didn't remember you," the two chuckled, "but I mean, look on the bright side, I know you like to tell stories and put too much detail into them. Heh, that I know for sure. Once this tournament is over, you'll have all the time in the world to tell all those great tales of the past."

Meta Knight's eyes lit up, "I'll probably bore you."

Black Knight shrugged, "So...?"

Awkward silence...

* * *

_YOS! This is the last chapter I have to edit! YES! I haven't written anything beyond chapter 16 for ages! I'm excited! Expect a brand new chapter soon!_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_0.o Oh my gosh! What a sight! A brand new chapter! I haven't updated a chapter in ages! I'm SO sorry! This book is not dead at all! If you've read this book before, I advise to go back and reread everything because I've gone back and edited everything. It's so much better! It's good to write another chapter ^^ and I hope you like it more than before!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

The Smashers neared a wall of tall grass. Vic stood before them and parted the grass, "Welcome to camp, boys."

Everyone peered past the vegetation, their eyes wide, "whoa."

Meta Knight stood next Vic and chuckled. The Smashers walked into camp, their eyes on everything. Officers and soldiers of different races went about the "small" area. The camp was huge, but compared to other camps, it was tiny. Some glanced at the Smashers as they arrived. Tents were everywhere. Vic blinked, his face still expressionless, "This is where you'll all be staying for a while."

Toon Link and Ness exchanged excited glances with each other, "Sweet!" And quickly darted off to explore. Lucas and Jigglypuff followed.

Gom ran after them, but as he passed Vic, the Raichu casually reached and grabbed his brother's little head, lifting him off the ground. Lifting him to his face, he grumbled, "And where do you think you're going?"

He tossed him to the side, the Pichu landing on his feet quickly. Black Knight stood next to Meta Knight. He looked up at him, "So..."

The veteran narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "Come. We have things to do."

"W-we do?"

The younger knight followed the Dreamlander. Vic watched the two leave, soon returning his gaze to the area in front of him.

* * *

Marth walked about the camp, staring in awe at all the sights. Link, Samus, and Sheik followed behind him, chatting. Marth was relieved IKE wasn't around. He spoke too soon. The spiky blue haired swordsman's voice rang into his ears, "I FOUND DORITOS!"

IKE was flailing his arms wildly as he ran around a pyramidal tent, laughing hysterically. His foot hit a rock and within a heartbeat, he face-planted into the ground. Link laughed.

* * *

Vic wandered about camp, Sammy and Gom following behind him. A shout echoed out and a dark blue and blood red Luxray body slammed Vic from the side, pinning him to the ground, "Vic! You're back!"

An Arcanine, followed by a red Mightyena, padded toward the mice pokemon. The Arcanine, female, sighed with annoyance, "Get off him, Theosin."

The Mightyena grumbled, "Guys, knock it off."

Vic picked himself up as Theosin _(thee-o-sin)_ stepped away from him.

"Well I see you guys wasted no time in laying wast to the camp." Vic spoke casually.

"Oh pish posh! We simply made look better!" Theosin said waving it away.

"You call destroying half the camp making it look better." Sammy's face was reduced to an expression of thorough annoyance.

Everything when silent as Theosin looked at Sammy with a blank expression. Everyone just looked at Theosin waiting for him to do something.

"SAMMY!" Theosin yelled and tackled him to the ground, "OhmyGod! I'vemissedyousomuch! Ihaven'tseenyousinceIdon'tknowwhen! Raaarrgggghhhh!"

IKE ran screaming, his arms flailing behind him, "I thought it was a tasty chip!"

A wolf humanoid pelted after him, "Get your a** back here and fix my tent!"

Everyone stopped to watch IKE run by for a moment only to have Theosin's gaze land on Gom. He gasped and was about to tackle him when the Arcanine tackled him to the ground in mid leap.

"Hey, dude, calm down and think. Remember the last time you tried to glomp Gom? You couldn't walk straight for weeks!" She chuckled.

"Oh come on, Saraph _(saf-raf)_! You know I was only joking!"

"Guys, cut it out!" The Mightyena snapped at them.

"Well geez, Shadow! You're such a sour sprout!" Theosin teased him.

"Oh shut up!"

"Any ways guys, we need to talk to Karenwatti _(care-in-wah-tee)_. Where is he?" Vic asked, breaking up the squabble.

"Running away isn't going to help you!" Meta Knight growled, "You accepted my challenge!"

"You didn't say I'd have to fight _you!_" Black Knight yelped.

"What do you think a challenge is?"

"I didn't think you meant _you!_ I figured you'd know I wouldn't be _ready!_"

Black Knight threw off his cape and unfolded his wings, ready to pounce into the air. Before he could feel wind beneath the leathery membranes, Meta Knight's hand grabbed the arm of his left wing and jerked him back to the ground. The young knight attempted to escape his brother's grasp, to no avail. Meta Knight opened his mouth to speak, but the three familiar figures of Theosin, Shadow, and Saraph caught his attention. He glanced up from his struggling brother and surveyed the scene, soon releasing the boy in his grip who fell backwards as he tried to push away from the older veteran.

Approaching the three mice Pokemon and the trio, he smiled faintly behind his mask, "Greetings, old friends."

Saraph gave a smile as Shadow nodded in greeting, "Sup."

The veteran nodded in return. Theosin gasped, his eyes wide with shock, "oh my god! Vic! It's the blue Jigglypuff!"

Meta Knight signed, "You're still calling me that? We've been through this."

"We've been through what? I always thought you were just a shiny Jigglypuff! With no ears, or fluffy thingy, and really,really odd eyes! With an abnormally perfect circular body! And really, really fat feet! And wings!"

Meta Knight sighed, pressing his hand to his mask, as he listened to the Luxray whine. Black Knight grumbled as he padded up to his brother's side, "Oh, hey...They look familiar."

Meta Knight glanced at the boy, "Theosin, Saraph, and Shadow."

"Ah, yah."

Theosin ran in circles with joy as he squealed and yelped, "It's the other—!" he squealed again, "It's the other blue Jigglypuff!"

The Luxray ran at Black Knight and played with his face. He stretched his cheeks, "You've gotten so much bigger!"

Black Knight grumbled, "Leave my face alone," he stepped back.

Theosin whined, "Aw, you've gone so cold! Whatever happened to that cute little plush-y thing!"

The knight gave an expression of confusion. Saraph sighed, "Leave him alone, Theosin. Can't you tell he doesn't remember you?"

The Luxray glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, "Uh, no, I can't."

"Well, too bad for you."

Vic took a step forward and cleared his throat, "Theosin."

The Luxray looked at the Raichu, batting his eyes, "Yes?"

"Can you _please_ tell me where Karenwatti is now? I have some urgent business to attend with him."

A snow leopard like Exziean approached the unlikely group, "Vic, it's been a while. I thought you weren't going to involve yourself in this one."

"Well it seems I've been impeccably drawn back into it."

"Well, we're glad to have you _back._"

Vic sighed.

The Exziean's eyes lit up, "Oh, you've brought you're brothers with you too! I would have thought an overprotective older brother, like you, would have left them at home where they were safe!"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Sammy growled.

"Oh...so cold."

"Kyothieny _(kee-o-thee-in)_! My god! Just take me to Karenwatti!" Vic snapped.

"_Fine,_ grumpy pants. Who tied _your_ fur in knots?"

* * *

"You have failed me..." the feline growled, his eyes narrowed into a scowl.

The wounded black demon bowed his head in apology, "They are very powerful, Master..."

The draconic cat bore his teeth and pinned the demon on its side to the ground, his massive paw covering the vents on its ribs. It scrabbled beneath the pressure of the maroon creature's foot, struggling to breathe. The feline's frighteningly long talons sank into the demon's back as he lowered his head to the black beast's face and hissed, "I'll be the judge of that..."

The demon nodded vigorously, soon being released. It shot to its feet and darted away. The feline stood tall and lifting his head, his metallic tail waved powerfully and slowly behind him. The draconic cat sensed a familiar presence behind him. Without looking at the caped figure, he growled, "Give me what you call your best..." His eyes narrowed, "And I'll see for myself how..."powerful" these, so called, Smashers are."

The caped figure grinned, "Very well..."

* * *

IKE stuffed craisins in his mouth as he sat amongst the other several Smashers. Marth was sitting amongst the trio mice brothers, Black Knight, Meta Knight, and Lucario, in an attempt to get as far from IKE as possible. The Smashers sat around a small bonfire, as it began to die. The black sky was dotted with trillions of stars, created an awe inspiring canvas of black and white. No one had spoken for quite some time, even IKE who always had his mouth open. Lucas had already fallen asleep next to Ness and Kirby, who had fallen asleep long ago. It was quiet. Soldiers still padded about camp, but in much fewer numbers. Guards stood at the perimeter of the camp, watching with weapons brandished.

Amongst the darkness of the trees, several pairs of red eyes glared at the camp. The maroon feline's form slunk through the forestry with several demon beasts following behind him. One, so massive with a flail in its hand, struggled to keep quiet. With each attempt to set its foot down gently, a thump still sounded. The trees groaned as it walked through them. Its massive body was undoubtedly not made for stealth. A massive redish brown snake slithered over the ground, passing several bipedal demon beasts. A large green dragon stepped silently through the trees. Its body was frighteningly skinny and covered in scars. This creature wasn't a demon beast, but a true demon that was familiar to and with the maroon draconic feline. The demons were itching to attack but their creator commanded them to obey the orders of this DragonCat.

The Smashers managed to rile up a conversation.

"So...what's up?" Link asked Fox.

The canine humanoid scratched his ear and shrugged, "Nothing."

Link nodded, "Cool..."

Marth bit his lip, hoping to get a good conversation going, "Hey, Meta Knight, Vic. What's our plans?"

"As I've said before. We'll be heading toward the Smash Gates." Meta Knight blinked. Vic said nothing, "We'll be leaving sometime tomorrow perhaps."

The demonic figures settled into position, their gazes fixed upon the several Smashers. The demon beasts often stared at Meta Knight and Black Knight. The huge snake's eyes fell upon the gem that was embedded in Black Knight's sword's hilt. It bore a red slit that posed as a pupil. The slit moved about and adjusted itself upon the snake that lied hidden in the trees. The demon beast looked away quickly with a hiss. The eyed gem still stared at it.

* * *

Several hours passed and little to nothing had happened. The majority of the Smashers were sprawled out on the ground asleep. The feline's eyes narrowed as they scanned over the camp. The guard standing near them was the only roadblock. The feline jerked his head toward the humanoid. The snake nodded with a quiet hiss. Slithering toward the oblivious guard, a bipedal demon beast grabbed the guard, pulling him into the bushes before he make sound. The demons dealt with him swiftly.

The DragonCat smirked, "Take them out..."

Black Knight, leaning against Meta Knight while he was half asleep, felt strange vibrations going through his feet. His right eye snapped open, "Meta..."

"What?"

"Something's close by. Something big..."

"How big?"

"Huge...it's made of metal..."

Upon his last word, the demon beasts came bursting from the trees. The two knights leapt to their feet. Meta Knight's eyes were wide. He recognized most of them. The Smashers all shot awake as the creations came charging at them.

"What the h*** are these things!" Marth growled, swinging his sword at them.

Black Knight cut a bipedal demon beast in half. It sparked as he saw all its mechanical components. Soon it vanished with an explosion of black smoke, "Demon beasts! What the h***!"

The green draconic demon shot at Black Knight, swiping its talons at him. The knight suddenly recognized it. It was the Attor _(uh-tore)_! It had clawed his facing, blinding his right eye. He growled and shot up toward its head. Gripping the demon's face with the thumbs of his wings, Black Knight slashed at the Attor's face, "That's for chasing me!" He snarled.

The Attor snarled and shrieked, trying to shake the knight off his head. The blade of Arrats _(uh-rots)_ glowed, streams of blue dark energy, the most powerful type, flowed around the sword and the knight's arm. Jumping away from the demon he snarled, "And this, is for blinding my eye!"

Swiping his sword through the air, a loud rip echoed out. A massive beam of black and blue dark energy laced with dimensional fabric erupted toward the demon with a low, almost robotic, groan. It smashed into the Attor who shrieked in agony as the great force knocked it to the ground. The demon's body disintegrated as the concoction of energy tore every fiber of its being apart like acid on paper.

Black Knight landed casually with fire in his eyes. A great thump nearly knocked him from his feet. The huge demon beast entirely made of metal burst from the trees that collapsed as it continued forward. It gave a mechanical groan and charged forward, swinging its flail. Black Knight stepped back, now at his brother's side. He pointed, "Isn't that Masher?"

Meta Knight nodded, "2.0."

"He made _another_ one?"

"Look out!" Meta Knight pushed Black Knight out of the way and ducked.

Masher 2.0's flail sailed over the two, the spikes only inches from hitting them. Black Knight's were wide as he breathed shakily, "Viohn...d'evahs..."

The demon beast stomped, nearly knocking all the Smashers off their feet. Lucas and Jigglypuff ran off in fear while the others fought on. Vic was standing with an amused smirk on his face as he watched the Smashers fight. Gom stood next to him, "Shouldn't we help?"

"Nah."

Lucario jumped at the huge demon beast but was thrown into a tree as it back handed him. Vic's smirk vanished and he looked up at Masher 2.0 as it continued to stomp around. The Raichu blinked and with a faint flick of his ear, the cylindular demon beast whirred and froze. A groan began to louden as if an engine was starting. The sound abruptly stopped and everyone braced themselves as the demon beast exploded with a great display of electricity and black smoke. A snarl startled the Smashers. From the black smoke, a draconic feline pounced and landed powerfully upon the ground.

Meta Knight's eyes widened, "Feldspar."

The DragonCat snarled, "You think you're so powerful? We'll see how powerful you are when I'm done with you!"

Feldspar's eyes shot toward Meta Knight. The two recognized each other too easily the feline bore his teeth, "We meet again."

Black Knight created a pearl from his aura and smashed it upon the ground. A cloud of smoke billowed before him which was sucked toward the center of the cloud to form the she-wolf with large wings. Moonlight. She growled and Black Knight glanced at Feldspar, "Lets take him down."

Moonlight nodded. The knight was oblivious to the Smashers staring at him. Soon, they all ran at the DragonCat in a display of maroon fur and various attacks. The draconic feline hissed and blew everyone back with a great beat of his wings. Snarling, he charged but shrieked as electricity coursed through his body. The DragonCat stepped back and soon his eyes fell upon Vic who was casually looking at his nails, "We're powerful...that is no opinion."

Feldspar shrieked as Vic wiggled his nose a bit, sending another torrent of electricity through the cat who hissed and swirled around, retreating back into the forest.

* * *

A two headed dragontaur padded through the darkness, his armor clanking with every step he took. His powerful tail swayed behind him while his massive wings lied flat against his sides. The demon beast's two pairs of red eyes looked to the ground as he dipped his heads respectfully, "You called for me, my lord?"

"You failed to retrieve the two failures years ago...now is your chance to redeem yourself and I will overlook any further punishment..."

The dragontaur's heads still bowed, he blinked with an expression of relief, "Yes, my lord..."

The caped figure's lips curled into a toothy frown, "Feldspar may do what he wishes with the others, but the two are not to be touched by him. Retrieve them and do not return until you have done so..."

"Yes, my lord."

"Take who you want, as long as the job gets done."

"Yes, my lord."

"I do expect you to succeed...if you do not," the demon beast didn't want to hear what he had to say, "you'll find your body scattered about the floor."

The dragontaur nodded nervously, giving a shaky sigh of terror. Swallowing his fright, he breathed, "I will not fail you, my lord."

The Emperor of Darkness's frown flipped into a sinister grin.

* * *

_^^ It was so tedious to go back through all those chapters and fix everything but it was absolutely worth it! And if you're wondering what a dragontaur is, it's a centaur but the entire thing is draconic. If you're ever wondering how to pronounce some things feel free to ask me!  
_

_Critique/Review please!  
_


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N_

_This chapter is the longest I've wrote so far and the best. Those who don't like dark stories should cease to read this story because it has plenty of gore and such. That's why its rated T! Haha...okay, anyway. IKE has more moments and he has a "favorite" word in this. Try and figure it out. It's so obvious._

_This chapter contains blood and gore..._

_Reader discretion is advised._

_IKE: Read to your own risk! The risk of your eyes falling out because of awesomeness! Oohhhhh!_

* * *

_Chapter 18_

Feldspar brushed his barbed tongue over his forearm as he lied against the cold ground. His body still twitched from the electricity that had coursed powerfully through him. His fur stood on end as static radiated from his form. In the silence of his surroundings, the rattle of his metallic tail echoed around him as he shivered. He groaned and lied on his side. Heaving a sigh, he licked his saber teeth. His ear flicked as the faint click of talons grew nearer. A pair of red eyes gazed at him, the glow of the demon's eyes shined on its teeth and illuminated the saliva that streamed from its maw.

Feldspar growled as the black demon's raspy voice spoke, "I told you, Master...they are powerful..."

The DragonCat hissed, "Both of you, go. Deal with them. Two is far greater than one."

Another pair of red eyes blinked open and the two replicas bowed their heads, "Yes, Master."

* * *

"That was the worst night I've ever had in my life..." Marth grumbled as he flattened his hair.

"Aliens showed up! They want my brains! They're gonna come back for me again!" IKE screamed as he hugged himself and sat down in a corner.

The Smashers ignored the swordsman. They were all in a large tented area, sitting at tables, eating breakfast. Black Knight stared at the table. He didn't get anything to eat. Neither did Meta Knight. Black Knight's eye glowed green in the black of his visor as he leaned against the table's edge. He felt the older veteran's gaze fall on him occasionally. Marth heard a whine and looked over his shoulder to see IKE in his little corner, eyes wide. Returning his attention to his plate, the prince looked up at the two spherical knights before him, "You guys gonna eat?"

Black Knight slowly shook his head as he continued to stare at the surface of the table. Meta Knight blinked, "Not hungry."

With a mouthful of food, Toon Link began to speak, pointing his fork in every which way for emphasis, "Hey, gid you guys gee that one guy?"

Link rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Did we what?"

Link's younger self swallowed, "Did you guys see that one guy?"

"That's real helpful."

"No, I mean, the guy who was just standing and watching us fight? Then he just flicked his nose, er, I mean his ear, and that big monster thing blew up."

Link's eyes lit up, "Oh, yah! That guy! Wasn't his name Lic or something."

Lucas bursted into laughter, "Who would be named Lic? That's a stupid name!"

Marth held back a laugh, "His name is Vic."

The Altean glanced over his shoulder to find that IKE was no longer where had been. Worried for a reason he did not know, Marth blinked nervously, "Did you guys see where IKE went?"

The others shrugged or shook their heads. In the food storage section of the tent, a sudden shout of rage startled the Smashers and those who were present in the tent. IKE shot from the storage section, "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE ANY MILK!"

A high ranking biped came rushing into the tent. The cook peered from the various stacks of boxes and sacks, the fur at his back standing on end, his ears laid back. The biped stood between the shocked cook and the enrage IKE who brandished his sword that was glowing red with heat. The Smashers watched, unsure as to what their reaction should be. Others were fleeing the scene, taking their breakfast with them. The feline biped's tail flicked as he glanced at the wolf like cook, "Get the boy some milk! Don't piss him off!"

Cook shot his head up as he yelped, "But we're out of milk!" Then he shot back into hiding.

The feline biped's eyes widened, and he spoke toothily, "Oh, my god!"

* * *

Two dark blurs shot through the forestry, their tails flailing and debarking sections of trees they passed. Birds fell silent and rodents sought shelter in their burrows. The quick beat of their feet against the earth was vague as they ran awkwardly through the undergrowth. Strings of drools hung from their teeth and slid down their lower jaw or blew about in the wind. They both gave gurgling grows and hisses as they got too close to each other, not wanting the burden of their tails becoming entangled as they violently thrashed about behind their scrawny forms. The slits between their ribs opened and closed with each of their heavy breaths, taking in massive amounts of air at a time. Like a cheetah, they were built for speed.

Coming upon a small pond, the two skidded to a halt and gave a shriek of annoyance. The demons both looked two the right, seeing a small strip of land that connected the two pieces of forest. Racing on, they shot over the little "bridge" and proceeded through the denser part of the forest.

* * *

"So why the h*** are you guys here?" Sammy flicked his hand forward and he leaned his elbow against a table.

"Reports of Feldspar have been brought in from all over this place. Our suspicions suggest that he is building an army."

Sammy narrowed his eyes, "And what exactly makes you think this?"

"Well that attack from last night should be proof enough," the giant serpent like creature flicked his tail before him.

Outside the cave like formation, two quadruped guards stood before the entrance, chatting idly. The two glanced toward the sound of metal lightly clinking. Standing several feet away, Meta Knight gazed at them with an emotionless expression. The larger, canine like guard bore his teeth while slightly lifting his leathery wings, "Hey, you! Move along!" He snarled.

"Ey, lay off it, Shadowslayer." The feline like guard ruffled his silvery blue fur coolly.

The knight gave a slight smirk behind his mask and proceeded to walk past them. Shadowslayer, the winged black wolf with red streaks, shot before the knight, blocking his path, "Where do you think you're going?"

The feline's fur stood on end as he scowled, "Where the f*** do you think you're going, b******?"

Shadowslayer's eyes widened a bit as he glanced at his companion, "Windtalon...!"

The smaller guard blinked, "What?"

Meta Knight chuckled, "Well now, Windtalon, where'd you pick up that kind of language?"

Windtalon flattened his ears, "Do we know you?"

Shadowslayer lowered his head, protective of his feline comrade, "How the h*** do you know his name?"

The knight's eyes lightly turned pink, "You don't remember me? Oh..."

"Why the h*** should we?" The canine guard snapped. Windtalon narrowed his eyes quizzically.

The serpentine creature's head rose as the sounds of a commotion filtered inside. Snaking his head to the mouth of the cave, his gaze softened as they fell upon Meta Knight.

"Windtalon, Shadowslayer. Stand down, he's a friend."

Windtalon bowed his head in apology, "Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

Shadowslayer snorted as he turned his head away, "This pompous a** is your friend?"

The serpent gave a low growl that rumbled in his throat, "Shadowslayer, show some respect. If it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't have taken down Erebos."

The canine guard flattened his ears as he huffed, "Whatever."

"You give that lazy a** too much credit." Vic spoke casually with a chuckle as he walked out of the cave, "So, Meta, what the h*** are you doing outside our conference, anyway?"

The veteran shrugged, "Figured I'd join the party."

"And what makes you think you're invited?" Shadowslayer snapped.

Windtalon bore his teeth and snarled, "SHADOWSLAYER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Shadowslayer seemed to wilt as the anger faded from him and he hunched his shoulders. Eyes wide, the guard's tail was tucked between his legs. Dipping his head, he sheepishly said, "S-sorry..."

"D*** right you are."

* * *

Chewing on the remains of a deer, the demon snarled and tossed a bone against a tree. Its replica sniffed at the bone and drooled before joining the original demon, they both racing through the undergrowth. Leaping over logs, their tails ripped off chunks of rotting bark that now lied strewn about the forest floor. Glancing at each other, the original demon snarled, strings of drool hanging from its slightly open maw. Dashing over a puddle, the demon's replica hissed as it nearly slid in the mud. Its tail slammed into its companion, sending it smashing into a tree. Snarling at each other, they picked themselves up and angrily continued to race on

Leaping over a fissure, the original demon skidded to a halt. The slits in its ribs flared as it scented the air. The red spikes upon its back cracked as they straightened, soon laying against its skin again. The demon's eye narrowed and more drool slid past its teeth. A small cut on its side bled slowly from when its replica's tail flew into it. Glancing at the stinging wound, it hissed and growled at the other demon who backed away slightly. Turning away, the original demon snarled and raced off with the other following behind.

* * *

"Last time I checked, demons from the Netherworld don't explode!" Meta Knight slammed his fist down, eyes red.

"You don't really think that _he_ is involved in this...do you?" Vic asked emotionlessly.

Karenwatti, the serpentine creature, blinked while lowering his head, "We can't rule out the possibility that he has allied his forces with Feldspar's."

Meta Knight's eyes faded back to their normality, "My thoughts exactly. It doesn't surprise that he would still be after us..." Meta Knight growled beneath his breath, "Persistent b******..."

"So how bad would it be if they are joined together?"

Gom jumped up, "It would be a nightmare!"

Meta Knight slammed his face against the table. Vic slammed the front of his fist upon the Pichu's head, "Shut up, you little idiot."

Meta Knight adjusted his mask and grumbled, "Very bad."

"Putting aside how bad this could be, I'm just wondering how long Feldspar can last an alliance like this." Karenwatti pondered.

Meta Knight shrugged, "Most of the demon beasts are pathetically useless. There isn't a single one I don't know about."

"But what if he's making more now?" Sammy blinked quizzically.

Meta Knight smirked behind his mask, "I have my ways."

A sudden burst of noises erupted from outside as people dashed about camp. Shouts and hisses were audible from where ever the source lied. A guard came rushing into the cave gasping and panting, "Karenwatti! There's been an attack on the East side of camp! All the units are scrambled! They caught us off guard!"

"How bad is it!"

"They already made it in as far as the medical tents!"

"What! How many are there!" Vic nearly screamed.

"Only two, that we know of, but there may be more coming."

Meta Knight dashed out of the cave, the blade of his sword zapping as he unsheathed it. His eyes fell upon a black demon that bashed its way through the walls of guards and soldiers. A soldier's screams were quickly ended as the demon's jaws clamped down upon it, crushing his body. Blood dripped from its teeth and it threw the half of the soldier that hung from its mouth, swallowing the other half.

Marth shouted, "Son of a b****! These things again?"

Link dodged one of the demon's tail, "I guess it came back for more! And brought back a buddy!"

Toon Link growled, "Shut up and just fight already!"

IKE screamed and darted away, flailing his hands behind him, "ALIENS!"

Lucario attracted the attention of the original demon's replica as he blasted it with aural spheres. Running as it chased him, Lucario spun around and released a wave of aura from his feet. The demon snarled, bloodied drool sliding from its lower jaw. Leaping at the Pokémon, the demon parted its jaws ready to snap. Inches from the Smasher, Shadowslayer slammed into the demon and rose to his hind legs, now walking as a biped. With a snarl, he lifted the monster into the air and slammed back upon the ground.

The beast snarled and hissed, shooting off to find someone less of a challenge only to run into Windtalon. Screeching, the demon made an attempt to dash around him. However, the demon released a piercing shriek as two blades were thrust down into its back. The feline hissed as he twisted the blades, watching as black blood seeped from the wounds and trickled to the ground. The demon did not cease its shrill cry of agony. Windtalon gave a yelp of surprise as the other demon lunged upon his back, biting angrily into his shoulder.

Shadowslayer's eyes burned with a rage that could not be tamed. His fur rose, standing on end, his lips curling into a horrible snarl, his sharp teeth glinting with pure hatred. Sheathing his silvery blue dual bladed swords, he ripped across the ground toward the demon attacking his best friend and tore it from the feline's back. Grabbing hold of the base of the demon's neck, near the shoulder, with his teeth, the canid guard pinned the hellish beast to the ground. Struggling and thrashing about, the demon fought Shadowslayer, only succeeding in allowing itself to be heavily wounded by the guard's teeth and claws.

With each painful blow, the demon shrieked and managed to force the guard's jaws from its neck. Attempting to snap at Shadowslayer, the demonic creature forced itself to its feet, only to be forced back to the ground by a powerful swipe of the guard's massive paw that ripped part of its lower jaw, leaving it hanging crookedly from its skull. Black blood gushing from its throat, the demon clambered to its feet but was once again pinned back to the ground. The beast, now on its back, kicked and clawed at the guard who crunched his teeth down on the demon's right arm, snapping it like a toothpick. The creature managed to rip its hind claws against Shadowslayer's chest, tearing at his fur and flesh.

The soldiers, guards, and Smashers watched as Shadowslayer tore apart the demon, cleaving flesh from its bone to which he shattered with ease. The shrieking demon's cries soon came to an end as it could no longer take a breath with the blades of its enemy's sunken into its lungs. The beast's body lie still, its eye no longer glowing like it once had. The remaining demon could only muster a gurgling rasp of a cry as it attempted to endure the bombardment of wounds it was so painfully receiving. With a powerful snap of his jaws upon the demon's neck, it fell limp, its eyes ceasing to glow. Dropping the ravaged body of the demonic beast, Shadowslayer straightened, the draining rage in his body morphing into worry.

As Windtalon removed his dual bladed weapons and sheathed them in their scabbards upon his back. Shadowslayer rushed to his friend, his eyes upon the feline's injured shoulder.

Shadowslayer threw his arms up and down, "Are you okay? Is your shoulder okay? Are you hurt? Are you feeling okay? You're not feverish are you? Are you still bleeding! Stop staring at me like that! ANSWER ME!"

Windtalon slapped him across the face somewhat gently, "Shut up, you ninny. It's just a scratch. I'll...I'll be alright."

"YOU CALL THAT A SCRATCH?"

Windtalon swayed, his eyes beginning to droop and soon he collapsed. Shadowslayer's eyes widened in horror as he began to shout in fright, "Windtalon! WINDTALON!"

Looking over his shoulder, he swirled his body around and shouted at his stunned audience, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Like his companion, the guard, too, began to sway and, just as quickly, collapsed upon the ground. A soldier screamed, running for his life for Karenwatti's quarters, "KARENWATTI! THE GENERALS ARE DOWN!"

Before the soldier had made it to the commander's quarters, the serpent's head lifted 110 feet into the air as his long legged body erupted from where he resided. The vague rays of light reflected brightly upon his green helmet that masked his face. His eyes glowing with rage, the commander growled, "How'd this happen?"

"I-I don't know! Those demon things attacked them and they just fell unconscious!"

"Fetch a medic!"

As the two Generals were hurried to a medical tent that remained intact, the members of the camp began to calm, though they were still cautiously looking about for any demonic foes. As Karenwatti turned away, his spoke with disgust, "Someone deal with those bodies. They're desecrating my camp with their reeking blood."

A soldier acknowledged him, "Yes, sir."

IKE peeked from his hiding place, "Are the aliens dead yet?"

Link rolled his eyes, "Yes."

The swordsman hesitantly pulled from behind boxes and dashed off. Several soldiers and a few guards came around the corpses of the demon and choked, "Oh, god...that does smell awful."

Meta Knight watched from a tree branch, his cape wrapped around himself. His eyes were deepening green in thought. As the small bunch began to drag the demons by their tails, his eyes faded yellow once again and a low growl rumbled in his throat, "Something isn't right..."

Sammy and Black Knight stood next to each other, the young knight glaring suspiciously at the limp corpses. A guard pulling at the ravaged demon's tail froze, his eyes wide, "Holy s***...I think the demon moved or something."

"I think that was me." A soldier blinked, "I dunno."

"N-no, it felt like the tail twitched."

"Son of a b****!" The soldier yelped as the demon leapt at him.

The monster's tongue coiled around the soldier's arm, thick saliva dripping and oozing upon the ground with loud splats. The poor biped shrieked and it was pulled toward the broken jaw of the beast that clamp down on his body with a horrible crunch. The guard watched with horror as streams of crimson stained the ground. Guards and soldiers jumped with shock as the soldier was quickly devoured. IKE screamed and ran for his life, "ALIENS!"

The bunch that attempted to rid the camp of the demons jumped back as the ravaged demon began twitching and writhing uncontrollably. The flesh around its wounds bubbled and hissed while its body cracked as its damaged bones fused back into place. As both demons began to stand, the long holes in their limbs began to split them apart, giving that four extra forming legs. The hole at the base of the tail began to do the same thing until they had two. Their bodies were separating into two until, with a sudden rip of flesh, two replicas of the other two demons stood with drool dripping from their teeth that reflected the red glow of their two scowling eyes. These replicas were slightly bigger and had a somewhat thicker build.

The members of the camp stared with horror as the four demons snarled and growled as they drew closer to them. The beasts abruptly lunged forward, already killing several soldiers. The Smashers scattered, trying their best to not get hit by the demons' teeth, claws, or spines which all bore a fast acting hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom. Meta Knight's worry filled gaze shot down, looking for his clone. Not seeing the young knight where he had been, his eyes widened, "Black!"

Black Knight shouted with enjoyment and uncertainty as he clung to the back of a demon that snarled and growled, trying to through him off unsuccessfully, "This is awesome! Whoa! Bad demon! Bad!"

Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle. Yet, he dropped from his perch and raced after him, nonetheless. Marth, Link, Toon Link, Sheik, and Samus had ganged up on one demon, Lucario, Sammy, Sheik, Wolf, ROB, and Snake fought another, and Ness, Mario, Luigi, Falco, and Fox battled the other. Bowser and Ganondorf fought from the sidelines, blasting the demons with distant ranged attacks. Dedede stood back, insisting that he was a king and hadn't the need to fight. Lucas hid with Jigglypuff and IKE was hiding somewhere, presumably in the boxes lying about the camp.

"Be careful, boy!" Meta Knight growled as he threw a blow at the demon's hind leg.

The demon suddenly collapsed, throwing Black Knight forward. The young veteran landed swiftly and spun around, charging at the beast, slashing its face continuously. Meta Knight jumped over the demon and sent his sword down into its back. The creature hissed in agony and tried its hardest to throw him off.

"Whoa!" Ness yelped as he jumped, barely missing the teeth of the demon that had come a hair's length from snapping down on him.

"Watch out for those teeth!" Falco barked, "They look nasty."

The demon stood still, its eyes darting from Ness to Falco then at Fox. Its gaze shot toward Mario and Luigi who panted as they bent over, their hands on their knees. Giving a horrible grin, the demon leapt toward Fox who threw an attack that missed by far as the demon quickly changed direction, its tail crashing into Fox who was thrown to the ground. The two plumbers' eyes widened as the demon charged toward them. With a yelp, the two hit the ground, claws marks across their chests. Already wounded terribly, the two struggled to get to their feet. Again, the beast charged at them, but, this time, its maw was wide open. As it lunged and snapped its teeth closed, a beam of white light engulfed the two defeated Smashers. They vanished. Surprised, the demon blinked but its attention was quickly returned to its attackers.

"S***!" Two demons chased Black Knight who ran for his life.

Sammy spun around, "What the h*** happened?"

"It made another demon!" Black Knight screamed.

He jumped up a tree and swirled around, releasing a sword beam upon the two. The new replica was slightly bigger and had a somewhat bigger build. As the demons created another replica, that new demon was bigger, faster, and stronger. The beasts shrieked as they were nearly cleaved in half. Meta Knight threw a sword beam at the monsters, cutting off both of their heads. They fell limp before Black who swallowed nervously, "Th-thanks."

The older veteran nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"That killed them, right?"

No response.

With a loud snarl, Lucario threw a massive aura sphere at the demon, sending it smashing into a sharp rock. The beast's blood splattered over the rock and ground around it. The small group of Smashers sighed as they looked at the limp demon. The piercing shrieks of a monster ripped through the air as Marth, Link, and Took Link impaled their foe with their swords. Sheik kicked and punched it while it was pinned and Samus released a series of energy spheres from her weaponized arm. The demon soon fell limp, its horrid stench filling the air.

The last remaining demon chased after Fox and Falco as they ran for their lives. Drool slid from its slightly open maw that waited to fly open and snap powerfully down upon someone's form. IKE jumped from his hiding place, his sword flaming with red energy. Slamming to the ground in a knelt position, with his sword cutting into the dirt, a powerful wall of energy smashed into the demon sending it to the ground snarling.

IKE stood, his sword at his shoulder and shouted angrily, "I KILL ALIENS!"

The demonic beast charged toward the blue haired swordsman and snarled angrily. Lunging up at him, the monster screeched as it took a blow to the head from IKE's longsword. Smashing into a tree, the demon's head hit the ground with a plop as it fell from its shoulders. The creature's body twitched but soon fell limp. IKE smirked, any sign of the boy who seemed to lack a brain no longer existed. He stood confidently as if he had been fighting in the war for ages, to which it seemed he had.

Link's eyes were wide, "Wow...Way to go, IKE!"

Marth's eye twitched, "He...he...d***!"

"Oh, h*** no!" Black Knight yelped, "I thought you killed those, Meta!"

"Well, I figured it would. But I guess not!"

The demons began to rip themselves in half yet again. Ten demons snarled, surrounding the Smashers. The twenty four combatants stepped back. "Crap."

Soldiers and guards spilled into the area from the other regions of the camp. The demons shrieked as weapons ripped into them, cutting their bodies apart. In a matter of moments, the ten demons littered the floor, but everyone's eyes widened with horror as those ten rose and multiplied into twenty.

"These things can't die!" A soldier cried.

Black Knight growled, "They're like a disgusting version of a hydra. When you wound it, it heals itself and splits into two new demons."

The demons decreased the camp's forces swiftly. As they all thought themselves dead, an electrical atmosphere came into existence. The demons froze in their tracks and shrieked loudly. Sparks of electricity could be seen ripping through their forms. In moments, every last demon exploded, their bodies disintegrating. The members of the groaned with disgust as blood and small pieces of flesh rained upon them. IKE had another episode, "NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

He rolled in the dirt and pelted away, his hands unsuccessfully protecting his hair from the debris that fell from the sky.

* * *

As the soldiers and guards tended to the camp, the Smashers tended to themselves.

"So, Mario and Luigi are out of the game..."

Sammy shrugged, "Eh, didn't like them anyway."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong glared to no effect. Black Knight counted to himself the number of Smashers, "We're missing two more."

Everyone looked about.

"Ganondorf." Link blinked.

"And Bowser." Donkey Kong added.

Samus crossed her arms, "I didn't see them get attacked. They were being cowards, just sitting back while we fought."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lucario narrowed his eyes, "We'll see what has become of them eventually. For now, I'm not going to be concerned over them."

Nods and grunts of agreement soon followed.

* * *

_There you go! A nice long chapter! Sammy pitched in but I did all the writing, save for a small piece of dialog. This chapter is really dark...Awesome! Well, I'll try to keep the chapters around this length or longer._

_Hint: IKE says this "favorite" word five times. XD_

_Review/Critique please!_


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N_

_A shorter chapter unfortunately. But hey, there wasn't much to write about in this chapter. It's one of those that is there just to dispense some info. Anyway, I think the next chapter looks promising to be longer, so that'll be something to read after this boring chapter ehe. Well, I wouldn't say boring...Oh whatever, right now, I'm boring. Go ahead and read._

* * *

_Chapter 19_

The fire crackled, gentle flames licked at the wood and heated the rocks surrounding it. Vague puffs of smoke lifted into the air, giving a soothing atmosphere to the shaken Tournament combatants. Hours ago, the demons had attacked, leaving the camp and its inhabitants in ruin. Blood still stained the grasses and tears remained scarred into the bark of trees. As the Smashers sat around the campfire in, or on, their sleeping bags, they sighed, their breaths still shaky with fading alarm. Silence still settled in the air as the twenty four exchanged glances with each other. Night bugs chirped with the quiet hoot of an owl. A faint breeze tickled the blades of grasses and shifted the leaves in bushes and trees. The stars blinked calmly as they glanced down upon the camp that was hushed with exhaustion.

"So..." Link's voice lifted the silence.

He received curt glances. Marth sighed and looked about the camp, "That was scary. Those things could have killed us all."

A moment of pause filled the air.

"Thanks to Vic, they didn't." Lucario dipped his head toward the Raichu who sat by Sammy and Gom.

Samus sighed and, with a quiet of her helmet, she lifted it from her head and set it upon the ground next to her. IKE's eyes widened, "You're a girl?"

Samus glared, "What, you didn't know that at the start? Never mind, don't answer that."

"I can't believe it! She's a girl!" IKE ranted.

Samus rolled her eyes, "God."

"Hey, Marth. I've been meaning to ask...What's that on your head?" Ness asked.

The swordsman's eyes dulled with sorrow, "Oh...It's my sister's tiara. She gave it to me before she sacrificed herself to save me."

"O...Oh...I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine."

IKE's eyes narrowed with disgust as he looked at Marth who ignored his unfriendly gaze. ROB beeped occasionally as he looked up at the sky. IKE blinked and blurted awkwardly, "I have eight brothers. They're all named Ike, pronounced differently. I'm the only one who's name is spell with all capitalized letters."

Everyone stared at him with gazes that read: "What the h***?"

"Master, are you okay?" Moonlight appeared behind Black

Black jumped, "Hey! I never summoned you!"

She nudged his side, "You're hurt."

"It's a bruise!"

She sat and glared, "I don't care."

He stepped back, "Geez."

"WHAT IS THAT?" Lucas yelped, jumping behind Ness.

Black Knight sighed as he sat down and shrugged, "A friend."

She grumbled, "Try again."

"Alright, fine. Her name is Moonlight and she's my soul...well half of my soul."

Moonlight lied down and the young knight glanced at her, "How'd you show up anyway?"

She smirked, her wings lying flat, "You don't need to summon me for me to appear."

He looked away to see the Smashers staring at him, "What?"

Sammy narrowed an eye, "What do you mean, half of your soul?"

Meta Knight prevented him from speaking, "Do you really want to know?"

They nodded, though Lucas stilled hid behind Ness. The veteran sighed, "Brace yourself. Especially you, Kirby."

The puffball stared at him curiously, "Poyo."

"Black and I both have only part of our own soul." The Smashers were already confused. "We also share a half of a demonic beast that doesn't have its own body. It is a failed demon beast created by Nightmare. It's called the Dark Soul. It feeds on our negative emotion and, as it does, grows more powerful. I fear it will soon come out of its dormancy and there's no telling what could happen."

The audience nodded slowly. Link narrowed his eyes, "Wait. I've heard about that guy's place being far away or something. Why would you have anything to do with anything about that guy?"

Meta Knight exchanged glances with his clone before they both looked at the Smashers, "Because we were created by Nightmare...in other words..."

"Demon beasts." Black Knight finished hesitantly.

The Smashers' eyes were wide with shock. Marth smiled, "That's cool! But...I thought demon beasts were evil."

Meta Knight chuckled, "Not all. I rebelled against Nightmare and took Black with me. But I have an old friend who followed the same path and escaped his control."

"So what about this Dark Soul? Will you know when something is wrong?" Lucario asked intently.

He nodded, "It is already awakening, unfortunately...But it's waiting for the right moment."

"D***." Marth hissed.

"This has the Xelleriahn's energy in it. If it's shattered, we're all dead." Black Knight pulled a red gem from his sword's hilt, "This is the Blood Gem," The black slit pupil on the treasure stared darkly at the Smashers, "It's what keeps the monster from being released."

"Holy s***! It's looking at me!" Link yelped.

The knight placed the gem back in Arrats and sheathed the sword.

"After we ran from NME, we came to meet Sammy and Vic."

Vic glanced at Meta Knight briefly. Sammy scratched his ear, "So, when you kill demon beasts, you're technically killing your own kind, right?"

Black Knight shrugged, "I feel nothing."

Meta Knight didn't respond.

"You know, I still have my ID number etched into my side." Black glanced at his skin with a frown.

"What's it say?" Sammy's ear pricked.

"Uh, 36-550."

"Weird."

"Yah, I know."

Lucario heaved a sigh, "What will become of this tournament?"

Black Knight's eye widened as he remembered the prophecy he had received. He still hadn't told anyone about it which could lead to disaster. Blinking, he sighed, "I have no idea..."

The other Smashers shrugged lazily. IKE lied back abruptly, sprawled out upon his sleeping bag as he fell asleep. Link laughed, "IKE's got the right idea."

Meta Knight smirked behind his mask, "Indeed."

Black Knight yawned, "Yah, I'm following his lead."

Kirby was already asleep in his sleeping bag. The young knight lied against Moonlight who curled around him. As the Smashers settled into their sleeping bags, silence befell them once again.

...

...

...

"GOTS MILKS? IKES DOES!" IKE suddenly screamed before collapsing onto his sleeping bag again, his butt in the air.

* * *

_I don't have much to say...really...Oh! Uh, the whole "Gots milks? Ikes does!" is IKE's motto for a reason you should know by now. IKE's favorite drink is milk. Let's see if you'll survive his wrath._

_Do you like milk?_

_1) YES! Love it! (IKE: *thumbs up*)_

_2) Eh... (IKE: *glares*)_

_3) NO! Gross! (IKE is currently hunting you down Dx)_

_4) Lactose intolerant (IKE pities you...)_

_IKE told me what he'd do so if you want to get mad, get mad at him instead of me ehe_

_Randomness!  
_

_Review/Critique please!_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N_

_Ladies and gentlemen! After nearly five months of procrastination and constant writing I have finished the thirteen pages that makes up chapter 20! Woo! A nice chunk of good writing and funny moments! ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

_Thousands of black silhouettes stood on either side of a vast darkened, grassless expanse. The two sides charged toward each other with great speed, dust flying up every which way. Now a few feet between them, silence as they grew ever closer. BAM! An explosion of sound blasted the armies as they slammed together with a massive force. Blood splattered upon metal that ripped into flesh. A huge creature slid from the darkness, a demonic gaze bathed the land in red and silenced the world with a blood chilling roar. A familiar stench filled the land as a dark voice whispered in the eerie silence._

_ "A darkness is growing ever nearer. Three shadows will overlay the land in a great war. Loss will bring the crystal tears that will lead to the apocalypse of the dimensions. Only blood will quiet the storm."_

Black Knight gasped awake, his eyes widening as they darted about worriedly. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his face as he relaxed to see the Smashers all still sleeping. Glancing to his left, Meta Knight still leaned back against the tree, his right eye partially open. Whether he was awake or asleep was beyond the younger knight's knowing. Sighing, he slid his hand down his face and groaned, "By the light..."

Lying back down upon his sleeping bag, Moonlight no longer summoned, Black Knight closed his eyes. Leaving his left eye partially open, he attempted to calm himself and return to sleep. Meta Knight's eyes came open, they lying upon his brother. Blinking as his gaze fell upon the ground, the veteran sighed and adjusted his position, his eyes closing once more.

* * *

"Look, let's start off with how we should get rid of those demons, shall we?" Karenwatti broke the silence.

Within the cave, lit by candles flickering nervously upon the cracked walls, several beings stood, surrounding a table blanketed with aged maps scarred with tears and wholes. The dim light illuminated the wary, angered, and calm faces of the war council members as they listened intently to each other. Shadowslayer slammed his fist upon the table, the maps fluttering ever so slightly as the sound echoed throughout the cave. The fires of the candles danced suddenly, the illumination flickering.

"We should rip their throats open and let them burn for the damage they've done!" Shadowslayer growled with a snort, glaring at each individual as if to dare them to challenge his words.

Meta Knight lifted an eyebrow quizzically and cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak. He blinked, finding the wolf like creature's eyes glaring sinisterly into his own, the guard's face inches from his own. The veteran didn't move, his cold stare remaining locked on Shadowslayer's enraged expression. The guard growled, his lips curling into a snarl, his fingers gripping the side of the veteran's mask, his thumb locked on the side of his visor.

"You've got something to say, short stack!?"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red in anger. "Of course, but whether it's for you is still to be determined."

"Then why don't you just spit it out?" Shadowslayer's voice deepened.

Meta Knight chuckled, his eyes glowing pink in amusement. Windtalon sighed, his fingers touching the bridge of his muzzle. The other war council members merely watched, knowing that interfering wouldn't exactly lighten the situation.

Sammy's fist lightly fell upon the table. "Shadowslayer, why don't you just sit your a** down so we can continue with what matters?!"

"Agreed." Karenwatti nodded quickly, his head lifted up slightly, while pointing his index finger swiftly, his arm hugging his chest. His eyes darted to between the three council members.

Shadowslayer gave a low growl as he gave Meta Knight a jerk, releasing him. Turning away, the guard clambered off the table, his long tail slapping the knight across the face who grumbled and adjusted his mask. Karenwatti nibbled his thumb claw and breathed.

"Why'd I make him a war general again?"

The reptile's head jerked up abruptly and he grinned sheepishly, his hands clapping together as he spoke squeakily. "So, where were we?"

Meta Knight brushed his shoulder plate and grunted quietly as he glanced at Karenwatti, his eyes falling upon Vic briefly. "I don't think we covered the possibility of Feldspar's uncanny...ally..."

"Please elaborate on the situation, will you?" Windtalon waved his paw slowly as to motion for him to continue.

Meta Knight's armor clanked lightly as he adjusted his footing on "his" crate. "Very well..." He blinked. "There is no other explanation as to why Feldspar appeared with demonbeasts. The only place you could possibly get any is from him."

Shadowslayer curled his lip in a snarl. "What about you and your cretin?"

Meta Knight shot up, his eyes burning with rage. He opened his mouth to spout back but was interrupted as someone spoke.

"Well, Feldspar has been known to show up with some...intriguing things in the past. So, it wouldn't surprise me if he was allied with someone else."

"So you think Feldspar's got some actual allies? Not just some dark creepy things?" Another council member spoke.

Meta Knight sighed and settled himself. "This is Feldspar. I'm sure this can't be new."

"Well, it is possible that _he is_ allied with _that_ guy." Karenwatti gave a quizzical blink.

"So you do really believe that he is allied with someone?" Another council member reiterated.

Meta Knight nodded. Karenwatti lowered his head and spoke with a grave tone. "I'm afraid so."

A commotion silenced the council as the guards at the mouth of the cave began denying access to someone. With curiosity, some of the council members listened for the voices, waiting for one to speak that was recognizable. A council member placed his hands to the table and turned his head.

"Who is it that disrupts the entrance of this cave?"

The voice of the trespasser carried into the cave. "Oh, come on! You've gotta let me in!"

"And why's that?" a guard snarled.

"I need to talk to my brother, you jerk faces!"

Another council member snapped with rumbling displeasure. "Must be a mongrel…I do not recognize his voice."

Sammy groaned. Meta Knight's angry eyes fell upon the being who had just spoke, "Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out."

The council member next to the knight quickly pulled out his sword, pointing it at the PopStarian and growled, "You should watch _your_ tongue, you're merely a guest at this council."

Meta Knight's hand gripped his sword's hilt, the blade ready to appear in a show of sparks. "Well how about we let this _guest_ teach you a lesson!?"

Karenwatti's face was suddenly inches away from Meta Knight's. The reptile growled. "I will not tolerate fighting in this Council."

Meta Knight huffed and coolly spoke. "Very well."

Windtalon narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to see this happen again. Now, let's see what visitor we have outside."

Everyone stared at the leopard like creature in silence, save for Meta Knight who blinked and looked casually to the cave's mouth. He glanced back at Windtalon. "I will return, shortly."

Black Knight's eyes shined as Meta Knight stepped out of the cave and grumbled. "What do you need, boy?"

"Meta! It's important! Come here!" Black Knight danced about somewhat with half excitement and fear.

The older veteran's eyes were filled with irritation and he grabbed his brother's arm before he ran off. "Just tell me."

Black Knight blinked and glanced at him, "Uh…okay…" His eyes darted about as to gather his thoughts. "I had this weird dream and Arra'tas spoke to me, which is a big deal!"

"What did he say?"

"Some about darkness and three shadows in a war, crystal things, the dimensions, and blood in a storm or something. I can't remember exactly." The young knight fidgeted, his eyes darting to his brother's hand that still had a hold of his arm.

"When was this?" Meta Knight was intrigued.

Black Knight shuffled his feet as he spoke with a small sheepish smile. "Several d-days ago."

Meta Knight's grip on his arm tightened painfully, the younger knight wincing. The older knight's eyes glowed dark red and he snarled. "And you didn't tell me!?"

"I-I was going to!" Black Knight shrunk, stepping back.

Meta Knight pulled his brother closer to him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME _THEN!?_"

The guards' eyes were wide as Meta Knight scolded the boy who was obviously terrified. "I'm sorry!"

"You're going to be!" Meta Knight snarled. "What did I tell you about telling me things!?"

"To tell you everything!" Black Knight cried, both of his eyes were wide.

"AND WHAT DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?"

"Everything…" Black Knight whispered.

"I'm sorry, what!?"

"Everything!" He whimpered.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed with anger. "And I am NOT pleased."

Black Knight shrunk back but was dragged by the older knight into the cave, past the guards. The veteran let go of his brother and stepped upon his stool, his hands tightly gripping the table's edge with irritation, "It seems we have a new obstacle."

"Speak your mind, friend." Karenwatti replied simply.

"It seems Black…_forgot_ to tell me about his little prophecy." Meta Knight growled.

"Well, don't just stand there!" A council member barked. "Tell us!"

Black Knight whispered. "I remember it now…"

The veteran glared at the boy. "Spit it out!"

"Uh…a darkness is growing ever nearer. Three shadows will overlay the land in a great war. Loss will bring the crystal tears that will lead to the apocalypse of the dimensions. Only blood will quiet the storm…"

The cave went quiet. The young knight looked amongst the war council members. They all stared. Karenwatti expressed an emotion that could not be deciphered. It was difficult to tell whether he was terrified or shocked. He was most likely feeling both. The serpentine being's eyes were wide behind his green, scarred helm. The silence was broken as Shadowslayer gazed at Karenwatti.

"Sir…? Do you have any idea what this means?"

Karenwatti shook his head slowly. He blinked, returning his eyes to a normal expression which fell upon Black Knight, "Boy, who told you this?"

The younger knight straightened, "Arra'tas…the Dragonlord of darkness…from BlackStar…"

"Guard! Go fetch Kyothieny! He is needed at once!"

Shadowslayer slammed his fists against the table, "D*** it! Why did that insolent brat of yours tell us this sooner?!"

Meta Knight exchanged glances with his clone who was obviously taken aback. However, the knight could see something in the boy's eyes.

_ 'There's something else you're not telling me.'_

The chattering continued as the council members discussed the prophecy. Black heaved a shaky sigh, _'Before Arra'tas told me the prophecy, the Xelleriahn started talking to me.'_

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, knowing anything having to do with the demonic soul was bad news, _'What did it say?'_

_ 'It's waiting Meta! It's gonna try to take over! I don't want to hurt people!'_

_ 'Calm down. Your fear is only going to make it worse.'_

_ 'Why don't _you_ ever have these problems?'_

_'Boy, don't—'_

"What are you two doing?"

The two brothers faced the council members. The cave was quiet and everyone was looking at them. Shadowslayer narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Meta Knight who looked at Vic with a serious gaze, though uncertainty was hidden in his masked eyes.

The knight shook his head and looked down, "I know why he's here…why he has allied with Feldspar. His plan couldn't be anymore obvious." He gave a brief chuckle, his smirk vanishing instantly as he looked up to glance at those around him. "He's been searching for years and now he's finally got us both in his sights…"

It was quiet. The veteran looked at Black who bore a worried expression, "Meta?"

Meta Knight's voice began to grow angered, "And now we've got a bigger problem! Something that concerns the safety of all of _you!" _The PopStarian looked at Vic once more and breathed, "Vic, I beg the stars that you will understand when I say this…it has awoken."

Vic looked at his friend, his eyes narrowing, "You do realize that, if it is released, _I _will have to kill you."

* * *

"So…" Marth twiddled his thumbs as he sat at the table with several of the other Smashers.

"So, pretty boy. Your mama give that to you?" Snake narrowed his eyes at the prince as he made fun of the young adult's golden "head band".

Marth glared, "No! It's my sister's!"

"Ah, so you play dress up?" Snake smirked.

Link and Toon Link were having a difficult time suppressing their laughter. Ness was giggling quietly as the conversation continued.

"NO! She gave it to me! I told you guys that!"

Toon Link hit his head against the table over and over as he laughed. Link grinned, "Yah, but this is just hilarious!"

Snake smirked, enjoying the attention and the fact that he was winning the argument, "You're just a little girly boy."

IKE threw his arms forward, "Finally! Someone understands! He's a pretty little princess!"

Snake grumbled curses beneath his breath as the swordsman had begun to speak and finally he shouted, "Can it, mop head!"

IKE stared blankly, his eyes slowly beginning to narrow with disdain. "What did you call me?"

Snake ignored him and the swordsman shot to his feet. "What did you call me!?"

"Calm down."

IKE's face flushed, "NO! Don't you dare mock my beautifully natural hair of beautifully natural, magical awesomeness!"

Snake stared at him with a quizzical expression, "The h***?"

"Just shut up, IKE." Marth pushed the swordsman off the bench by shoving his face with his palm.

The teenager rolled around on the floor, spazzing as if he was having a seizure while screaming. "The princess touched me! The princess touched me! It burns! I'm gonna die! I didn't even get to jump upside-down up a tree!"

Link stared at IKE, then at the other Smashers, "Oh look at the time! I've gotta feed Epona!"

"Uh, yah…"

"R-right."

The Smashers dispersed, leaving IKE to tumble and roll around, he now laughing, "Weeeh!"

* * *

"Are you sure you need me?" Kyothieny gave a cheeky smile.

Karenwatti shouted, "For the fifth time! Yes! I'm sure I need you!"

"Alright…" Kyothieny lied upon the table as he batted up at his tail.

Meta Knight glared behind his mask as he watched with utter annoyance at Kyothieny's carefree behavior. The Exziean gazed upward in a light thought as he pondered carelessly about the possibilities of the prophecy's meaning.

His ear twitched, "Well, let's see. Three shadows…Hey, doesn't everything have three shadows?"

Karenwatti stared at him, "What?"

"You know? Light on anything gives it three shadows. Yah. That's definately what it's talking about."

Meta Knight sighed and placed his hand to his mask as he muttered beneath his breath, "Can't believe this."

"It's bound to be talking about something else." Meta Knight spoke up, "Forgive my interruption. But perhaps it means someone. Three beings. One could be Feldspar, the other could be his ally."

Shadowslayer seemed to be listening intently, "Then what is the third?"

The knight shrugged, "It seems we may have yet to meet it."

Murmurs spread about the council. Karenwatti pointed at Meta Knight with wide eyes, "That's a brilliant idea."

"Then the darkness must be their shadows!" Kyothieny cheered. "It's all coming together, guys!"

Windtalon blinked, "Actually, that does make sense. The "darkness" _could _be. Many a time, one's shadow is referred to as domination. If that is the case, it is quite obvious then what Feldspar's intentions are."

The council members nodded in agreement. Karenwatti clapped his hands together, "So! Kyothieny, you have anymore ideas we could build off of?"

The feline sat up and scratched his ear, "Crystal tears. Hmm… Diamonds! Maybe they're shaped like tear drops!?"

Meta Knight groaned, "How would diamonds have anything to do with a war?"

Black Knight fiddled with a rock on the floor, "They could have power in them."

The older knight glanced down at his clone, "What?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. On BlackStar, there're crystals that have energy in them. I'm just trying to help."

Karenwatti tilted his head, "It is food for thought. We'll take any input at this point."

Shadowslayer shook his head, "The part I'm concerning over the most is this "apocalypse of the dimensions". What on Ethiea is that?!"

Black Knight jumped and grabbed the edge of the table and hauled himself up. "Maybe it's literal?"

Sammy rolled his eyes as the BlackStarian spoke.

"Maybe this war is going to end up with the dimensions being destroyed. I mean, Arra'tas told me a long time ago that everything is connected to the dimensions which makes them delicate. Well, that's what I think." Black Knight glanced as the war council members stared at him, then looked to Karenwatti.

The reptile gave a troubled expression behind his helm, "This prophecy is worse than I imagined. But anything that has to do with Feldspar will always mean trouble."

A council member spoke up, "Then what of the last part: "Only blood will calm the storm"?"

The cave lit up with murmurs and nods. Shadowslayer readied to speak and eyes lied upon him.

"Death…"

Meta Knight looked to Vic who had spoken. Attentions reverted to him.

"There will always be death." The Raichu finished.

* * *

The heavy clank of thick armor echoed throughout the silence of the forest. The rustle of the grass parting and leaves crunching underfoot added to the eerie arrival of Bloodfire and his followers. The hydra dragontaur's tail waved behind him in a smooth motion. In his wake, a bipedal wolf with bristly fur and thin, strong armor held snug to his form licked his chops as foamy saliva dripped at the sides of his jaws. Slithering aside the wolf was a massive serpent, armored with sharp, maroon and black scales and spikes. Horns and spikes rose and curled from the serpent's head where pupil-less eyes never blinked and lipless teeth overlapped his jaws. Red liquid dripped from his maw, not of blood, but saliva. The end of its tail bore a spike, ready to be dislodged from the skin like an arrow being shot from a bow, hitting its target in silence.

The serpent gave a gurgled hiss in disdain, speaking with a harsh voice that would suddenly deepen to no control. "We keep this up, they'll hear us before we ever get close."

The wolf nodded and growled, saliva flicking from his chin, "You make too much noise, Bloodfire, and this place doesn't help."

The hydra glared at them, "_I_ make too much noise? You should hear your_selves_!"

The serpent bellowed in laughter. "I once mistook you for a _quake_!"

Bloodfire snapped, "Shut up, the both of you! Or I'll rip your eyes from their sockets!"

A faint cackle quieted the three. Bloodfire tilted his heads, pointing in the direction of the source. His eyes narrowed and a devilish grin curled upon his faces.

"We're close."

He gestured for the two to follow with a jerk of his heads and attempted to quiet his metallic trudges of clanking armor and heavy steps.

* * *

Link laughed, "Good one, Toon."

"_Well_?" He shrugged.

"You know," Marth began, his palms on his knees, "I expected this thing to be a lot different."

Samus gave him a curt glance, "What thing?"

"The Tournament."

The bounty hunter, in her blue jumpsuit, looked up at the prince, "What'd you expect it to be?"

Marth sighed as he looked up at the starry sky, "I imagined it to be a free for all survival type thing."

Snake, sitting upon a stump as he whittled a stick, scoffed, "Isn't it already?"

"Not really." Marth looked at the mercenary, "We're helping each other out aren't we?"

"More or less…" Samus shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I think this whole thing is a load of bulls***." Snake growled, fiddling with a grenade in his pocket, "We come here to get through this whole simple thing, then we find ourselves in a f***ing war with these guys."

"It would have been no easier had they not appeared. Demons would have come. And, for the majority of you, your chances of survival would be next to zero." Meta Knight shot a glare at Snake, his eyes briefly flashing red.

Snake stood, tossed the stick he held into the fire, and left. The Smashers watched as he walked away. Black Knight leaned against Moonlight who curled around him.

"He didn't look too happy, Meta."

The eldest veteran shrugged, "Never mind him. I pay little attention to those who do not believe the truth."

Vic watched the Smashers intently, being the quiet warrior he was. Gom nibbled at a small leg of meat, it surprisingly keeping his mouth from running like it seemed to almost every second of every day. Link glanced at Sheik who looked back in question.

"Where'd Ganondorf go anyway?" The swordsman thought aloud.

Jigglypuff looked up. "Can we talk about it later?"

Lucario nudged her gently as he spoke up to the others. "I do believe the giant turtle had gone missing too."

Diddy Kong nodded as he sat next to Donkey Kong. "Bowser."

Dedede huffed. "I'm glad both of 'em are gone."

Samus glared. "Why? Did they make you look lesser?"

The penguin looked down. Kirby had long fallen asleep to some Smashers' envy. The bounty hunter sighed as she lifted her helmet and gazed at the green visor.

"So, what's the whole point of this tournament? Yah, a distant planet called upon the "heroes" of the universe! Big deal… Now with everyone gone, who's gonna protect the d*** place? And if we're all heroes why are those two losers here? Ganon and the turtle." She sighed again. "What are we supposed to prove? What _is_ there to prove? That five of us are better than the rest? Well, if they want the best guys, why not just make it one winner?"

The fire crackled quietly as it slowly grew smaller. ROB beeped as he looked at the jaded gazes of the other combatants. Black Knight stretched his arms and shifted to his side, pulling his cape over him. Sammy's long tail flicked as he picked at blades of dead grass. The grass was browner than it was greener. It seemed to reflect their situation. Karenwatti's situation. Everyone's. His ears lied back as he looked up at the Smashers once more. His eyes fell upon Marth as he began to speak again.

The prince huffed with a faint smile that faded as he spoke. "What are we doing?"

"I think we had a very, very rough day, guys. We should get some sleep." Link suggested.

Lucas and Ness nestled themselves into their sleeping bags as did the others. Sammy leaned against Vic who leaned against a tree. Gom slept against Sammy and pulled the Pikachu's fluffy tail over him, it covering the Pichu's entire form. Meta Knight glanced toward Black to find him already asleep. He sighed and stroked Moonlight's head.

"Keep him safe." He whispered and jumped up into the nearest tree, sitting on the lowest branch as he leaned into the plant's trunk.

Night bugs chirped, an owl hooted, and a the dying embers of the fire popped and hissed quietly. Fabric brushed against fabric as a Smasher shifted in their sleeping bag.

* * *

"Can we go for them now?" Boneripper begged, his tail sweeping the ground anxiously.

"No…We wait for them to sleep." Bloodfire snapped.

"It's been well over an hour since they finally went to bed. They're bound to he asleep by now!"

Bloodspar's tail coiled around the wolf, tightening quickly as he hissed angrily. "These are battle worn fighters. You'd think it would take longer for them to finally sleep unlike the careless little pink puffball!? Yes! It helps if you use the brain Lord Nightmare was so generous to give us!"

Bloodfire grabbed their throats. "You both better nail your lips together else I'll rip them off and shove them down your throats! I will not fail this mission because neither of you could shut your d***ed mouths!"

The serpent released the wolf as they both nodded frantically before being tossed to the ground by their commander who sighed in angered frustration. The ruffled wolf stood aside the hydra and whined.

"They've had plenty of time to fall asleep! I want to kill someone!"

"There will be no killing. We'll step in, nab the two and get the h*** out of here." Bloodfire stepped upon the canine's foot.

He held back a growl as he quickly jerked away his leg, his tail flicking in agitation. Not five minutes passed when the wolf finally snapped.

"All this waiting is pointless!" He lunged from the trees.

Bloodspar readied to jerk him back but Bloodfire held out his arm, halting the serpent. "If he is killed, so be it."

Moonlight's head shot up and her eyes glowed red to see the hostile being come rushing up with saliva dripping from his teeth. She lied her tail over Black and snarled, giving a deep bark of rage, startling the boy awake. His eyes widened as he looked up to see the large wolf biped looming over him with a toothy grin.

"META!" He yelped, kicking at Boneripper's hands as he tried to grab him.

The Smashers had already jumped awake at Moonlight's warning. She finally lunged at the biped and bit his forearm with powerful jaws. He shrieked and sank his teeth in her upper arm. She and Black both gave a cry of pain, he bleeding near his shoulder. He finally kicked her off him, only to get a blade through the stomach. He yowled as Meta Knight ripped the sword from his gut and slashed his left knee. Boneripper's eyes were wide in terror to realize he was not only obviously outnumbered, he was clearly outmatched. Heavily bleeding at the abdomen and limbs, he unstabbly ran toward the trees where his two acquaintances quietly and emotionlessly watched his downfall. Lucario threw an aura sphere at the wolf, the force knocking him to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, he half ran half crawled to the forest. Before he could make the tree line, Sammy released a bolt of electricity that ripped through his body. He screeched and weakly tore after the trees, disappearing into the darkness of the vegetation with bloodied fur and smoke rising from his back. Meta Knight's attention immediately turned to Black who clutched his bite wound tightly. Moonlight licked at her bite wound, exchanging glances with the young veteran.

"Are you okay, boy?" Meta Knight stood over his clone.

"He bit Moonlight pretty…ow…good." He hissed, his teeth clenched.

"Let me see." The knight urged.

His brother glared. "No. It hurts."

Meta Knight gave him a stern gaze, earning a look at the wound as Black lifted his bloodied hand away. The bite wound was quite deep, revealing the length of Boneripper's canines. Link looked quizzically, "I didn't see him get hit."

Meta Knight grumbled. "But you saw that she was, did you not?" He gestured toward Moonlight who looked up from licking her wound.

He shrugged. "So?"

"Remember what I told you? She's my soul. I feel what she feels. She got bit and I get the wound in the same place. But it doesn't work vice versa." Black Knight explained.

Samus sat upon her sleeping bag. "You never told us that."

Black Knight blinked. "I didn't?"

The Smashers shook their heads. Meta Knight sighed as the boy smiled. "Surprise!"

"There. That will stop the bleeding for a while." Meta had tied a piece of white cloth around his brother's wound.

"What do you mean, for a while?" He narrowed his eyes quizzically.

The eldest knight nudged him. "Go to sleep."

"How can I?! That slobbery dog thing tried to kill me!"

"He wasn't going to kill you, boy." Meta Knight stopped. "Did you recognize him?"

The young knight shrugged. "Sorta."

"Boneripper. That means Bloodfire is most likely nearby. There is no doubt _he_ is here as well." The Popstarian glanced at Vic.

"You mean the guys who chased us before!?" Black Knight shrunk back.

Marth pointed at the trees. "Wait. Was that guy one of you? Those demon thingies?"

The veteran nodded. "They'll be back."

* * *

_A/N: Well? I'm already working on chapter 21 so I should have it up so much sooner than this, no doubt._


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N_

_Alright. Lots of demonbeasts in this part and another battle scene. This time, I didn't forget to mention any of the Smashers! I tend to do that. I forget some characters since I didn't have a list of them, but this time I made myself one and had little scenes for each of them sorta. Now time for chapter 22! Good parts are starting to come! ^^_

_Okay, so since you guys don't know anything about Meta or Black's past (my version of Meta's, at least) I'll explain a little thing to you so you can grasp the story a bit better. Meta rebelled against Nightmare and escaped with Black who was only an infant basically. Well, Bloodfire was sent to get the two back and he's failed every chance he had. Yay. Read Two Knights of One Soul (also my story, obviously. It's my prequel to Smasher Chronicles. Crossing Paths is Sammy's but she's rewriting it). That's Meta's and Black's past. Now read the long chapter! Notice my chapters are longer now? I'm getting good at this. xD  
_

* * *

"We can't stay." Meta Knight insisted Karenwatti who blinked curiously. "We have our own problems to deal with."

The serpent gave a nod with a narrowed eye. "We'll need to get moving too." His voice grew high-pitched at some words. "You see, we can't exactly _stay_ in one spot or else all the demons and stuff happens. We've obviously overstayed our welcome." He gave a sheepish grin.

The knight was slightly irritated by the general's happy-go-lucky personality, but, nonetheless, respected him. He gave a nod and turned away.

"What do you mean you gotta leave!?" Theosin whined.

Sammy sighed. "We can't stay! Do you understand!?"

Saraph nudged the Pikachu. "Good luck."

Shadow grumbled beneath his breath and looked away with flattened ears. Black Knight padded up to Sammy and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, Meta says it's time to go."

Sammy snapped. "I know! I'm coming, blob!"

Theosin gasped and grabbed the knight, glaring at Sammy. "Don't talk to the little plushie thingy like that!"

Black stiffened and glared, his eyes bright orange. "Put me down. Put me down now!"

"You're so mean! I wanted to hug you!" He dropped the BlackStarian.

"Well, you just did. Leave me alone." He padded off, clutching the wound near his shoulder.

Meta Knight stood on a tree branch, his cape, wrapped around him, waved in the light breeze. He looked past the trees, at the horizon with searching eyes. Feeling a presence near him, he briefly looked down in the corner of his eye to see Vic stand below the tree, his tail resting in the cool of the grass. He looked forward as the mouse glanced up at the knight who heaved an uncertain sigh.

* * *

Boneripper clutched his stomach, peeking at the wound on occasion to see wires sparking in his flesh. His arm and knee ached with burning pain as their wounds slowly bled through his bristly fur. He ran his to the over his wound and cringed. Bloodfire snorted as he stepped past the wounded wolf.

"Now, you see why patience is greatly needed? That's something you've always lacked."

"You're lucky you didn't get killed." Bloodspar sneered, his tail flicking. "Not that your death would make much difference."

Boneripper curled his lip and bore his teeth angrily.

Bloodfire snarled, enraged. "Enough! You both are mere seconds from dying! I will not let you ruin this for me!"

The two quieted, looking away from each other. The hydra adjusted the armor on his shoulders and tail before thumping off with the serpent and wolf trailing behind.

"The Smashers are on their feet again and I have a guess as to where they'll be going."

* * *

"Where _are_ we going anyway?" Ness asked aloud, hoping for a good answer.

Meta Knight pointed toward a rocky formation in the distance. "There is a canyon several miles ahead. It is the only passage to the other side of the land."

"That's a risky move." Windtalon stated.

Shadowslayer nodded. "We'll be closed in, vulnerable to attack."

The veteran nodded. "I'm aware. However, if you wish to go over the mountain instead, we'll be wasting time. Only a small handful can fly, which would—"

"Meta, we get it." Black nudged him.

He smirked behind his mask. "I was speaking for those who didn't."

Karenwatti craned his neck to see over the forest. "I agree with our friend."

* * *

The metal of his tail whistled faintly as a breeze passed over it. Padding through the darkness, his paw pads pressed lightly against the slick, flat rock of the ground. A growl rumbled in his throat as he approached the black demon who lowered its head fearfully. The spines upon its back flattened as its body trembled as Feldspar snarled.

"I sent you to kill them…" He began.

The demon breathed heavily in terror and yelped as the feline's massive paw pinned its throat to the ground.

"You failed miserably! The Smashers would have given you a swift death. But I shall see to it that you suffer!" He yowled angrily.

"F-forgive me, Master! They are powerful! Even for – m-me!" The demon wailed.

Feldspar snarled, his claws digging into the demon's neck. "That is no excuse!"

The Dragoncat's ears swiveled back as a voice penetrated the darkness.

"I hope you have a d*** good reason for your actions, fleabag."

Feldspar glared over his shoulder to see the floating form levitating several feet away with a scowl behind his star filled glasses. The demon struggled beneath the feline's paw and scrabbled away as he wriggled free. The cat narrowed his eyes at the caped being.

"Excuse me?"

The form snarled. "You want the Smashers dead, do you?"

The feline nodded slowly. "Every last one!"

"Two of them are mine. You dare as to lay a claw on them, you'll find your blood everywhere but inside your body!"

Feldspar lunged at the being but head butted the rock wall. His eyes shot about the cave to find the form gone. A growl rumbled in his throat.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get hurt by anymore of those monsters?" Lucas hugged Ness' arm.

No one responded. Ness rolled his eyes and pried his friend off him. "Let go of me."

Lucas whimpered. Meta Knight halted and gazed up at the rock pass. He hummed beneath his breath briefly before sighing. "I was not expecting this."

The Smashers and Karenwatti's forces gazed forth to see two narrow passages parallel to each other. IKE threw his arms into the air. "What do we do?! We don't know which to take!"

Meta Knight sighed with annoyance. "We'll take the right."

Sammy glared. "Who's we?!"

Snake grumbled. "Take a guess."

The Smashers followed the knight as he approached the passage. Shadowslayer's ears lied back. "He's starting to annoy me."

Karenwatti smiled. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"I think the sky is getting darker already." Black Knight noted.

"We'll be fine."

The Smashers continued to pad through the straight path, stepping over rocks and fallen branches from the trees above. As the sky darkened, the Smashers grew tired. Meta Knight glanced over his shoulder to see exhaustion in their eyes. Black clutched his shoulder as the pain returned. He clenched his teeth, still following his brother.

"Does this thing end?" He grumbled.

The older veteran patted the boy. "You'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure." He glanced at him.

"We're almost at the end." Meta Knight reassured the Smashers. "We'll rest on the other side."

The warriors groaned as they pushed on. A cool breeze chilled the group, waking them up somewhat. Sammy hugged himself. "When'd it get so cold?"

Meta Knight paused again, listening for something. Snake blew out a small puff of smoke as he pulled out his cigarette.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" He barked.

The knight's eyes searched through the darkness ahead. "Something's wrong."

Growls and hisses could be heard from the end of the tunnel ahead. The Smashers flinched as several pairs of red eyes appeared in the darkness. A robotic feline pounced from the shadows and swiped at Marth who unsheathed his sword and decapitated it. With a yowl, the big cat exploded with an eruption of thick smoke. The group coughed, covering their face in an attempt to breathe fresher air. Meta Knight's eyes glowed red, looking into the darkness as the red eyes grew closer. Black Knight drew closer to his brother.

"Uh, are those–"

"Yes." The knight answered him quickly.

Demonbeasts pounced from the darkness, pelting toward the Smashers. Meta Knight gripped his sword with both hands as he curtly glanced at Black.

"Get ready, boy."

A large bird's talons grabbed at Sammy, beating its wings frantically as to avoid the sparks that arose from the mouse creature's form. It gave a shrill cry of anger and threw down its large, sharp, curved beak. Sammy dodged, the bird's beak smashing into the ground over and over as it tried to pierce the Smasher's yellow-furred skin. The bird outstretched its talons, clawing at Sammy's back. Donkey Kong punched a deformed beast in the face. Weak arms with three fingers opened and closed constantly, they sprouting from all around its body. Its grey, leathery skin drooped upon its skeletal frame. Nearly every bone on its form was clearly visible, and, somehow, despite it being nearly devoid of any muscle and its unstable frame, it was swift and well balanced. The demonbeast lunged at Diddy Kong, its teeth snapping down, almost biting off the monkey's tail. He gave a yelp of surprise and shot the monster with his peanut guns, the projectiles hardly effective to the horror now charging toward them. It lunged at Diddy's friend, pinning him to the ground. He pushed up at the beast as it snapped it jaws, weighting the primate's arms. Its uselessly thin tail whipped through the air pointlessly.

Kirby inhaled little demonbeasts that hissed as they ran at him while Dedede smashed and swung his hammer at them. Jigglypuff kicked with terror in her eyes before dodging and running from her attacker. A relatively small, eyeless creature bellowed as it followed her scent and cries of terror. Its rope like arms coiled around her feet, she falling forward and being pulled back. Lucario smashed his fist upon the demonbeast's arms, the beast wailing and releasing the balloon Pokémon. Jigglypuff ran, searching for a hiding place. Lucario threw a ball of aura at the creation's form until it finally exploded with a screech. Hearing a yelp, the dog Pokémon's attention fell upon Link as a lizard like beast bit the swordsman's leg. He stabbed his sword into its skull, the monster erupting with a blast of black smoke. He coughed, covering his mouth and nose. Lucario ran up to him, pulling him from the cloud of poisoned air.

"Are you okay, friend?"

Link nodded, heaving a quick cough. "Yah…I'm fine."

Samus's arm canon blasted a ball of zapping energy, the orb smashing into the bird attacking Sammy. With a broken wing, the bird screamed angrily, scrabbling about the wall of the canyon with the claws of its feathered wings. Giving a war cry, Sammy unleashed a bright stream of electricity upon the downed monster. The creature's body spasmed as the charge tore through it. Sammy cried out as the bird's talons slashed his chest. The monster finally erupted with smoke, the explosion knocking the mouse to the ground. Samus rushed up to him and offered her hand.

"You alright?"

His eyes were wide with surprise, but he took her hand and pulled himself to his feet. He didn't respond to her question. The Smasher examined his wound, seeing his fluffy off-white belly fur stained red. The Kongs' cries cut through the sound of battle and a bright flash was seen in the corner of the Smashers' eyes. The grey skinned abomination ran about searching for something to attack. Lasers bit at the monster's skin and it shot its head toward Fox and Falco who charged it. They kicked and punched it to the ground, the beast's tail whipping Fox's leg to which it coiled around. The beast shot up, Fox losing his footing and falling to the ground.

"D***! Help me out here!"

The horror ran forward, dragging the biped behind him. Falco ran after them, shooting at the monster who seemed not to care about the stinging lasers of his futuristic firearms. Wolf raced after Falco. "The h*** are you doing?!"

"Trying to kill the d*** thing!"

"Then kill it! Stop playing with it!"

Fox kicked his legs, still being dragged, and snapped angrily. "We're not playing with it!"

An object hit the abomination in the face, it skidding to a halt. The object fell to its feet and it stared at the pale green projectile with narrowed eyes. It screamed angrily as the object exploded, shrapnel flying into its body. Fox gripped his arm, clenching his teeth, as slivers of metal cut and sank into his skin. Snake stood several feet away with another grenade in his hand to which he threw promptly after pulling the pin with his teeth. The monster swatted it away, the grenade flying at Sheik and Samus. Sheik jumped away as Samus crossed her arms in front of her helmeted head.

Samus glared at Snake. "Are you crazy?!"

He lifted up his hands with narrowed eyes holding his quizzical expression. Grinning, the monster charged toward Toon Link who clutched his bleeding side. Mere feet from the young Link, the beast lunged forward. It was slammed to the ground as IKE dashed between Toon and the beast and jumped into the air, his sword ablaze, and threw it down upon the demonbeast's neck. The headless monster's body spasmed briefly, its arms lifting to grab at Toon Link who stepped back in disgust. The beast's form fell limp and erupted with an enormous explosion of black and red smoke. Fox was blown back, his fur singed a bit. From the billowing dense cloud, IKE gripped the sword of his handle, its blade resting upon his shoulder as he walked past three bipeds and Toon Link who smiled up at him.

"Thanks, IKE."

Link leaned upon Marth who stared with shock at the, once careless and seemingly brainless, spiky blue-haired swordsman who now bore a serious expression filled with many years of battle experience. A thin doglike demonbeast scratched at ROB as it jumped upon him and was punched back by the robot. Lucas whimpered as he stepped back from the battle as Ness threw flames at the beast as he shouted, "PK Burn!"

Yipping in pain, the demonbeast ran past Meta Knight and Black. The younger knight raced after it, grabbing its tail and stabbing his sword into its neck. The beast exploded with smoke and the knight straightened, turning back toward the Smashers. The battle had ended. Samus slowly approached the wounded group.

"We lost two."

The Smashers didn't respond. The majority were injured and clutches their wounds. The ground began to tremble. Lucas whined.

"What's happening?"

Marth shook his head and muttered, "I don't know."

The ground ahead of them began to crack and split and a large reptilian head rose from the fissure. Its jaws parted, revealing shimmering white teeth. Its blood red eyes narrowed as the rest of its body clambered upon solid ground. Its large body was plated with thick scales covered in dust. Six legs pulled it upon the rocky, canyon floor, its long talons gripping the crumbling ground. The basilisk's giant tail waved slowly behind it, spikes jutting from it. A roar bellowed from its maw as it finally stood hungrily before the Smashers. Black Knight's eyes went wide.

"That…is a _big_ demonbeast."

Meta Knight nodded slowly and quickly stated, "Its belly is its weak point."

Marth and IKE stood next to them and the prince glanced at Black Knight. "You ready?"

The young knight nodded. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Black! Don't!" Meta Knight yelped after him.

"It's okay, Meta! We got it!"

The basilisk watched as the three ran toward it, quickly dodging beneath it as it attempted to stomp on them with a hand. IKE's sword, now aflame, sank into the demonbeast's soft underbelly scales, blood pouring from the wound as he ran forward, cutting a deep gash down the monster's stomach. It roared in pain as the three swordsmen tore its underbelly flesh, blood pooling upon the ground beneath it. Black Knight froze as he heard Meta shout angrily at him.

"Boy! Get the h*** out of under it!"

The basilisk gave a groan and began to collapse. The three exchanged glances with each other before running for their lives, shouting in alarm. They jumped away from the monster and quickly got to their feet, only to be knocked to the ground as the shockwave, from the collapse of the behemoth, hit them. They stared up at the reptilian beast with wide eyes before looking at each other. Black Knight slowly began to smile and laughed cautiously, the other two doing the same.

Black Knight sighed. "Woo…That was a close one."

Marth wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "Y-yah…it was."

Meta Knight hurried toward the three but skidded to a halt as a hydra dragontaur charged, from the darkness, toward Black Knight who shrunk back to see the all too familiar demonbeast. Meta Knight pelted toward the three knights and stood in front of them, gripping his sword tightly. His eyes flashed red as the reptile stopped before the enraged knight who growled with a deep voice.

"You won't lay a hand on him."

Bloodfire bellowed with laughter. "I'm not failing this time!"

He unsheathed his longsword and their blades slammed together as he lunged toward the knight. Black Knight stood up and called out, "Be careful!"

"Get away, d***it!" His brother yelled back.

"C'mon!" Marth shouted, IKE rushing behind him.

Bloodfire growled. "No, you don't!"

He knocked Meta Knight backward and ran past him. Black Knight spun around in time to lock swords with the demonbeast who grinned, his heads nearing the boy's face. "Don't think you can win against me. You never have."

The young knight's eyes widened a bit as he began to slide back. He tried his hardest to push against him, but it was like trying to push a mountain. His attempt ended in failure and pain as his blade slid up, the lock between their swords being broken. He cried as Bloodfire's weapon slashed his side and an unprotected area of his foot. He stepped away, clutching his bleeding wound tightly and attempted to fight against the dragontaur who laughed and he swiped his sword at the boy.

"You've always been a pathetic little weakling! No better than your worthless friends!"

Black Knight fell back as he tripped on a rock. Bloodfire towered over him and grinned.

"It's only a matter of time before they learn what you are!"

As he threw down his sword, Black stopped it with his own and growled.

"They already know…They don't seem to care."

He pushed up, but still couldn't fight off the hydra who abruptly screamed as Meta Knight cut off both of the demonbeast's heads and grabbed his brother's arm. He dragged him away from the hydra's motionless form and lifted him to his feet.

"We need to leave now. That basilisk is going to explode any minute and the canyon will crumble." Meta Knight warned.

The Smashers approached with exhaustion in their eyes. Samus pointed to her left. "What about the others?"

"They will be fine! We need to leave NOW!" The knight demanded, pointing at the basilisk that began to smoke.

As the group ran tiredly, Black looked worriedly up at his brother. "Is he dead?"

Meta Knight sighed. "No. He's a hydra. His heads will grow back."

"Will he have four?"

"I'm not sure." His eyes glowed pink. "Unless he originally had one head and it was cut off in battle."

Black's right eye glowed pink as well, the other always remaining red and partially closed. The Smashers entered a clearing in a forest and nearly immediately collapsed. The ground rumbled as the sound of an explosion blasted through the air in the distance, followed by rock crashing to the ground. The scent of smoke filled the air for a short while, the forest growing quiet with the sounds of sleeping Smashers, chirping bugs, and rustling leaves. Meta Knight perched upon a tree branch, looking over the Smashers. His gaze turned in the direction of which they had come, his eyes narrowing.

"He is not alone…"

* * *

_A/N: Meta mysteriousness! Okay, so far Mario, Luigi, and the Kongs are out of the game. Bowser and Ganondorf are either missing or out of the game too. They're still a mystery. What do you think? Review please!_


	23. Chapter 22

**A/H**

**Alright! Next chapter is up! It's shorter, sorry about that but RainOfThunder wouldn't help me with ideas. Ugh. I can't portray her characters very well. -_- And they complain that I don't write these chapters fast enough. Grr. Well, whatever. Now that I've got this chapter out of the way, I can't finally get to the good parts! Woo! Thanks for the reviews. They gave me motivation ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I want to get it up next week so lets hope I do get it up. I might get it up sooner than next week. But no promises. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

Black Knight hugged his feet to his chest. The loose, frayed strands of his torn cape flicked about in the light breeze that brushed through the spindly grass. The air was cool and wet with moisture, fog hanging low to the ground and mist showering the Smashers. Beads of water slid down Black's mask, little drops trickling down his visor, wetting his face. The single visible eye glowing behind his mask stared down at the ground with a deep blue gaze.

"What?" Meta Knight stood aside him.

The younger knight blinked the mist from his eyes as he looked up to his brother's quizzical expression. "Why are they still after us, even after all these years?"

Meta Knight looked up at the canopy of the forest, eyes deep green. Not a single word escaped his lips. Black sighed and looked to the ground.

"Whatever…"

Sammy hugged himself, his damp fur matted against his body. Tiny droplets of water balanced upon his whiskers, collecting upon the thin hairs before growing too heavy and easily slipping off. The pikachu's tail curled around his form in an attempt to warm himself. His black ears flattened themselves against his head, his eyes closed with disdain.

"Do they know where we are?" Marth asked, huddled with Link, Toon Link, and IKE.

"I hope so." Samus supported her canon arm with her other hand. "If not, they'll find us. I'm sure."

* * *

"What the h*** was that?!" Shadowslayer growled. "We let them go off on their own and they destroy half the d***ed canyon!"

"Calm yourself, Shadowslayer," Karenwatti chimed, "I'm pretty sure there's an explanation."

The canid obeyed, he still irritated nonetheless. Behind their large group, the mouth of the canyon was obstructed by a wall of crumbling rock. Dust rose into the air from the landslide that had collided with the ground and smashed into the other wall, it toppling. Windtalon ruffled his wing's feathers, water dripping from his form.

"Where did they go?" The feline glanced up at their commander.

"Hmmm…that's a good question." Karenwatti pondered thoughtfully before looking down at the Exziean that padded aside him. "You have any ideas Kyothieny?"

The feline's eyes lit up and he gasp. "Yes! Wait…no…"

Vic padded past the generals and the two cheery beings. Saraph sighed as Theosin chased grasshoppers. She lifter her chin, glancing at Vic.

"Vic knows, it seems."

Theosin bounded over to the Arcanine. "Of course he does. This is Vic we're talkin' about!"

Shadow grumbled something his breath as Gom shot underneath him, racing up to Vic. As the Raichu's long tail flowed smoothly behind him, his youngest brother chased after it gleefully.

"Do you know where they are, Vic? Huh? Where are they?" Gom squeaked.

No response.

The soldiers and war council members exchanged glances with each other, hints of concern in their eyes as Gom continued to bat at his brother's tail. Padding through the trees, Vic stepped past a few bushes to face Meta Knight who stared casually at him. They both glanced at each other before Theosin abruptly crashed through the brush and tackled Sammy.

"Oh, Sammy!" He pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Sammy growled. "Let go of me, dumba**."

Karenwatti clasped his hands together. "Okay! Good to have everyone with us!"

Samus put her hand to her hip. "Not everyone."

"Oh?" Karenwatti looked about, trying to find the missing faces.

"Those monkey guys."

"I see." Karenwatti nodded. "Well…shall we go set camp? We all could use the rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_'My hunger stirs…my slumber peels…'_

_ A swirling darkness shifted and coiled about. A faint dark, dull, muddy green glow rolled about in the shadows. A deep bellow thumped, giving off an ominous echo._

_ 'You're grasp slips while mine takes hold…'_

_ A red, pupil-less eye snapped open, the clouds of blackness clutching the bloody glow of the manifestation. The eye closed and a form shifted in the darkness. A bluish silver light slowly appeared, sharp teeth glinting maliciously. The beast's head turned and lifted to gaze up at the full moon that glowed in the deep blue night sky._

_ 'Beneath the watching moon, undeath shall take the form of bone and flesh.'_

_ Rock split and heat rose, a fiery red glow rising with the stench of death and billowing smoke. A taloned hand clutched the edge of the crumbling rock, stones dropping into the magma._

_ 'Your mind, soul, body…will be mine to command…'_

Black snapped awake, gasping in alarm. His eyes darted about frantically, sweat rolling down his face.

_ '…will be mind to command…command…command…'_

That wretched voice echoed in his mind as he sat. His heart raced and he heaved shaky, panicked breaths. He gripped his blankets and drew them his face. His wounds were bandaged and the air was quiet.

_ 'Where am I?'_

As he calmed, he took in his surroundings. He sat upon a cot in a tent, another cot aside his own. Running a hand down his face, his blind eye was barely open while his other eye, once purple with terror, faded to its normal golden yellow color.

_ 'Master?'_

Black lied back down and stared up at the "ceiling" of the tent.

_ 'Master? Are you okay?'_

The puffball turned upon his side and heaved a sigh of uncertainty. "I don't know…I…I don't want to hurt anyone." He whispered to the voice of his soul.

_ 'Just keep fighting it, Master.'_

"I don't know if I can."

_ 'You know what you are, yet you deny.' _The darkly voice returned with a groan.

"I hate what I am." Black pulled his feet to his chest.

_ 'I know what you fear most. Seeing your friends fall by your hand. Don't fight what you were created to do.'_

"I _will_ fight."

Meta Knight stepped into the tent, pausing to see his clone huddled beneath the blankets. "Boy?"

As he pulled away the fabric, his quizzical expression melted into concern to see Black Knight's eyes tightly shut, he quivering slightly.

"Black, what's wrong?" Somehow he already knew. "Black!"

He nudged the boy. His eyes pried themselves open and they both were red. Meta Knight's hand went for his sword. Black blinked and his intact eye flashed yellow again. He looked around, appearing to be confused. The older veteran's grip on his weapon relaxed and he pulled his hand away and placed it upon Black's shoulder.

"Calm down. You'll only make it worse."

The puffball looked away from his brother. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

_ 'My hunger will be your own.'_

* * *

"What the h*** happened back there?!" Shadowslayer growled.

"Demonbeasts. They ambushed us." Meta Knight spoke.

"Is that what caused the explosion?" Windtalon asked, shooting Shadowslayer a glare, wanting him to calm down.

The knight nodded. Shadowslayer's ears lied back with agitation, he placing his hands upon the table.

"We lost some soldiers. The rock slide took us by surprise."

"Forgive us for being so careless." The knight apologized.

Shadowslayer curled his lip, bearing his teeth. His fists slammed against the table. Some of the war council members flinched.

"D*** them! D*** them all! They're chipping at our forces!"

"Shadowslayer." Windtalon's eyes were gentle but bore warning.

A man stepped forward. "We barely have enough soldiers to secure the safety of the camp!"

"If we're faced with another attack, there's hardly a chance we'll withstand it!" Another war councilman spat out.

Karenwatti lifted his hands, gesturing to calm. He smiled sheepishly, a light tone in his voice. "Everyone, settle down, now."

A councilman glared at Meta Knight and pointed at him. "Maybe _you're_ the problem!"

"Excuse me?" The swordsman's eyes glowed orange with rising anger.

"If you weren't here, those exploding wretches wouldn't be here either!"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red. "I didn't ask to be here! None of us did!" His eyes flickered orange as he attempted to settle his anger. "We didn't ask for your help either."

"Well, you got it anyway." Karenwatti butted in, his lightheartedness vanishing briefly. "We didn't come because we wanted to help you. You know why we've come."

The knight nodded as he looked to the ground. Karenwatti relaxed and exchanged glances with the council members.

"Shall we get along now? I'm tired of all this fighting." The reptile's tail flicked.

"I have confirmed Nightmare's intentions."

"Do tell." Windtalon listened intently.

"Bloodfire showed himself finally. I expected him to eventually. Boneripper's appearance foreshadowed it." Meta Knight informed them. "Expect another wave of demonbeasts."

Shadowslayer growled with annoyance.

* * *

Black sat quietly amongst the Smashers, he nibbling on some food. The sky was still overcast, mist still spraying the land. The air cooled, Lucas shivering as he huddled with Ness, Toon Link, and Kirby. IKE was constantly fixing his hair as the moisture weighed it down. Sammy stepped from the convenient cave that held the council. Meta Knight and Vic padded ahead of him, with expressionless faces. The knight approached the rest of the Smashers and stood aside Black who cupped his fist as he stared at the ground. The older knight nudged his clone's side with the back of his gloved hand.

"Black."

No response.

"Black."

He flinched and looked up him. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

He stared off at nothing, his eyes darting. He slowly glanced up at his brother and nodded meekly. "Y-yah."

Meta Knight wasn't so sure but sighed and sat next to him. "Alright."

The mist grew into rain that continued to fall for hours. The camp was quiet, soldiers hardly moving about. The land was bleak and depressing, a chilly wind blowing in. Rain dripped from the few trees that existed around them, the ground muddy and slick. Occasionally, a quiet grumble of thunder rolled through the clouds, the precipitation slightly growing heavier.

* * *

Boulders shifted, watery mud rushing down, stones clacking against the ground. With an angry snarl, a fist flew out of the piles of rock, mud and stones flying everywhere. Bloodfire dragged his large form from the earth and shook his body of the mud, his wings flapping lightly. His eyes narrowing, a growl rumbled in his throat. He looked up at the darkening sky and let out a roar of outrage. A pair of red eyes appeared in the forest, a serpentine form slithering out of the shadows. Bloodspar approached the dragontaur and snorted.

"Lord Nightmare won't be pleased."

The two headed demonbeast hissed and bore his teeth. "I have not failed…I will not."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooo! Bloodfire is back! Yep. If you don't remember, he got his heads cut off. He's a demonbeast, he should have exploded! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**

_Sorry, I've uploaded late again. I'm a terrible person. I actually got this chapter done a week after I uploaded the last chapter but never got around to transferring it to my computer and uploading it. Well, I have another chapter ready to upload right after this one. Then, I have to get cracking on Chapter 25. It's getting good. So far, Black is loosing his mind a little bit so read on to find out what happens next!_

* * *

_Chapter 23_

A pair of red eyes blinked open, a silhouetted form looming over the sleeping form of Sammy. The mouse's tail twitched, curling around his body as he shifted slightly. A quiet hiss escaped the silhouette's lips as it bore its fangs, they glinting in the red glow of its glaring eyes. Sammy grumbled softly, his eyes blinking open slowly. Rolling onto his back, Sammy rubbed his eyes and squinted.

"Black?" He yawned. "What's going on?"

Black's lips curled into a grin and he breathed out a light chuckle. Sammy scooted back as his friend approached him with corruption in his reddened gaze. A low growl rumbled in the puffball's throat as he drew nearer. The Pikachu's hair stood on end.

"Black?" His voice was higher pitched with worry. "Black, what's wrong with you? Snap out of it! Black!"

A scream echoed over the trees, blood staining the grass.

Black Shot awake, gasping with horror in his widened eyes. He quickly scanned over his hands and sighed with relief. His gaze traveled to Sammy who lied, curled up in a ball, with Gom. He breathed a silent prayer, begging that his dream wouldn't become reality.

_'You prolong the inevitable.'_

"No…I will keep fighting you!" Black clenched his teeth, hissing quietly.

_'Me? I am a part of you… And of this fight, you have already lost.'_

"N-No…I won't give in…"

"Shut up…" Sammy grumbled sleepily, throwing a stick at the puffball. Black's eyes flashed red and he stood up, creeping up to the mouse. Preparing to pounce, a voice broke through the darkness that filled his mind.

'_Master! Master! Wake up!'_

His eyes widened with shock, his intact eye flicking yellow. Straightening, he backed away and spun around, nearly running into Samus who had recently awoken. He dodged past her and ran off. Sleepily and confused, she shrugged and lied back down. Meta Knight stood in a tree, watching with a heavy heart as the boy shot off.

"If we know Nightmare's intentions, which have been as obvious as ever, what might be Feldspar's?" Windtalon began.

"Take his previous records. What has he done in the past? Kill and kill some more." Shadowslayer added.

Some of the war council members shrugged. A female fox plated with armor took a step forward.

"I suppose it would be safe to say that his goal is to kill us. He could be after you, sir." She motioned to Karenwatti. "Perhaps after Kyothieny or you two." She gestured to the two generals, Windtalon and Shadowslayer. "Maybe just after the Smashers. Who knows."

Vic's ear flicked as he nodded expressionlessly. "Miltiades _knows_ what may going through his mind."

"Indeed, my friend." Windtalon agreed. "For all we know, he might just want to kill us all. He made his first appearance after we arrived, however, he sent his first demon after the Smashers long before our arrival. Correct? So, he is either after the Smashers or somehow knew of our presence and has something planned for all of us. Forgive the repetition."

Karenwatti nodded, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, either we're right or we're wrong. Have we officially decided what that prophecy means?"

Kyothieny fiddled about with his tail. "I guessed already. I don't know about everyone else."

With a light clank of armor, Meta Knight stepped into the cave. His gaze immediately fell upon Vic before glancing at a few other faces.

"Time is short." His eyes narrowed. "I am not sure how much longer Black can keep himself." He sighed. "I will do all I can to detain him before he causes any harm to anyone or himself."

Shadowslayer grumbled to himself briefly, his gaze rising to meet Karenwatti. "Sir, we'll need to leave as soon as possible. With the possibility of another attack, we can't stand for another drop in forces."

The serpentine being nodded. "Of course, but we have wounded that need healing. Allot them recovery time. We can't move if we can't walk, now can we?"

"Yes, sir…"

"As for you, knight, I'm certain it will work out just fine."

Sighing, the veteran nodded and turned away.

* * *

He stumbled, his hands to his head. "Get out of my mind!"

_'Our mind…I am a part of you. Do not forget.'_

"No you aren't!"

_'When have I not been with you? I am here now, I was there with you on BlackStar. I was there before you left your brother. I was there when you first opened your eyes. I have always been a part of you and I will **always** be a part of you!'_

"Shut up!" Black screamed.

His eyes flashed red and he threw himself at a tree. Throwing a fist, it slammed into the giant plant's bark with a loud crash. He clenched his teeth angrily, his hands curled into fists as he breathed heavily. His intact eye flicked yellow once more and he flinched, seeing what he had done. In the tree's trunk lied a massive hole that had nearly gone through completely. Bark and splinters of wood lied everywhere, sap dripping from the wound.

_'You see what you have done? You're friends won't stand a chance.'_

The puffball sat down, holding his head in his palms. "I didn't do that…you did."

The dark voice chuckled. _'No I did not. That was all you.'_

He heaved a sigh. "Moonlight?"

_'Yes, Master?'_

"Do all in your power to keep the Xelleriahn out of my mind."

_'Okay…'_

"Thank you." He murmured, holding his feet to his chest.

* * *

"Really? How long have they been at that?" Samus grumbled.

"Beats the h*** out of me." Link sat on a log, his head in his hands.

"Please get them to shut up!" Toon Link groaned.

"I am not!" Marth snapped.

"Are to!" IKE hissed back.

"No I'm _not!_" Marth's hands clenched into fists.

"_Yeah_, you _are_!" IKE threw his arms into the air. "Everyone knows you are a little princess!"

"I'm a guy, IKE!" Marth threw a fist at IKE who dodged.

He tripped over Jigglypuff who squeaked in alarm. The swordsman broke his fall with his palms and jumped back up. He swung his sword at Marth who mirrored him. A loud clang rang out as their swords collided with the green canon arm of Samus who glared behind her visor.

"Knock it off, you two!" We've got a h*** of a lot more to worry about than you two trying to kill each other!"

Marth nodded, but IKE crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. Samus punched him in the face.

"Ow! My beautiful face!" The spiky blue-haired swordsman stumbled backward.

She rolled her eyes. Marth sat aside Link who lightly patted his bandaged leg, the gauze slightly red. The galactic bounty hunter sat with a grunt and her eyes wandered to the cave's mouth. The faint glow of the candles flicked about and she pulled over helmet, holding it at her side beneath her arm.

"I wonder what they're talking about. They've been in there for hours."

Snake shrugged. "Probably guessing which one of us is next to go."

Lucario frowned. "Chances are, they are discussing our next plan."

Samus nodded. "Yah."

With a light clank of armor, Meta Knight padded out of the cave, walking alongside Vic. Sammy and Gom followed behind. The knight paused and his gaze scanned the camp. Vic peered at him with a quizzical expression. Sammy and Gom passed them taking a seat with the Smashers. Meta Knight took a single step, still looking around.

"Has Black not returned?" He grumbled to himself. "I'll be back."

Vic watched as his friend left, disappearing off into the trees. Link blew a sigh and glanced at Sammy. "Hey…what all were you guys talking about anyway?"

sammy poked his head up, his ear flicking. "Nothing really…"

Marth stretched his arm and gave a grunt before yawning. "I can't wait to be done with this tournament. I never really wanted to be here anyway."

Toon Link nodded. "Yah, I don't think anyone wanted to be. How do they pick people anyway? I mean, guys like him…"

"Poyo?" Kirby cocke his head to the side as the younger version of Link pointed at him.

"…Or him." He pointed at R.O.B. who blinked curiously, beeping occasionally.

Sammy shrugged. "I don't know but they have terrible timing. I have better, more important things to do."

Marth eyed the mountain peeks that touched the sky just beyond the thick forests. "Aren't the Smash Gates past that mountain?"

Samus's eyebrows lifted with light surprise. "Yah. We have to go over that thing."

Jigglypuff rubbed her bruised arm and gasped. "How are we supposed to get over it? Can't we just go around it?"

Ness shook his head. "It's probably not as scary as it looks."

Lucas shuddered at the thought. "I hope we get back home soon."

Dedede nodded. "I got stuff to do back home." He rested his hands behind his head as he lied down. "Like trying' to get rid'a Kirby."

The pink puffball "poyoed" happily upon hearing his name. Meta Knight returned to camp casually with concern hidden behind his mask. Approaching the Smashers, he exchanged glances with most of them.

"Have any of you seen Black come back yet?"

They shook their heads and he sighed. Samus pointed toward the trees.

"This morning, I saw him run off that way. Haven't seen him since."

The veteran nodded. "Hopefully he hasn't run off somewhere e–"

A shout of anger cut him off and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Black shoot from the forest and lunge at a tree, smashing a hole into its trunk. The puffball charged at an other, punching through its bark. The Smashers jumped up in alarm and Toon Link drew his sword.

"What's he doing?!"

Black's eyes burned red and he turned to face the other combatants. He growled behind his mask and ran at them, jumping up and hissing. His attention locked upon Lucas who trembled. The young Smasher yelped in terror, his eyes closed tightly. The puffball gave a snarl of rage as a sword slammed into his masked face. He hit the ground, skidded across the grass. Meta Knight gripped his sword tightly as he approached his clone who groaned. The BlackStarian sat up and held his head. A crack had found itself upon his scarred mask, traveling upward from his visor. His left eye was no longer reddened with the corrupting anger but was filled with startled confusion. The red glow vanished and was replaced with yellow.

"Wh-what happened?" HE looked about briefly. "My head hurts…"

Lucas whimpered and Black lifted his gaze. The Smashers were tense as their eyes remained locked upon him. The puffball's eyes widened as realization came to him.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "No."

"Thank Gardaza."

Shadowslayer stormed out of the cave. "What the h*** is going on now?!"

The Smashers were silent. The general's eyes narrowed and he grumbled, turning back into the cave. Black sighed and shrunk with dismay.

"I'm sorry…"

Meta Knight put a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up."

The older veteran offered a hand to his brother. "Come."

Black looked up at him with uncertainty, taking his hand nonetheless. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N**

_Oooo...Black went demonic for a moment there. The Xelleriahn might be winning this. Read and review please! ^^_


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N**_

_Alright, here we go! A bit more action in this chapter. I got this one done fairly quickly. I'm eager to get the next chapters up. It's getting awesome. Then I'll continue Two Knights of One Soul. Then when I get further into that, I'll start Book 2. Awesomeness! Woo! This is gonna be a fanfic I'll be writing for the rest of my life xD Yos!_

* * *

_Chapter 24_

"With him acting like that, there's no telling when he'll snap!" Shadowslayer spoke firmly.

"It is not Black's fault. The boy was made with the demon in him, no different than me. He is weaker and his will isn't capable of holding it back forever. You've seen first hand, any years ago, my friend." Meta Knight explained. "As long as he is detained, he won't be any harm. The Xelleriahn cannot stay in control forever. It will pass."

Shadowslayer sighed and Windtalon spoke up. "I understand you are protecting him, but he is a danger, regardless."

Black sighed as he turned away from the cave mouth. He paused as Sammy approached him. The pikachu crossed his arms loosely.

"What're you doing?"

The puffball shrugged with disappointment in his eyes. "I don't know…"

Sammy gestured behind him with his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm heading out for a walk before it gets too dark. Wanna come?"

The knight shrugged again. "Sure, I guess."

"Alright. Come on."

"Okay."

Black followed his friend through the camp, passing soldiers preparing their tents for the night. As they padded down a beaten path, a guard eyed them carefully until they escaped his sight. A small clearing met the two Smashers who seated themselves on a fallen thick branch. They looked to the sky, the first straight peeking from the thin, passing blanket of clouds

"So…" Sammy broke the silence.

The knight glanced at Sammy. "What?"

"Apparently we met along time ago? Do you remember anything?"

Black shrugged. "Eh…sorta."

"Yah, same here."

"Well, Meta told me I got my memory erased. I don't remember much about him."

"Ah…" Sammy twiddled his thumbs. "I'm ready to go home."

"Samy. I just want this to be over." Black sighed.

'Why bother with these pathetic lessees you believe as your friends? They're useless bonds that hold you back. They are meaningless.'

The puffball shuddered. Sammy's tail flicked casually and he gave a slightly annoyed sigh. His gaze lifted to his friend.

"You know what I hate?"

"What?" Black glanced at him.

"Demons and demonbeasts."

The knight flinched upon hearing 'demonbeasts'. "What's wrong with demonbeasts?"

Sammy gave him a quizzical expression. "What do you mean? I thought you were against them."

"So? It's like you're hating me for what I am."

"Black, I'm not." I just don't like demonbeasts that–"

"That what? Just say it!" Black snapped.

"That mindlessly kill people!" Sammy growled.

A dark chuckle echoed in my mind. 'Such a nice conversation…You see? Even your "friends" do not trust you.'

The puffball scowled at his fired. "Well, here's a newsflash for you! I'm not mindless!"

"The way you acted earlier tells me otherwise! You're just like the rest of them!"

"No I'm not! It's not like I asked to be this way!" Black shouted angrily, eyes red.

Sammy crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Might as well kill you right now! All you'll do is kill like the rest of those wretched monsters."

The mouse yelped as a fist slammed into the side of his head. He saw a bright flash of stars in the corner of his right eye and the surface of the log left him. He grunted as his right side was painfully greeted by the ground. He groaned and looked up at Black who glared at him with burning rage. His fists were tightly clenched.

"You're a worthless flee bag with death as your only friend! I'd kill you myself but you're a waste of my time."

Sammy's eyes were wide with shock. "Black!? What the h***'s gotten into you!? That wasn't like you at all!"

Black scowled and turned away. "Don't waste your breath. Your sappy comments are useless."

Sammy, still dazed, stumbled to his feet, staggering about. He rubbed the side of his head while his eyes darted about. The glow of the knight's eyes no longer existed.

'Where did he go?'

A low bellow met the pikachu's ears. A hiss followed a chuckle and metal clanked, echoing in the darkness. sammy spun around, pressing his back to the log. His vision blurred, focusing for brief moments.

"Well, well, well…" A bipedal form stood over Sammy. "That same little rat that nearly killed me with his d***ed sparks."

Sammy's vision cleared as he stared up at Boneripper who curled his lip in hatred. The demonbeast gripped the Smasher's throat and slammed him against the log.

"Where did he go?" Boneripper growled. "You were with him."

Sammy gripped the wolf's hand that pressed into his throat. "I don't know…"

"Don't give me that s***!" The wolf threw him to the ground.

The Smasher fired as he hit the ground. Bloodfire approached the scene and gave a throaty snort.

"36-550 was here no doubt. He left minutes ago. His scent is still fresh."

Boneripper nodded and returning his attention to Sammy. He pressed his foot against his chest, digging his nails into his furry skin. The wolf bore his teeth.

"What's the matter? No electricity this time?" He cut the mouse's cheek with his index finger. Blood slowly formed from the wound, staining his fur. Sammy stared, frozen, at the demonbeast. Bloodspar rattled his tail. Boneripper flinched and glared at the serpent.

"You're wasting your time, dog, even more so Bloodfire's." The serpent's strange voice fluctuated as he grumbled.

Bloodfire's eyes narrowed. "You two. Head toward their camp. I will deal with the little brat. As far as the rodent…Bloodspar, kill the lights."

"With pleasure…"

* * *

Meta Knight scanned the camp. "Now where has he gone?"

Vic approached his friend and stood aside him. The two briefly glanced at each other silently, expectant of the arrival of their brothers. Noticing their searching gazes, Lucario stood and padded up to them.

"I recall seeing the two young ones leave for the trees."

Vic nodded and Meta Knight thanked him. "I'll go look for them."

Lucario watched as he walked to the edge of the camp and disappeared in the vegetation. The knight grumbled as he strolled through the undergrowth.

"Why must he always be running somewhere?" He just can't seem to stay in the same…" He paused as his eyes fell upon an armored serpentine beast. "…place."

His eyes narrowed and the serpent parted its jaws, giving a low hiss. Hearing a twig snap, he turned his head to the side slightly. He unsheathed his sword and spun around in time to slice open Boneripper's shoulder as he lunged at him from the cover of the bushes. The wolf yowled, stumbling back with his hand clutching his wound. Blood dripped from between his fingers. He snarled at the knight, his ears laying flat.

"You aren't fairing very well from those wounds, now are you?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Aww…Am I making you mad?" He taunted.

Boneripper ran at the knight slashing the air with his claws. He dodged the attackers swiftly. Bloodspar shot toward the veteran with a rattle of his tail. Meta Knight spun around, facing the reptilian, and swung his weapon at his face. The serpent shrieked with anger as his opponent's blade cut across his snout. He whipped his tail at the knight. Meta Knight dodged while evading Boneripper as he snapped his jaws and failed to land a blow with his frantic slashes. Outraged, the wolf punched with a snarl and swung his arm. A loud screech rang out as his talons scratched at the metallic surface of the knight's mask. Bloodspar hissed, a spike at the end of his tail erecting with a click. As he whipped his tail toward his opponent once more, Meta Knight dodged the blow and sidestepped Boneripper and tripped him.

A sharp pain bit at the knight's arm. He clenched his teeth, the ground spinning. He hesitantly turned his head to his left arm, a spike jutted from his skin, just below his shoulder. He pulled it out with slight difficulty. The object fell from his his loose fingers and he gasped as he staggered to the side. Bloodspar smirked as the puffball collapsed with a groan. Boneripper chuckled, his tail flicked with satisfaction.

"Bloodfire will be pleased."

"Most certainly." The serpent nodded.

The knight's eyes faded, his vision going black as the two demonbeasts loomed over him.

* * *

Black gasped as his senses returned to him. A scream startled him as he spun around. HIs eyes went wide. "Sammy!"

Pelting toward the source, he dodged trees and skidded to a halt to find his friend was not on the log they had sat upon.

"Sammy?!"

A potent scent came to his nonexistent nose. He jumped over the log to find the pikachu's form laying limp upon the ground. Red stained his chest and cheek. Black shuddered, trying to ignore the salty smell of the mouse's blood. A cold tingle crawled through his wings as his eyes lied upon a spike that stabbed into the mouse's chest. He pulled out the foreign object and his eyes fell upon the red liquid that dripped silently. He dropped the object and stumbled backward, eyes wide. A rush of warring emotion overtook hi, battling within his core. He clutched his head as it began to ache. He squeezed his eyes shut, his form trembling.

"Get out of my head!" He growled through clenched teeth.

'You have merely prolonged the inevitable and fight a vain battle. Your struggles proved useless. Now, all that you are…is mine.'

A low chuckle met the puffball's nonexistent ears. A tight grip closed around his wings and the ground left his feet.

"When was the last time fate found us like this? Ethiea, was it? Indeed. There won't be anyone to save you're little–"

Black's eyes snapped open, glowing blood red in the black expanse o this mask's visor. His pointed fingers grabbed at the large demonbeast's arm, clawing at it. Bloodfire growled and dropped the small creature who hissed and lunged at him. A fist met his mask, a crack ringing out as he metal object split. The boy's mask dropped to the ground and he growled, gripping the two pieces and throwing them at the dragontaur. He crossed his arms in front of his faces, the metal cutting his scaly skin. The mask halves vanished into thin air and Black charged Bloodfire. He pounced at the reptilian who snarled as the puffball clawed frantically at his right head. Angered and frustrated, Bloodfire grabbed at Black who evaded his grasp and tore at his throat to little affect. Blood trickled from the small but painful wounds of the hydra's right head and neck. Outraged, he gripped the puffball's feet and pulled him away from his throat. Black hissed and screamed angrily, clawing wildly at the air. He struggled, wriggling out of his captor's grasp and scrabbling agh is arm, pulling at is scales and ripping them off.

"You little brat!"

He took a hold of the puffball's wings and jerked at them, the small demonbeast clinging tightly to his arm. One of the boy's wings escaped its captor, flapping ineffectively. Bloodfire snarled, clenching his fist tightly, crushing the Smasher's other wing. The thin fragile bones snapped like twigs in his palm. Black screamed with rage and sank his teeth into the demonbeast's arm. The reptile gave a yowl and slammed the underside of his fist against the puffball. Dazed, Black grunted and released his grip, hitting the ground. Blood drained from his mangled wing that lay bent and broken in an abnormal position.

Grumbling, Bloodfire leaned down. Black was chuckling quietly as he pulled himself to his feet. He licked at his opponent's blood that slid from his mouth. Bloodfire snorted and reached for the boy. The Smasher threw a blast of dark energy at the demonbeast, blowing his back a burning his hide. Black gave a maniacal laugh and ran at Bloodfire with wide eyes and a crazed grin.

"I'm gonna rip out your heart! I bet it'll taste wonderful!"

Pouncing, Black slashed the reptilian's chest swiftly. Giving a snarl, Bloodfire grabbed the puffball and threw him to the ground. A rattle sounded out followed by a click. The Smasher jumped to his feet and hissed angrily. Running at Bloodfire, he yelped and abruptly tripped over himself and collapsed, skidding across the grass. A spike jutted form his side. He groaned, his eyes closing slowly. Boneripper limped toward Bloodfire who glared at the limp form of Black.

"We have him."

The reptile glanced over his shoulder at Bloodspar. The unconscious Meta Knight lied unmoving on the large serpent's back. A spike was regenerating at the tail of the scaly demonbeast.

"Finally…Come. We're returning to Lord Nightmare. Bring the mouse. We don't need him telling anyone anything."

Boneripper nodded and lifted Sammy easily onto his shoulder. The dragontaur took Black by the winds and placed him upon Bloodspar's back. The serpent eyed his leader's wounds with an inquisitive expression.

"Are you getting soft?"

"Shut up!" He growled. "The d***ed brat is difficult to deal with when he's got that wretched demon controlling his every move!"

Bloodspar snorted and nodded. "Of course…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_oO' Oh no...Meta and Black just got captured and so did Sammy. Not good. Vic isn't going to pleased at all that his little brother got injured and kidnapped. You can probably guess what might happen. Bloodfire is happy he's finally managed to capture the two and now he can go back to Nightmare, assuming he actually keeps them in his grasp. Yep. Bloodfire's a failure. If you stay tuned to Two Knights of One Soul, you'll understand and we can laugh together ^^ Next up, Chapter 25! Assume it will be posted in a month. -_-' I'll need to upload pictures of my characters on DeviantArt. My profile is Whisperspirit if you'd like to check it out. I have plenty of stuff up for Smasher Chronicles._

_Well, keep reading and review please!_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N**_

_Ok, so I got this up faster than a month! Woo! Nearing the end of the book. Just a few more chapters left. Sorry this one is so short -_-' It's more of a filler than anything. The last few chapters are gonna be full of epicness. I have to edit the last chapter. Also, we came up with a new appearance for Nightmare. He's gonna be wearing a business suit instead. He looks a little more appealing and stuff so yah. Business Suit Nightmare! Haha yeah. But he still has to have the cloak every now and again._

_So, Meta, Sammy, and Black just got captured! Oh no...Now what?! Well, I'm gonna let you read, but there's a lot of cussing in this one. Shadowslayer is uh...let's just say he got pissed. It's all censored though, but still. Don't say I didn't warn you. 0_o'_

_Read on!_

* * *

_Chapter 25_

Nibbling his ramen, Gom glanced around then eyed his brother expectantly. "Where's Sammy?"

Vic looked down at his youngest kin and gave a light shrug. "I am not certain… He should have been back by now."

Lucario nodded. "I do believe Meta Knight should have been as well. It is well past midnight, I'm sure."

"Indeed." The Raichu nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we should look for them." Lucario's ear flicked thoughtfully.

Gom bounced up, dropping his empty bowl of ramen. "I'll do it! He went this way right?!"

Vic's ear twitched with annoyance. "Gom, get back here."

He stood, following his brother as he dashed off into the trees. The pichu squeaked happily as he pounced about the undergrowth, skipping down a beaten path. He tripped over a branch and picked himself up after landing upon his face. A grasshopper jumped from the grass and landed upon his head. Shaking the bug from his fur, it bounced into the brush with the pichu following closely. He leaped after the insect, vanishing within the tall grasses. The bug chirped and jumped off, its wings carrying it off somewhere over a mossy log.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yipped, leaping over the log.

He landed upon his stomach upon the large fallen branch, his tail flicking about excitedly. He patted his arms against the wood. "Get back here, bugaboo!"

His smile vanished and horror took its place. Upon the ground, small tuffs of yellow fur littered the forest floor, blades of grass and fallen leaves stained with flecks and splotches of blood.

"Gom, stop being reckless." Vic approached from the bushes, his tail flicking casually.

He paused, seeing his brother's horrified form trembling upon the log.

Approaching, he nudged Gom. "What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

He glanced over the log, his eyes falling upon the bloody scene. Rage filled his eyes as low growl rising in his throat, his fur standing on end. Static filled the air, electrical sparks leaping from his body. Slowly, he turned around and glanced at his kin. "Gom…Go find Karenwatti."

He nodded frantically and darted off.

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kyothieny asked curiously, concern in his eyes.

Karenwatti slammed his fist against the table, nearly breaking it. "We should go find them!"

A council member stepped forth. "It is only three people. We cannot waste our time saving useless lives for a worthless cause." He lifted his hand to accentuate his words. "You saw the scene. They are most likely dead."

Shadowslayer shot up, snarling with teeth bared. "Shut your f***ing mouth you son of b****! He is one the most f***ing important f***ing assets in this entire f***ing group! His f***ing strength is f***ing more than any of you can f***ing imagine! Now shut your god d***ed mouth before I f***ing shut it for you, you f***ing b******!"

Windtalon sighed, shaking his head as he listened to the profane rant of his friend. Karenwatti growled at the council member. "He's d*** right!"

The serpent straightened, towering over them all. "Now, someone come up with a d*** plan before I kick you all out and go find them myself!"

Outside the cave, Vic sat upon a rock, pebbles and stones around him glowing red as they began to superheat. His hands curled into fists as he fumed with rage. Saraph sighed, trying to calm him with a few gentle words.

"Now, now, Vic, calm down. We'll find your brother."

"We _need_ to go _find_ them _now!"_ Vic's eyes were narrowed into an outraged scowl.

"Karenwatti said to wait." Saraph lowered her head.

"Y-yah, dude, I mean it's Sammy. He'll be okay, right? I mean, it's Sammy…" He panted with worry, eyes filled with frantic concern. "…Right?"

Shadow sighed. "If you're so worried about him, then just go now." He lifted a paw. "I mean, it is your _brother_…and your _best_ friend…_and_ you're _best_ friend's _little_ brother."

Saraph turned to face him and growled. "Don't pretend like you don't care!"

Theosin whimpered. "I liked that little blue jigglypuff…even _if_ he's gone cold…"

Karenwatti stepped out of the cave, rage in his masked face. "We have come to a decision. They shall pay for what they've done." An ominous growl rumbled in his throat. "We leave by daybreak."

* * *

Bloodfire heaved a sigh. "It feels good. I've finally succeeded. However, this extra…I do worry."

"Why? You've got the two blobs and you have an extra? Lord Nightmare wouldn't mind another recruit in his forces. We are going to destroy the rest of those useless flesh bags." Bloodspar hissed, his dark red tongue flicking.

Boneripper gave a throaty growl. "I hate the rat. Why do we have to take him? I'd rather kill him...rip out his bones."

"No! He is useful to some extent. We will take advantage of that." Bloodfire snapped. "As soon as milord takes back the two blobs, I won't have to deal with them anymore. I've had enough of them."

Boneripper grumbled. "And when we get back, I'm getting this d***ed wounds repaired."

"Indeed, you should do that. You'd be a waste of time and patience…and resources if you were to die so easily." Bloodspar narrowed his eyes.

"I am not useless! I have proven myself plenty of times!" Boneripper barked.

"Proven yourself to be a wretched mongrel." The serpent cackled back.

The wolf demonbeast prepared to lunge at the reptile only to be silenced by an enraged bellow of Bloodfire.

"Enough of your squabbling! You sound like a litter of Scarfy right out of its birth cylinder!"

The wolf lied his ears back and growled at the hydra. Bloodfire glared and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground a few inches. "I should remind Lord Nightmare to have your core ripped out of you. You'd be more useful as a pile of parts than a dog looking to bite off someone's tail."

Bloodspar chuckled, soon getting a fist to the face. "You aren't any better."

The hydrataur released Boneripper who gasped and spluttered upon the ground. He licked his chops and picked himself up, holding his throat as he limped after the two.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well then. Okay, so, stuff is gonna go down next chapter! That one will take longer to get up I'm sure. I had Sammy help me out since I didn't have any conversation starter characters because mine kinda got captured ^^' Stay tuned for epicness! Keep reading and reviewing please!_


End file.
